The Ravens Bride
by 3vlee
Summary: Mari was betrothed to Cato without her knowledge when she was almost 7 & he 8. Now after being told she was to be their Volunteer for the 73rd Hunger Games her groom, Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games ends that dream. Mari becomes The Raven's Bride to restore her rights for a reason, his name was Tommy. He was her brother, he was her world. Rated M for a reason.
1. Ch1 The Opening Shot

**Disclaimer; I don't own the Hunger Games nor its characters.  
Will become rated M for a reason if I go on or end has a one shot**

* * *

**The Raven's Bride**

Chapter One: The Opening Shot

* * *

**Prologue;**

In District Two when an arranged marriage is without consent or, the '_Bride's_' rights have been violated by either the Groom or, either parents only then can she call on being the Raven's Bride. She can degree everything at her wedding for at the alter she is given a choice of two vials. One contains night lock or, Catspaw in one vial which will stop her breathing & the groom is married to her corpse for all time. The second is Choke berry juice that is heavily laced but the bride comes out of it in four days.  
They will still be legally married yet for surviving The Raven's test she has her freedom & her right to choose her path restored. By law all must obey the Bride's mandate or suffer the bride's wrath.  
Mari Castle was betrothed the Victor of the 72th Hunger Games Cato Hadley. It was done when she was 6 & she never was told until now after Cato's Victory Ball where he picked her out of the crowd.

* * *

In a house in District Two's victor's village, Mari Castle who was tricked into entering Cato Hadley's house found out her rights were violated by her family & her fiancee. Has the newest Victor has now informed her of her new role in life;

Cato acted so cocky & smug it made her want to wipe that smile off his face for good with her knives. Now she knows everything & how dare they take her right to respresent her district in the 73rd games away. She's worked seven long years for it. She has earned it! Its her right & by god come hell or high water she will make them pay for it.

"_Why me? We hate each other. Always have & we always will."_

"_True you're right. You made my life miserable before my games now, I'm returning the favor. For the rest of your life."_

_"This is MY year! I said n..."_

_"Not anymore. You're done. You're last day was today. Also just so you don't get 'any' ideas you'll be locked in here until the 'big' day. Get use to the fact I own you now. In time you just may thank me for it."_  
With that Cato walks out into the hall mouths to her mother _'tell her now'_. Yet he hangs around to see what she will do about it. He figures not much she can do now. For she is signed, sealed & her mother delivered her belongings to me while she was at school. Mari can't do a thing about it now & he knows that alone will just piss her off. Mari shouts at his retreating backside has her mother enters the room;

_"The only way you'll kiss me is has a corpse, you monster!"_

Little did Mari know that he didn't want her in the arena for a very different reason. Yet standing out there to listen to her mother tell her what she should 've been told years ago to get use to her fate, did not prepare him for what his future wife would say. Her mother Marie tells her everything has it was planned without Mari's knowledge to save Mari face.

_"Mari we signed the contract when you were six. We just never told you about it because you were so young then, you went into the Career program & we wanted you to do good so we never told you. "_

"_So you let me waste seven YEARS of my life! ! It's my year! I was told I was to be picked to respresent my district this year. I earned this! I was to bring pride to my district! And YOU let him take it away from me without my consent?! Congradualtions mother! You're marring me to a MONSTER! A MOTHER FUCKING MONSTER who said & I quote 'get use to the fact that I 'OWN' you now.' You have NO idea what you have done!"_

_"Mari... We have these two weeks to get ready, lets be more productive about it. For god's sakes give me a color for your wedding Mari!"_

Mari devoid of all emotion, her green eyes harden like a emerald looks at her mother with a stone icy cold look replies;

_"Raven Blue-black! ! "_

Her mother realizing what her daughter just said & meant looks at her worried;

_"Oh my God Mari, no! Don't do this pl..."_

At this Cato comes into the doorway has her mother back up near it. Marie is almost pleading with her to stop. Mari goes on in a cold voice as she looks at the pair who have deceived her, robbed her of her rights, her choices by law & kept going on to declare;

"_I am the Raven's Bride. I mandate all will be 'Raven Blue-black', my runner, my gown even my alburn hair will be Raven Blue-black. ALL will wear black from head to toe for this day. For my groom to have me breathing or, no will be from my corpse! For..."_

_"MARI NO! ! ..."_

Has Mari looks directly into Cato's eyes:

_"Doth the Raven, Nevermore."_

Has Mari take the first steps in this path that she was forced to take, they take a step back for if looks could kill both would be dead right where they stood. Mari turns her back on the pair before kicking the door shut in their faces. Turns on her 'bridal' song & the cd plays on a loop. It plays 'My Immortial' by a group before the dark days called Evanascance. Yet there was a third party who over heard the conversation as well. It's one of the few laws he can't stop in his position & knew very well what it would take for her to resind for what was done to her.

* * *

***Now do I continue on or, make this longer for a one shot? It's up to you. Your reviews will let me know how to carry on with this.***


	2. Authors Note

******AUTHORS NOTE*******

**I am working on the next Chapter.  
I hope to keep everyone in character for the most part.**

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying this Fanfic. If you could please post your reviews of this story. Your reviews are going to be keeping this story going, literally. Otherwise it will be a short story.-Thanks**


	3. Ch2 King of His Castle

****Disclaimer; I don't own the Hunger Games. Boy we wish we all did though.****  
*****Heads up; This story is going to go a little dark before it gets any light folks.*****

*****Rate M for a reason.*****

* * *

**The Raven's Bride**

**Chapter Two**  
**King of His Castle.**

* * *

Upon hearing her decree, Cato felt like the wind got knocked out of him. Mari slams the door in their faces. He shook his head has her mother is sobbing into her hands. Only when they heard a throat clear did Maria look up to see Mari's (pronounced Mar-e not Mary) Godfather, the leader of Panem President Snow who overheard most of the exchange. Snow mused that leave it to my goddaughter to find the one law that I can't overturn. Nope now Cato must account for this disaster. Brava. Mari. Brava.

"_Maria I over heard. Would it help if I talk to her?"_

_"Oh my dear cousin, what can you say that will get her of all people to change her mind? You can't even order her even rescind & worse SHE knows this."_

_"You're right Maria however I can find out the terms that can get her to rescind it & maybe just maybe have a normal wedding. However telling her she's a prisoner in her home will not help."_

The other two look at Cato. Cato lets out a big sigh;

_"Fine but she stays within this house. Can you give her these sir, she needs to decide on a dress soon now too."_

_"Yes I will Cato & in the future I wouldn't harass the bride. It would make my job a lot easier."_

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

Inside her room Mari looks around to see what she can use to block the door & barricade herself in. She looks at her backpack & thank god that she had the foresight to pack this weeks worth of snacks in it before she went to school this morning. She puts those in her hiding places so if Cato takes her pack, she still has food, not his food. She can & will keep that son of a bitch out of her life until he begs her if its the last thing she does. She also hides her stars. Cato may be a killer with swords & decent with a knife but hopeless when it comes to Chinese throwing stars. If forced maybe she'll save them for her 'wedding night' to throw at two tiny targets on him she muses has she hides her stars on her person. Mari hears her godfather consoling her mother. Mari smiles because she knows her godfather even if he is the sitting President of the country can't make her back down.

She gets out her trainer gear that she normally wears at night. Since she's a prisoner, she's going to be comfortable & dress like one. There is a knock on her door has it opens her godfather walks in;

"_I heard everything Mari, brava. The bad side your groom wants me to give you these to decide on a dress design."_

Mari looks at each one. Even she admits the asshole has taste. Most of these she would be torn over which to pick yet because she's so pissed at him she decides to write down everything wrong that he did. The first comment started with;  
"W_hores have better taste than you must have to even think I would pick this one. You monster."_

Each comment ended with 'you monster' every single time. That should give him the clue. Within two minutes before Snow spoke she was done & handed it back to him. he walked over to the door where her mother was waiting opened it & handed it to her to give to the groom. Snow closed the door came & sat down with her knowing that pride was only thing that kept her from breaking down.

_"Mari was it really necessary for you to write that 'you wouldn't even put that on YOUR great-grandmother's dead corpse. For what she was buried in is better taste than your designs you monster'.?"_

_"Yes sir. I am making a point. Oh here's the food list."_

_Snow looks at the food then chuckles._

_"You're going to make the staff serve 'him' flaming blood oxen tail, kiwi & blood spinach balls at the wedding for 'his' meal?"_

_"Yes, of course. (smiling at the memory) If memory serves he broke out in hives the last time."_

_"You really must be pissed at them. Okay lets get this over with. What will it take to rescind Raven's Bride?"_

_"I'm not. He took my right to volunteer & represent my district, I can't even graduate because he pulled me out of the academy. He took all my friends away & my mother help be a party to his deceit. She forced me to go to 'his' victory ball when I should've stayed home & recovered from the second round trials so he could pick me from the crowd in a dress I later learned that 'he' bought so he would find me. If it wasn't for Mace, Corey & Mason, I would've been raped at his Victory Ball that night has one of 'his' jokes. She moved my possessions here without my knowledge nor consent. Disregarded my rights a citizen of district two with a choice to bring pride to my district. Now for all he did I will be the Raven's Bride unless..."_

_"Unless what Mari?"_

_"Until further notice both mothers are banned after the wedding of course. I get reinstated to volunteer or if drawn no volunteers for me, period. The wedding happens when I say so not a moment before and everyone wears black to remember not to do this to again. I wear lavender & black in a dress of MY design."_

_"Okay but you have to give something to me."_

"_That is Sir?"_

_"I will let you have your Raven's Bride wedding here but no matter what if you are in the arena or, not You'll do a second ceremony at the Capitol before the arena. I'll allow the lavender dress at the Capitol you can have a Blue back one here of your design since you don't or, I should say won't allow anything of Cato's design on you. Has long has you take NO food from him or, water from him unless to bathe for the next four days. Deal? Now show me what you have in mind for the gowns."_

_"Deal, just remember no 'obey' in either set of vows please."_

Mari hands her designs on both to her godfather. Has he looks at them he really wished she was of capital birth. She has got talent that would put most designers there to shame. Hell she would give Cinna a run for his money alone.

_"Now tell me why you want to go in this year?"_

_"Tom. Most of the ones who betrayed & set him up early in his games, are in this one. Cato's protege was one of he one who set up Tom to volunteer for that monster that I'm stuck with. I want a shot at my brother's killers. I want Brick & I want his friend, Ace from one. For if I can't get them I don't deserve to come out of there unless its in a body bag sir. So help me, I will get them or, die trying."_

* * *

Cato overhears Mari's reason;

_ "Tom. Most of the ones who betrayed & set him up early in his games, are in this one. Cato's underclassman was one of he ones who set up Tom to volunteer for Cato at his first reaping instead of Mace who was picked for that year. . I want a shot at my brother's killers. I want Brick & I want his friend, Ace from one. For if I can't get them I don't deserve to come out of there unless its in a body bag sir. So help me, I will get them or die trying."_

**Cato's POV:**

Shit Cato thought, its about justice for her. She knows about Mace fuck! I promised Tom I would keep her out of it. That I would keep her from being reaped. DAMN IT! She has no clue of what's to come. The nightmares I have to this day of every kid who's life I took. I got to keep her out of it or, now at least her kills to a minimum. Yet now I can't do either unless I can get her to take food from me. Knowing her, fat chance. Cato listens more & learns a lot that he didn't know of however Mari found out.

End POV

_"Mace was a no show for the reaping until Tom went in for Cato. I found out later he had a hangover. He hit his head only then he passed out & miss the reaping. I learned later that Brick & Ace drugged Mace's soda yet to this day I wonder why they did that. They were the ones who kept Mace out & cause of that Tom went in for Cato, they're responsible for Tom's death. They wanted Cato sent in at his first reaping but why? I saw the records myself & confronted Mace. He told me everything including why. Now unless I get my way I won't rescind & Cato will never know the whole truth because Uncle Snow, it will die with me."_

_"Know what?"_

_"Brick wanted me to abuse because I broke his nose in class for picking on Lexi on her 8th birthday. Ace is more complicated. Ace offered for me but I didn't know at the time that I was under contract. Mom hid all that from me. Next thing he starts calling me a whore & tells me it was a joke he never care for me. That he just wanted a piece. That was a hard lesson for me because it meant Cato was in on that joke too. I know he had to have been in on it."_

_"I see... Well I will be back in four days. If see results Mari, I will give my decision. By the way, you are not a prisoner in this room. You have the whole house."_

_"Sir you can tell that monster from me. He can take his house & exactly where he can stick it!"_

Snow chuckles as he hugs her & leaves. He knew she would find out who did this. He took his anger out on Cato for Tom until Mari told him that she knew who was really behind it. Now he has a role to play to get those who set Tom up too. Thomas Raven Castle was his goddaughter's world after her father's death when she was seven years old. Has he leaves Snow closes the door behind him. He looks at Cato & nods knowing that he heard everything that was said. They go down the hall to the study where Maria is & they talk.

THAT SON OF A BITCH, Cato thought. Those fucking assholes. Those brown nosing assholes. Brick knew Mari was to be mine when she comes of age. They also knew that she would find out. Worse he's been helping Brick! Shit Mari needs to go in & he doesn't want her to. He made a promise to Tom all those years ago. Now he has break this promise to play this just right or, it will all fall apart.

* * *

Now Mari pushes the dresser & a heavy desk in front of the door. She text her friend Lexi of what Cato & her mother did to her. She let her best friend know what is her response is of this is too. She asks Lexi to tell her mentor, Leni:

_"The clock is ticking & its game on. I'll need you here in four days. See you later.-M"_  
Then she rigs the door so he can't get in & locks it from her side. After all she thought I can't take food or, drink from him if he can't get in to force it down me.


	4. Ch3 Quid Pro Quo part 1

****Disclaimer: I don't own it & all that jazz****  
*****Oh yes I am. Still going there. Still rated M for a reason.*****

* * *

**The Raven Bride**  
**Quid Pro Quo (part 1)**

"_For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction_."- Newton (Third Law of Physics)

* * *

**First Night;**

After President Snow & Marie left, Cato came up with a tray of food to get her to eat. He found the door locked. He knocks on the door to no avail. He pounds on the door. Mari was in the shower didn't hear him. He goes to the electrical cut the power to her room yet the music still plays. Cato mutters;  
_"Damn solar rechargeable battery speakers."_

Cato shouts;  
_"FINE! YOU WANT TO PLAY IT LIKE THAT MARI, WE WILL! ! IF YOU WANT THE MONSTER MARI, THEN THE MONSTER YOU SHALL HAVE! !"_

He puts the tray in front of the door & walks away. Cato forgot her fear of the dark. A fear he cause when she was little by playing a bad joke on her with his friends.

Mari was in the shower when he left her in dark.  
_"What the fuck?" CATO! ! What is this shit?!"_

Mari turned off the water & was drying off when she slipped in the dark fell & hit her head, hard. She remembered where the wash cloths were stored & grabs one. She made it around by moon light through her window. Now he knew she had a terrible fear of the dark after a joke that he had his friends played on her when she was just 7. It almost cost her her life. Now she has to dig deep & face this fear head on. Worse she may now have a concussion. She knows now she must stay awake the rest for three days. She notes the time. Gets in front of the window & gets into a meditative stance to keep going.

* * *

**Three Days later (the morning of day four):**

Cato is now in front of the door after seeing the spoiled food on the tray that he left fours days ago. His staff informed him again, Mari has not left the room nor, open the door in four days. He still hears her sing My Immortal again & again. Cato shakes his head, giving her credit for not giving in. He is about to look through the key hole to see if she's alive or, even there when he hears.  
"THUD!"

He looks through to see that its blocked off. Just then Brutus, Mari's Mentor Leni & her friend from the academy Lexi arrived.  
So he turns on the security camera there to see her passed out in the middle of the room on the floor & blood on the carpet near her head. He also sees what is blocking the door.  
_"What the fuck...Just how in the hell did she d..."_

Brutus finishes the thought;

_"Jesus H Christ, Cato! ! ! Just how in the HELL DID SHE GET THAT BIG DRESSER & THAT DESK IN FRONT OF THE FUCKIN' DOOR?!"_

_"I forgot how strong she gets when she's pissed off."_

The two men struggle for awhile until Lexi finally had enough.

_"BOYS!"_

Has the two men look at her in utter amazement as Leni laughs at the look on their faces.

_"You're over thinking the problem. _(Lexi sighs) Jeez just, _MOVE."_

Lexi pulls two flat head screw drivers from her pack pops the tops & with the other two's help wiggles the door off its hinges. They slide it to one side then Lexi wiggles through. She climbs over the dresser to find Mari slumped over. Lexi gets to Mari & sees that she's hurt. Mari's eyes are blood shot & unfocused. There's a blood cake bruise above her friend's eyebrow where she hit her head. Mari's eyes start to close again when Leni is called in. Leni looks at Mari's head:

_"Mari open your eyes. Damn it! Open your eyes! What happened?"_

"S_hower... Power cut out... Cato turned it off ... to fuck with me. I hit... head. Been here since. Quick... time & date... Lexi?"_

"_Thursday, 9 a.m. By the way your still the favorite to win in the betting pool at school. Here's its my water, drink."_

_"NO! Can't chance... it."_

Out of the corner of Mari's eye she sees her tormentor coming in. With quick reaction she throws one of her stars she kept in her hand in case. Brutus grabs pulls Cato back quickly by the back of his collar has a Chinese star whizzes just in front of his nose, lands into the wall in front of him.

"_WHOA!"_

_"Lexi, need help (points to bag) 5 hours more. Gotta last... For Tom...Can't quit.."_

Both Lexi & Leni looks at her nods, knowing what she needs. Leni yells to Cato;

_"Gets the damn electricity back on now you asshole! ! Jesus she's burning up. Brutus get me a cold compress from the bathroom so I can stitch this up. Lexi what's in the bag?"_

Lexi brings it over:

_"Her snacks juice, bottled water, protein bars & med kits."_  
While looking at her friend in awe,

_"You were prepared until the power was shut off."_

_"Should've known he would pull some dumb ass stunt. I just wouldn't believe he wouldn't stoop this low."_

Mari's eyes were beginning to close again but her mentor was having none of it. Leni grabs her by her shirt front:

_"OH HELL NO! I DIDN'T SPEND NEARLY 7 YEARS OF MY FUCKIN' LIFE FOR YOU TO QUIT ON ME NOW DAMN IT! ARE YOU GOING TO QUIT & LET THE SON OF A BITCH WIN!? WELL! ! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY?!_

_"HELL NO MAM!"_

_"Then get your head out YOUR ASS MARI! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. DO IT!"_

Mari struggles to get back up. Lexi cracks open Mari's water gives to her in sips. Leni starts cleaning & treating her injuries. No matter how much it hurt, not one peep came out of Mari. Her only train of thought was to avenge her brother, Tom. Brutus stood in the background observing the whole time remembering, his protégé's first concussion. For the next four & a half hours Lexi watch in awe has her friend went to that place, that mode. Even when the pain was so great the fresh food so tempting on the platter that 'he' brought in & put in front of her, she didn't quit nor would she give in. Leni for her part went into the hallway & gave Cato the ass chewing he deserved.

_"You hypocritical self serving son of a bitchin' asshole. How dare you take away what is rightfully hers by LAW! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE HER IN DARKNESS FOR FOUR FUCKING DAYS! ! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD EVEN STOOP THIS LOW! ! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNEW BETTER! ! DO YOU EVEN HAVE A FUCKING CLUE WHAT YOU HAVE?! YOU ASSHOLE! ! SHE MAY NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN! ! JUST WHAT THE FUCK GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT TO HER?!"_

Cato yelled back;

_"I PROMISED HER BROTHER! I PROMISED TOM TO KEEP HER OUT OF THE ARENA! DAMN IT Leni they don't tell us about the nightmares that follow the games, or having to look into the eyes of the parents of their kids that you took down who are suffering in sorrow. Those hollowed looks that are filled with rage staring back at you. What happens after she gets those two who were involved in Tom's death huh? What about the rest of them? To get out of there she'll have to take them down if they're still living, if they have survived the blood bath."_

_"Then you of ALL people should understand. You should've understood her needs & her drive to get the ones who did this to her brother. Tommy was her world! Her whole world Cato! Tom was never meant to go in the arena that year. We never prepared him like we did Mace. When Mace was a no show, Tommy knew you were set up & in turn did the right thing. Why in the hell do you think Mace is barely civil to Brick these last five years when they were so close as kids? Mace was robbed of his chance to be a Victor! To bring pride to his district because of the betrayal his brother & Ace. Ya think, Cato."_

Back in Mari's room...

The last thirty minutes were a struggle yet, the harder it got, the deeper she dug in. Determined not to let Cato, Brick or, any other of Cato's brown nosing assholes friends win. The pounding in her head got worse by the second. She didn't even eat any of her own stash at this point. Mari was so far gone at this point, she didn't even notice when her uncle arrived. Ten minutes early. She just heard his voice.

President Cornelius Snow the Godfather of the bride came in & squatted in front of Mari. Lexi & Leni looked on at Mari with pride as the President said;  
_"Mari.. Mari, you did it. It goes your way, my dear. Brava my dear, brava. You've earned it. It goes any way you desire."_

Only then did Mari eyes closed as Snow caught her as everything went black. She felt gentle hands pull her away from her Godfather to carry her but she couldn't open her eyes again to see who those arms belonged to. It would have been the last person in the world she would ever think that could be that gentle. A single tear escaped because it didn't register that she did it. Mari did the impossible to get back into the games. The last thing Mari heard was Leni telling Brutus:

_"I told you she could do it! My Mari has 'never' disappointed me. You pricks calling her a wuss. Pay up!"_

As Brutus hands her a c-note;

_"Damn."_

Only then did Cato take her out of the room. In another room inside the massive house, he laid her on a bed as the doctor arrived & refuse to leave her side.

* * *

**Six hours later...**

_"Tom... Tom don't go...No he hates me... Cato hates me... it's revenge, he told me so. So dark... dark Tommy. It's so dark. Take me with you Tommy... Not safe here, he wants revenge. He won't, he can't care... not me... He'll hurt me... Monster... Tommy, please don't go... Monster... Don't go Tommy, please... Not safe... Tommy! !..."_

Mari's eyes open but she's not in the same room that she was in has before. She's in a different room. The colors are different. It's quiet, too quiet. There's that touch again. That gentle touch has it kneads the kinks out of her neck & back as she groans.

"_Shh. You're safe Mari. There's no monsters here_._ No one's here to hurt you."_

Yet she recognizes the voice, shoots up & backs away from him as if she was burned with fire. Mari backs away until she's against the headboard on the opposite side of the bed. She now knows who that touch belongs to. Her tormentor, her chief monster Cato. Mari is wild eye looking like a wounded animal as she looks around for a way to escape from Cato.  
To Cato could tell she was scared of him & now he only had himself to blame for it. Only when another set of hands were there on her shoulders, did she take her eyes off of Cato. Mari sees her mentor, Leni. Only then did Mari calmed down enough to speak.

_"Where am I, Leni?"_

"_Cato's"_

_"Whose room?"_

_"Yours it's your new room. Don't worry Mari we were never left you alone. Lexi was here, if I wasn't. Brutus took her home to get some clothes for couple of days. She'll be staying here with you. We won't leave you alone until the big day. I have all of your stuff is here."_

_"Did you check 'all' my hiding places?"_

_"There's more?_ (Mari nods)_Tell me."_

Mari not trusting Cato whispered in them in her ear. Then asked the question that has been bugging her the whole time.

_"Leni, did I win?"_

Leni smiled as she replied;

_"Did you win? WIN!... (looks at her protégé with pride) Not only did you win, Mari, Snow himself even said brava before YOU passed out in his arms. Thanks for making me a c-note richer & giving me bragging rights for years to come against those pricks that I work with. Calling 'you' a wuss, HA! You're going in, Mari. Get ready. I'll get the rest of your stuff here."_

_"Yes Mam, Leni?"  
_

_"Yes?"_

_"Thanks."_

_"That's what mentors are for. I knew you had what it takes. Wuss my ass. Don't you dare disappoint me in the arena or, else."_

Leni grabs Cato to help. Only after Cato left the room she relaxed enough to lay back down.  
The two went back into her old room. In the next half hour over a third of what was actually in her back pack was now put into her new room with the rest of her belongings. Also during this time Leni took the opportunity to chew Cato a new one. Cato took it because he knew he deserved it. Leni ended;

_"Ha! You think you won. After all is said & done she will never completely trust YOU ever again. Not this time, not after what you did to her."_

_"She's going to have to Leni. Per Snow's orders, I'm her mentor for the games, for Mari will be the 25th Tribute going in."_

* * *

Later that night...

Mari wakes up again. She looks scared until she sees Lexi there. Lexi hugs her friend until the shaking goes away. Lexi & Mari talk. Mari showed fear for the first time & to Cato no less. Mari was embarrassed for herself. Lexi goes to say;

_"You should've seen the way Leni tore into him & there's Brutus standing silent. Mari, I really do believe him when he said he forgot about your fear. You have nothing to be embarrassed about being you woke up in a different room & the first thing you saw was Cato..."_

_"That's not all of it, Lexi. I was pleading for Tom to stay or, take me with him. I know Cato had to have heard it. Even if I survive everything, it will never be safe for me. He hates me. Cato's exact words to me before I went ahead & called on the Raven's Trial was & I quote 'Get use to the fact that I now own you'. I hope you find the one Lexi. Somebody that will love you for you & make you happy. I know it will never happen, not for me. There will be no one ever. I'm stuck Lexi & it's for all time."_

At this Mari breaks down & sobs on her best friend's shoulder. It was the first time since her brother died that Mari cried like this. Lexi knew for her friend, her brother was her world after her father died. She did her best to sooth her best friend who was always there for her & lost so much in her young life, now it's her turn to be there for Mari. Yet Lexi wasn't the only one who saw this. Hidden on the other side of the connecting door that was cracked, was Cato who seen & heard everything. It wasn't until later after Mari fell into a deep sleep that Cato came in.

_"She's fine Cato. Let her sleep. Just out of curiosity, what in Gods name did Mari do to earn your wrath?"_

_"She made my life a living hell before my games."_ Cato goes into detail of the stunts she pull just to embarrass him.

_"Oh you mean after you had your brown nosing friends stink bomb her locker? Or when your friends would hit her with rock on the way home nearly stoning her to death? Or put a snake in her bag? Or when they threw her into a large trunk after receiving a note from you wanting to 'just' talk to her? Take your pick Victor Hadley for the list of things you & your 'friends' did to her was long & distinguished! I can't help but think that Mari____ would've died in that trunk, i_f you hadn't found her when you did."

_"What are you talking about I never wrote her any note, Lexi. And 'if' I wanted to talk to her I would've just went up to her & done just that."_

Lexi got up went to her Mari's pack pulled out all the letters & gave them to him. None of these were his hand writing. He looks at Lexi.

_"Did she ever tell you what happened?"_

_"Only that you had set her up to hurt her again. They told her that. Just how do you think Brick got that broken nose? It was four of 'your' friends against a 7 year old girl..."_

_"Lexi this isn't my handwriting."_

_"(With a stunned look on her face) Say. What?"_

_"The person who wrote this, is left handed. I'm right handed but I know one person who is. How would you like to help me get them for Mari?"_

_"(Lexi giving him the biggest smile ever) With pleasure Victor Hadley."_

* * *

Cato give all but one letter back to Lexi. Cato takes one look at Mari.  
_  
"Tell her I'm not the monster she thinks I am."_

Lexi nods. Cato leaves the room. Lexi goes to sleep dreaming for a happier life for her friend. Cato enters the hall;

_"Since it cost me a c-note, well?"_

_"Recognize 'this' Brutus?"_

_"I always knew that little bastard was trouble on the first day of training. Now I have proof of what that bastard did. 'Helping her to class' my ass."_

_"I promise Lexi she could help."_

"_Good because Leni would pay good money to get her hands on this asshole. (Has he sends a text to her) I just might get my money back. Well speak of the devil, WOW!"_

_"What did she say?"_

_"Mari's mentor must want a piece of him 'real' bad. Here read."_

Cato reads & he even puts his hand over his mouth at the graphic description of what she wanted to do to the ones responsible for hurting Mari.

_"Oh. My. God. For the most part I don't think that would be physically possible even for you to shove the guy's head literally up his ass to string him up & beat him until he splits open like a pinata! But if she's going to pay you DOUBLE_ _to be delivered to you on a silver platter to put him in that position so she can do for you, hell go for it."  
_

_"Okay then it's (he replies to the text message) Green for go. I just love Karma."_


	5. Ch4 Quid Pro Quo Part2 D-Day take1

********Disclaimer: I don't own it & all that jazz****  
*****Oh yes I am. Still going there. Still rated M for a reason.*****

* * *

**The Ravens Bride**

**Chapter 4**

**Quid Pro Quo (part2)**  
**aka D-Day Take One.**

* * *

_"Whatever energy a person puts out into the world, be it positive or negative, will be returned to that person three times."-_Wicca (The Rule of Three) in reference to Karma.

* * *

Mari wakes up to find Lexi still sleeping. It's early dawn as she notices the sky lighten as sun starting to rise, there's a slight knock on the door where Brutus pops his head in.

_"Mari, I need you to get Lexi up then we need to talk. Are you up to it? (Mari nods yes) Can Cato bring in food? I promise no pressure. No strings are attached Mari."  
_

Only then Mari nods yes to allow Cato to come in.Brutus ducks back out. Mari wakes up Lexi who then told her what happened after she fell asleep again.

_"Not after this. He'll be all charming in public but I know Cato. He will keep his word. Cato will make my life a living hell. I can't trust him, Lex."_

_"I know, that's why Brutus is here. Trust me, there's more to this than you & Cato ever knew about. Trust me, it'll be okay. Come on get dress."_

Brutus knocks again has a shirtless Cato walks in with breakfast. Mari thinks to herself;

_"Hello nurse! Hot Damn! Now that's what I call a six pack."_

Mari mentally slaps herself back into a very guarded mode. Her eyes never leave his. Which ever plate he ate from so did she for she can't trust him, not yet. She didn't eat much yet during this Brutus broached the topic.

_"Do you remember this note, Mari?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"How would you like to handle the problem?"_

_"In the arena has planned, Sir."_

_"Mari, what are my top two rules?"_  
Without taking her eyes off Cato, Mari replies;

_"One, How you just love Karma. Two, Only those who have 'earned' your respect call you by your first name, Sir."_

_"Mari, call me Brutus."_

At this Mari looks at Brutus & smiles. Brutus explained how his friends used Cato without his knowledge to bully her. When Mari was only seven years old was jumped by four of them locked in an oversize trunk. Where she was left there for over six hours which would've qualified as attempted murder. Only after an extensive search from floor to ceiling of the school she was found barely alive, by Cato.

_"Now Mari you are on bed rest. So you're here with me. (looks at Cato & Lexi) You know what to do."_

Lexi & Cato both nod & left. When Leni arrived, she went into Mari's room & was briefed just before 'the guys' arrived.

* * *

Ace, Brick, Corey along with Mason arrive & are escorted to the back yard to discuss who is who in the wedding party. Afterwards they started talking more casually. Cato starts chuckling as he remembers as kids all the stunts they pulled together. The guys join in laughing. Brick looks around;

"_Where's the little woman?"_

_"In bed. Flu bug."_

_"Still going through with the Raven's Bride Trial is she?"_

_"Yeap, personally I don't know which is worse. The thought of being married to her corpse or just her period."_

The guys start laughing at the remark.

Upstairs...

_"He'll soon find out."_

In the backyard...

_"To bad Cato that you 'found' her in that trunk at school. After all we did to let her know she wasn't wanted. That she should quit while she was still allowed to breathe."_

_"Brick dude seriously, just what the hell are you talking about?"  
_Ace answers for his friend. While in another part of the house there are at least two others who want to break his nose again._  
_

_"We played a joke on her. Brick sent a note from you saying 'you' wanted to talk to her. We figured we hide her & she'd get kicked out for cuttin' classes."_

_"Oh you mean this note."_

Has Cato reveals the note that Mari had kept all this time, Mason then spoke up.

_"Yeah, remember Brick. It was yours & Ace's idea. That's when she busted your nose again."_

_"Again?"_

Upstairs..

_"Again, Mari?"_

_"First one for bullying Lexi, second in self defense which isn't easy when it's four to one against you."_

Back downstairs...

Things started to click into place for Cato has Lexi right on cue appeared to let him know Brutus is in the study for his appointment. Cato tells them to stay for awhile he gets Brutus so they can learn what they'll be doing after their games. He pops his head in;

_"Got enough?"_

_"More than enough. You'll still have to smooth some feathers." (looking at Mari)_

_"I know. Lets go. Leni are you coming?"_

_"You'll bet your ass I am. Here a deal's a deal (_Has Leni hands four fifty dollar bills on a sliver platter to Brutus_). Mari, Lexi will be here with you shortly."_

Mari shivering.

_"Damn its cold in here."_

Leni felt Mari's head had her lay down. Cato looked at her concerned as Mari lays back down. She's out before she can count to ten but it wasn't an easy sleep. Lexi came in & covered her with a comforter whispers;

_"See Mari he's not the monster you think he is. I told you it will be okay."_

Only later that day when he knew she was sound asleep did Cato dare to venture in. Lexi nods to let him know that Mari is okay before he he left.

* * *

Brutus along with Leni comes out with Cato following. They sit to discuss what will be expect of him as a mentor if he wins. Then Brutus informed Brick there is a change in the games, that Cato won't be his mentor in them. His mentor will be Leni who all of a sudden flips the table over on them. Brick, Ace & the other two jump & back up from the table as Leni gets in their faces;

_"What?! There's four of you against one of me. Just like you did Mari. COME ON! You think you were so great back then? Think you're great now? BRING IT ON!"_

Brick looks to the two Victors;

_"Just what the fuck is going on here?!"_

Brutus replies;

_"We know about what you did to your brother Mace when he was to 'volunteer' that year at Cato's first reaping. We also know that you tampered with the balls so Cato had multiple entries that year. If it wasn't for Mari's brother Tom, Cato would've been killed in the arena. We know about all the 'jokes' you did on Mari. We just didn't know until now about the murder attempt on her when she was just seven. I know a lot more than you think & although I can't stop you going in this year I can tell you this, be prepared. Be very prepared. Has for you Ace, they already know how much you were a party to. By the way Mari didn't know she was to be Cato's until five days ago when her mother finally told her. The same warning goes to you too.  
The two of you are banned from the wedding & Ace there is a car waiting for you to take you to your home right now. In the trunk of course. For each action has an equal & resound reaction, boys. Brick the Peace Keepers are here to escort you back to your dorm. YOU are hereby restricted to campus until reaping day. Dismissed. _  
_Has for you two, the only reason why you are not expelled is because you didn't know their intentions & pointed us in the right direction to save Mari. Plus you had Cato's back when Brick told you about the reaping balls & informed me about their plans. For that I thank you but, pull another stunt any stunt & I'll personally throw you to the wolves."_

_"Sir, is Mari okay?"_

_"She will be. Now Your tuxes are here for fittings. I suggest to get ready for the most darkest Gothic wedding in this district's history.-Dismissed."_

After they left Cato looks at Brutus;

_"Thanks. I knew Corey & Mason would've never condoned outright murder. Especially a little girl's."_

_"That's why they came to me. They didn't figure it out until later of Brick's intentions. Corey pointed you in the right area which was his idea. Mason volunteered to run cover for you & keep me in the loop. Mason saved one of the balls that had your name in it. All records show you didn't take trassere that year. However what they did to Tom, Mace, Mari & you was no joke." _

_"Well lets get this show on the road."_

_"Yeap, damn tuxes."_

Leni told them she's with the girls & headed back in. Has the guys were about to head to the pool house;

_"Hey Brutus!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thanks."_

_"Thanks for the delivery of the two C's."_

* * *

**One week later...**

Snow makes an announcement that leaves no doubt that the tributes are in for a surprise;

_"Welcome citizens of Panem to another Game season. This year there will be NO ALLIANCES allowed. It will be every Tribute for themselves. This arena has a ten day time span to complete to become Victor. There will be another announcement at the Tribute Parade. I bid good evening to all & may the odds be ever in your favor."_

Cato told Mari that he was her mentor for the Games. Mari thought: "_Great thanks Uncle Snow, just kiss my life goodbye."_ Knowing that she wouldn't take it well he prepared himself for the worst. She was just calm about it. What Mari didn't know was when she slept, Cato watched her as to memorized every one of her features for all time.

During this time between fittings & rehearsals, Cato trained Mari even more for the arena. Not that he needed to. Leni was right, Mari is ready.

* * *

**Five Days later... The Raven's Bride Trial: **

_Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream.-Edgar Allen Poe (The Raven)_

During this whole time, Cato was on his best behavior. When her hair was dyed Blue-black per her request, Cato told her the truth & said he thought it suited her more. When her gown arrived, he didn't even peek. In the final rehearsal where he could either plead his case to her or have her pick he didn't because he knew better.  
For a Raven's Bride wedding are very rare yet still have certain steps to take. Mari up to yesterday could have rescinded but she didn't only if Cato pleads is case to her in the presence of the guest can Mari rescind. He knows Mari when she takes a stand, she will not rescind, ever. Yet at the rehearsal dinner Cato had to ask:

_"Can I please have steak like everyone else? Otherwise it can be a distraction when I am mentoring you in the games."_

It was the only thing Mari changed has she nodded yes to him. Yet every night with Lexi present Cato would wait until he knew she was asleep before checking on her. Remembering every feature as if for the last time she was breathing. For as of tomorrow Mari could very well be Cato's last victim.

For his part, President Snow personally delivered the two vials for the wedding. Yet what he didn't tell Cato that all will be well. By law he couldn't nor he wouldn't say if he 'accidentally' gave Cato two vials of choke berry juice at half strength. What the public doesn't know, won't hurt them Snow muses to himself.

* * *

Cato was in the pool house finishing getting ready when there was a knock on the door. Mason opens it to find a servant carrying two trays in has Brutus & Victor Haymitch Abernathy walk in. Brutus takes the box off the first tray & gives it to him;

_"This is a gift from your bride."_

Cato opens the note that was included with it.  
_"We love with a love that was more than love. Quoth the Raven-Nevermore. Whatever you do, do not lose this.-Mari"_

There were two keys on a fine chain. Cato was puzzled by this yet put the necklace on. Haymitch comes up with the second tray on it was eight double shot glasses almost filled with bourbon. Haymitch has each man take one then spoke:

"_I thank you Cato for inviting me to your wedding today. We (pointing to Brutus & himself) have a little bit of a tradition. This is our send off to every Victor who gets married. If it ain't broke we don't need to fix it. So here it is, MAN UP boys! Another bites the dust."_

Each downs theirs & has they file out, stack the glass upside down. Mason looks at Brutus;

"_Do you know what those keys are for?"_

"_Yes, the bride went 'totally' medieval for the event."_

Mason's eyes got huge & has the best man deemed it his duty to inform the groom why he keeps those keys on him no matter what. In another part of the house there more somber party going on for the Bride.

* * *

In her room in her black gown that was inspired by a time period known as the renaissance, with the exception of the square cut neckline across her chest the gown covered her completely. The tiny blue-black jet beading that covered the gown gave off a glow to added to her pale skin. Her halo wreath had blue black roses within its green folds was placed upon her head. Her mother was in tears has she was escorted down the aisle by Havensbee to her seat.

President Snow escorted Mari down the aisle where even he had to admit today, she was a force to be reckoned with. As all stood Mari walked down with her head held high. Snow whispered something to Cato has he gave Mari's hand over to him. The vows were spoken then the time came for the final step of the Trial. For the Groom to plead his case or, to tell his bride to pick. Cato voice was hoarse when he said;  
_"Pick."_

Mari never wavered;  
_"Right."_

Cato gave her the vial which she downed in one gulp. The preacher pronounced them married yet before the preacher said the last line of the service, the vial took effect. The audience gasp as everything in Mari's world went black she starts to fall only to be caught by her groom. Mari then whispered something from Hamlet;

"_Sergeant Death is strict in his arrest. _ (inhales deeply) _More or less, the rest is silence."_

Cato kissed her brow. All stand as he then carries her back into the house & lays her on the window seat in her room. Doctors had heart monitors attached to her then & there. Yet Cato had to asked;  
_"How long before we know for sure?"_

_"Forty-five minutes to an hour & a half."_

For many like Cato, it was the longest hour of their life. About half way through Snow pulls Cato aside & gives him a present that he'll never forget.

"_Cato_ (looks around) _no need to worry. It was at half strength."_

_"Sir?"_

_"I intervened for my goddaughter. Both vials were of choke berry juice at half strength. This is my gift to you to atone for blaming you for Tom. Mari was the one who found the records on you & Tom. Treat her well."_

_"Yes Sir, thank you."_

Just then the Lexi came & got Cato. The doctor pulled him aside;

_"We have a heartbeat. A strong one."  
_

* * *

Cato races upstairs to Mari's room. By then the Doctors inform the guest that Mari is fine, that she's back. Where he hears the monitors. For him its one of the sweetest sounds he's heard today. He also notices Mari, is trying to wake up.  
_"Shh... We got you Mari. Sleep. I'm not going anywhere."_


	6. Ch5 Crazy Train D-Day Part 2

********Disclaimer; I don't own it & all that jazz**  
**Yeap still going to the dark side with a slight lemony twist-Hugs & Toodles****

* * *

******The Raven's Bride**

**Chapter 5**

**Crazy Train, D-day part2**

* * *

_Human Judges can show mercy but against the laws of nature, there is no appeal.-William Clark_

* * *

In the middle of the night Cato carried Mari & boarded the express bullet train to the Capitol. For in two days is Reaping Day for the 73rd Hunger Games. Has the sun rose Cato hears a groan.

_"Mari?... Mari can you hear me?"_

Groaning...

Mari Castle-Hadley opened her green eyes to a very relieved hubby.  
_"Train, I take it?"_

_"Yeap. just answer me one question? What's with the iron underwear?"_

_"Please tell me you didn't lose the keys."_

_"I still got them."_

_"In case nobody was there & somebody tries to take advantage of me, I wasn't going to make it easy for them. Hello! (she notices Cato is just in sweat pants, six pack is present & she's admiring the view.)"_

Mari gets up & sit right back down when she realizes that she is just in a sheet accept for Cato's over-sized shirt & her panties has Cato laughs.

_"Where in the hell are my clothes?!"_

_"Don't worry, I made sure they were packed for the trip. Mari we are on our way to another location within the capitol. You're going to have to trust me Mari. I'm your mentor & trainer for the games. Leni is Brick's. Don't worry she's so pissed off at him that he'll want to die in the arena before even thinking of asking her for her help. She won't tell him anything that she taught you at all. (Pauses a moment)  
Mari I'm not sorry that I tried to prevent you from the arena. I promised your brother when he volunteered for me at my first reaping. I promised Tom I would do everything humanly possible to keep you out of there. Even if it meant that I had to be a total dick toward you. I gave Tommy my word to keep you safe, MY word. Now because of you not being told about our arranged marriage, you're going in. I am sorry that you were never told about the arrangement. You had a right to know."_

"_I take it you changed me out of what I was wearing?"_

Cato nods hoping she won't get too mad at him about this. He thought to himself it's good start so far so good. Mari looked at him trying to see what got him to say all that just now. She could tell for Cato, he was confiding in her. Cato was asking for trust & he's giving her that trust in return. That meant a lot to Mari.

_"Did you like what you saw? By the way how was it like to kiss my..."_

Cato stopped her mid-sentenced with a kiss. Not a forceful one, a gentle one. He didn't stop until, felt her respond back.

_"I kissed your brow when you went down, nothing more. The wedding was a hit 'after' everyone found out that you didn't swallowed Nightlock but Choke juice. Mari you don't have a clue how scared I was for you when you passed out for the Raven Bride's Trial. Not knowing if you took Nightlock or, not. Only 45 minutes later when Lexi called me because of the doctor who announced that you were back. Even then only when I saw your heartbeat on the monitors, was I relieved. Especially when you were fighting back to wake up then & there. To answer your last question, yes I like what I saw & what I see now very_ (kisses the tip of her nose), _very much."_

With that Cato starts kissing her again has his one of his hands start going downward. Mari only had her instincts to go off of has she explores this new territory for the first time. For Mari who has never been timid a day in her life, went with it until she decided to flip him over to return the favor. Except she took his hands & put them behind her waist then whispered;

"_Nah uh, No hands."_

_"You don't think I can?"_

What she said next nearly drove him over the edge:

_"Nope, I want you to prove it. Show me how you can touch with no hands."_

_"Mari, you don't know what you're asking for but I'll show you."_

Knock... knock... knock

The two of them groans. Mari puts her head against his shoulder;  
"_DAMN IT!"_

Mari gets up throws open the door to find a very red faced Brutus at the door.

"_Morning Mari. You & Cato need to get ready. We're almost at the Capitol."_

Mari hits a very cold shower has Brutus wait for them in the dining car.

* * *

They arrived at the capitol & they are taken to a section where they will be secluded from the other Tributes until after the Tribute parade. President Snow built a mini training center for them which included a separate set of private quarters & staff as well. They get today off to 'settle' in. Mari just looks at Brutus & smiles;

_"I'll see you guys for dinner."_

Brutus leaves.

_"You're going to have to tell me one of these days how in the hell did you do that."_

_"I didn't do a dang thing, Cato. Yet."_

_"We got to go over what will going on the next couple of days before the Tribute parade."_

"_Okay then correct me_ (pushes Cato onto the sofa & straddles his lap) _if I'm wrong Cato; Two days from now each district will reap or, pick two Tributes, they arrive here go directly to the remake center to meet their stylist and to get ready for the tribute parade. Then its the tribute parade where like every other year the chariots are pulled by horse & the Tributes are seen for the first time. Then training, then they go in front of the game makers who give us a 0 to 12 score. Then night before the games all tributes are interviewed by Caesar, followed by the banquet. Early the next morning final workout followed by being taken to the arena. Put into the tubes sent up on the platforms when the buzzer goes off the games begin. Did I miss_ (kisses the tip of his nose) _anything?"_

(gulps) _"No."_

_"Okay then I'm going to_ (as she just 'accidentally' grinds down to get his attention) _unpack for tomorrow & prepare for the reaped."_

Before she could get completely up, pulls her back down for a kiss. This time his kiss showed her his hunger & need for her to make it out of there alive. Has Cato picks her up wrapping her legs around his waist walks them over to their room & kicks the door closed behind them.

* * *

**Two Days later...**

Brick & Cara, Mari's arch rivals arrive to the remake center along with Jemma & Ace from District One. That night the parade goes has is always does. President Snow stand at the podium to make is yearly speech;

"_Tributes welcome. Welcome to the 73rd Hunger Games. We appreciate your dedication & your sacrifice yet, this year is different. For in years past crimes have been committed against the country with a few of our district born. Crimes of treason, of assault, of attempted murder on a child, of rigging of games past in their home districts. It is why this year NO alliances will be allowed & there is more. THIS arena has a ten day dead line for its Victor. Also this year there will be a 25th Tribute to wield the sword & balance the scales of Justice to the guilty party are among this years reaped. In fact the Tribute who shall represent Justice. The 25th Tribute of the 73rd Hunger Games from District Two, I give you Mari Castle-Hadley."_

Has all look down where the stable doors reopen has Mari comes out in a dress of her own design to represent the Roman goddesses Themis (law & order) & Diane (the huntress). Snow sent in a new stylist by the name of Cinna for her hair & makeup. Mari's one shouldered gown was almost has dark as her raven hair glitters from the blue-black jets sewn into it to give it depth. The crowds roared their approval of this new Tribute entry. Cato looks on seeing no one but her as she only looks at him.

"_Oh my god_." Was all he could say as he looked on.

Leni was heard to say to the other mentors;

_"I told you so! 'My' Mari 'never' disappoints."_

Gloss looked at Cato with the same type of concern but for another there. Pats him on the back;

_"She's stunning! You my friend are one lucky son of a bitch."_

Snow continues on to end his speech:

"_Happy Hunger Games & may the odds be ever in your favor."_

The chariots return to the stables where as soon as Mari arrives, Cato is smiling waiting there for her, along with Brutus. Mari looks at the two;

"_How did I do?"_

_"YOU were born for this._ (raising his voice loud enough for all the stylist & mentors to hear) _I can't believe that YOU designed this!"_

"_Thank you Brutus. Coming from you a true compliment indeed."_

Cato looks at her:

_"You designed this?"_

_"And both wedding dresses & all the bridal party dresses too, Cato."_

_"WOW! I didn't know you were this talented._ (has he notices his two former friends staring at them with hatred) _Let continue this elsewhere & dinner is almost ready."_

_"Okay but tomorrow can we invite District Twelve over?"_

_"Why?"_

"_Because I feel they're more a friend than we realized."_

Brutus goes over to Haymitch & Effie to give the invitation.

* * *

Between training they stole moments for themselves. They talked more, opened up a little more each time. Memorized everything about the other has if it was for the last time each they were going to see them each night. When it was the night before the Game makers eval's only then, Mari starts to get nervous.

_"What if they give me a low score?"_

_"Don't choke then. Mari, Leni did her job well. I didn't have to train you on anything. That's why during this time, I trained you on Brick's weaknesses. Where he is vulnerable. He's never learned to protect himself better from that because he's so cocky, a know it all. You gave me a run for MY money but, you're not cocky. I'm just worried."_

_"Why?"_

_"They prepare you for winning the games. Not for dealing with the aftermath of them, Mari. The nightmares from the arena, the looks you get for they know what you had to do to come home alive. On the Victory tour when you have to look into those hollowed eyes of every parent of every dead Tribute. There's so much more, Mari. A lot more. Everyone thinks we live a life of ease, we don't. The arena is designed to break you. Break your spirit within, I didn't want this for you. I understand why 'you' needed to go in, believe me I do Mari. If I could, Brick & Ace would've never made it to the arena period for what they did. (_Cato takes her face in his hands_) Just make it back home. Promise me you'll make it back."_

"_Promise me, yours is the first face I see when I wake up. That & after this, you give me a back rub in a towel & a smile."_

_"Get out of the arena in less than seven days & you're on. I won't leave your side from the time you get on that plane until you wake up. I promise."_

_"I promise I will do my very best to make it back."_

* * *

In another building not far away the other mentors meet for drinks. They chats on who is the best victor for this years games. Many are thrown because of the '25th' Tribute. Johanna had enough of the B.S so the queen of tact & genteelness decides to open with this very topic;

_"Just what the fuck is up with this 25th Tribute Bullshit?!"_

Brutus looks over at her then at Leni & nods. Leni takes over;

_"Years ago there was this little auburn haired, emerald eye girl who lost her world Jo. When she was still 6 her parents, who were great friends of the Hadley's signed a marriage contract for her to marry Cato when she became of age. She was never told, she was suppose to be with Cato. She was almost killed when Brick & Ace forged a note saying Cato needed to talk to her about Tommy. In turn Brick & Ace along with two other witnesses jumped the child stuffed her in a steam trunk & left her for dead (_some of the other mentors gasped_) in the storage basement. _

_I had just told her parents that because of her being bullied by those assholes next term, I would start her defense training. Then at Cato's first reaping his name was called, our 'volunteer' was a no show so Tommy Castle stepped up. Tommy didn't received the training like Mace (_Brick's older brother_)._

_In our district we frown on sending children younger than 14 into the arena. We do everything that we legally can to prevent it. We found out later that there were over 42 entries with Cato's name on it. In our district, students enrolled at our school do not take trassere because their families are given extra for their sacrifice to take another place so Cato should have had only the two entries. On top of the fact that, Brick & Ace had drugged Mace's drink so he was injured and was prevented to report to his reaping. We found out that the night before the reaping, Brick broke into one of the offices took out 42 boys names including his own & put Cato's in their place so the count would stay the same then resealed it for reaping day. These are the crimes that the president spoke of. When Tommy Castle lost the games Mari who was barely 11 at the time, cornered Mace & got the rest of the story from him. She did the digging on her own, gave her case over to me & to Snow, her Godfather for review (_at this the mentors gasp 'oh shit' here we go, Snow's goddaughter is The Raven's Bride_). Her only request was that when it was to be her year, she goes in for the girls to take them down in the games so that our district wouldn't be disgraced. What we didn't know is that Cato promised Tommy to keep her out of the arena at all costs.  
_  
_Mari's mother never told her of the marriage contract until after she moved Mari's belongings over to Cato's. This is a breech of Mari's rights because her mother knew that Mari was the pick to be the volunteer this year. In our district, you can not take away a bride's right to volunteer for the games or not inform them that they are under contract nor, hold them hostage. All three of these were done to Mari who worked so hard, called on her only outlet. She called on for the Raven's Bride trial & you know the rest._  
_Mari pass the trials so even though she is married for all time to Cato, she gets whatever she wants for life. That is by law. Mari is going in there to get justice for Mace who was denied his right to volunteer, for Cato who's was set up in an act of treason to be murdered but most of all for her brother Tommy who by doing the right thing was killed in the games. Blight isn't your kid sister in this one?"_

_"No, my cousin is. Why?"_

_"Keep an eye on what happens to the male from your district if Mari gets a hold of him first. I can guarantee it won't be pretty."_

_"Oh shit! !"_

Johanna looks at Leni;

_"Len, what for fuck's sake are you talking about?"_

Blight answered for Leni;

"_The year Tom Castle went in he was not a member of the pack & being from District Two had no allies either. I always thought it was impressive that he made it to the final 6 six on his own. Wait a minute..._

_"NOW WHAT?!"_

_"Now I know why the are no allies or, packs allowed this year, Jo-Jo. The 'Careers' were torturing a 12 year old. A little girl from twelve. When Tom took both of them out in a hand to hand combat match. Slit both of their throats in one 360 swipe, clean down to the spinal cord. They were dead in less than two seconds. Freed the kid only to be later tortured to death by the male tribute from 7. Even when the girl died while helping to free him, he slowly tortured him to death for nearly 10 hours. Don't tell me she did..."_

Only then Leni nodded as she answered him;

_"Yes she did. Mari saw the whole thing from start to finish. All ten hours of it! Her big brother was her world, Blight. Her world! Why in the hell do you think that he got a better funeral than all the others combined. In our district our fallen are carried by their class mates to their graves. Thomas Raven Castle's funeral, he was carried by ALL Victors from District Two! For Mari, its all about justice for Tommy. Don't 'ever' forget that. Oh & people MY Mari never disappoints."_

* * *

**The next day...**

The Tributes go in one by one to the Game Makers. Leni & Brutus told Seneca to keep an eye out for Mari. Brutus went so far has to tell Seneca, '_she_ has my respect'. This got the Head Game Makers attention. This & President Snow was there with them today. They all go through their strengths & drills then they're dismissed. Mari goes in does hers, everything right on target in dead center of each target. Its the tightest grouping during the evaluation's history. Then she pick up her specialty the Chinese Stars & goes for it. Just before she is dismissed Seneca Crane asks her one question;

_"If you were to get a 'perfect' score what would you like for your reward?"_

Knowing the President of Panem is sitting right there & knowing about the rumors of rebellion in the districts Mari does not hesitate to reply in kind:

_"Human judges can show mercy where in the laws of nature there is no appeal. Sir, if I should be honored with a perfect score to show that the 'Victors' of the rebellion are merciful in their judgment, the five youngest Tributes are to be returned to their families with the country's thanks for their service & sacrifice."_

_"Why the five youngest, young lady?"_

_"They're all under 14, Sir. Their chances are slim at best to win let alone cope with the responsibilities that comes with it."_

_"Finnick won at fourteen."_

_"Mr. Otair was born with a trident in his hand or, so legend goes Mr. Crane, Sir."_

_"Touche young lady, touche. We'll wait & see. Dismissed."_

_"Thank you for your consideration, Sirs."_

With that Mari left as the Game Markers started to debate the scores. Only then did President Snow speak;

"_Brava young lady brava. Gentlemen I do not think the male from District Two deserves a ten this year when the young lady from twelve performed better. Nor does the young man from One when most of the others did better in their sleep. Here are what I think the scores should be this year. Gentlemen, may the odds be ever in your favor." _

With that he left knowing their little code, Mari gave him what she wanted for a wedding present & for having a second wedding at the Capitol. Snow muses to himself;  
"_She would never ask for a present out right. She also never let many know that I'm her godfather. "_

He also knows that she found a way to quell the rebellion at least for this year while making the capitalists happy & him a huge profit off of it. Okay for that he'll let Seneca know she's earned a bonus for the end of the games, whatever she wants. Snow was heard to mutter;  
"_Damn I wish she was of Capitol birth."_

* * *

Mari was on her way back to her quarters when she overheard Brick & Ace in the hall. She overheard Brick say;

_"Just wait until I get that bitch in the arena. I'll rape her on national television before I slowly kill her & Cato can't do a thing about it. I'll make her wish she died in that trunk that day for breaking my nose. The fucking bitch. You know what we have to do get her."_

_"Yeah but what's your beef with her?"_

_"Not her dipshit! Her! Mari, get real. My beef is Cato. He always gets the best. Not anymore. Hell we got him to hate her didn't we? Now that she's his, I'm going to make her pay in turn, he'll pay for what his father did to destroy my family. Go, we didn't see each other, get it."_

Ace just nods as he moves closer to Mari who ducks into the stairwell until she hears Ace go into the elevator. Mari waits for a few then quietly goes up to the next floor & takes another elevator up to their floor. They've been planning in secret to be allies the whole time. Oh shit, what the fuck. Cato's dad? She knew of an accident years ago that cost him part of his hand. She realizes she needs to talk to Brutus.  
Mari went directly back to their quarters went into the bathroom & hit the showers. Only when the water was on full blast then did she start to cry. She was worried now more than ever. She's also worried that she asked for too much from her godfather. Knowing what happens to those who piss her godfather off has gotten her worried to the bone & not just for her.

* * *

In another part of their quarters Cato is in the gym working out when Brutus storms in:

_"Where's Mari?"_

_"Evaluations Brutus. What's going on?"_

_"YOUR Tribute told the Head Game Maker with the sitting President in attendance during HER evaluations, that if she receives a 'perfect' score that the five youngest tributes are to be return to their homes to their PARENTS with the country's thanks."_

_"WHAT! !?"_

Cato gets up & starts looking for her. Then calling for her. He goes into their room & hears the shower going. He also hears her crying. He's thinking _'Oh holy shit, what the fuck happened_?' He just goes in there, opens the door & stops. Mari is sitting on the floor of the shower sobbing. The last time that he's seen her that way was when she was telling Lexi that her worst fear is coming to life that, he was going to make her life a living hell.

_"Mari?_ (as he turns off the water & wraps her in a towel) _What happened? Come on. Tell. Me. What. Happened?"_

This made Mari sob even worse. By then Brutus was at the doorway texting Leni. Cato looked over his shoulder, had a servant grabbed a blanket & wrapped her in that too before picking her up bridal style carried her to bed. Leni had replied;

_"If she's that far, not much Brutus. Ask her yes/no questions until she calms down. I'll be there after I lock dipshit in his room for the night. Peace Keeper just came by about an incident. Wait ask her if she was in the hall & heard Brick?"_

Brutus does & Mari nodded yes. At that point Brutus just calls Leni;

_"I'm swapping places with you for a 'few' drills. Get up here now!"_

_"My pleasure."_

Brutus hangs up & looks at Cato as he gets on the phone to Mitch;

_"Houston we have a problem. Meet me in D-2 now bring Finnick & Blight."_

Brutus tells Cato that he'll be back in time for the scores & to keep her calm.

Now Cato just holds her even closer;  
_"Its going to be okay, Shh."_

In two minutes Leni came into the room escorted by an A-vox servant. Leni came in front of the pair & started firing off questions;

"_Mari was Ace with Brick in the Hall?"_

Mari nodded yes.

_"Were they planning something together?"_

Nod yes.

_"Did they see you?"_

Definite shake no, much to Cato's & Leni's relief.

_"Do you know why?"_

Vigorously nod yes then stuttered & looked at Cato;

_"Yooouuurr ddd-aa-dd. Dad, Caattooo , Cato."_

With that Mari burrows closer to Cato as if her life depended on it. For Cato the rest started to fall into place why Brick & in extension Ace, was his 'friend' all this time. Leni then looked at Cato;

_"Seems you have a story to tell me. Get her dressed. Peace Keepers will be here soon."_

**Meanwhile in D-2 suite...**

_"Up... hold it... hold it... down", as Brick drop the dumb bells to his sides & replies;_

_"Sir one sir!"_

* * *

***Had a lot to put in this chapter. That's why you get about one that is twice as long.-Enjoy.***  
***Tootles & Hugs from the rubber room at the nut farm.***


	7. Ch 6 Arena part1

*****Disclaimer; I don't own the Hunger Games***  
***Heads up still going there, still doing that, still rated M for a reason & still same bat Channel.***  
***May have an occasion Lemon twist here & there*****

* * *

**The Raven's Bride  
Chapter 6  
Arena  
Part 1  
**

* * *

_***Here's Rosemary that's for remembrance. Pray love remember me-Hamlet. William Shakespeare.***  
_

* * *

Cato looks at his wife before telling Leni what happened all those years ago. In a way he's glad he can tell what happened. He started:

_"You noticed that the President walked my wife down the aisle? (_at this Leni nods_)_

It was after our parents signed the betrothal contract between Mari & I. Brick's father, Mr. Hermes had a big problem, actually two of them. Drinking & gambling. Dad bailed him out & Mr. Hermes always paid him back but it added a strain. Finally my dad said he would get him help but would not longer bail him out. Mr. Hermes was going to go for it, get help when he went for a walk never to return home again. A search party was formed only to find Mr. Hermes hanging in a tree. Mr. Hermes like myself was right handed so because the knot was done by a person who was left handed they ruled it a homicide. Dad was arrested for capitol murder. My dad as up for trial when Ares, Mari's father found the real killers but died because of it. After the truth came out that they were hired for a hit & mistaken Mr. Hermes for my dad, they were sentenced to life in a penal colony. Brick never forgave dad for it. Six months later, dad was on his way home when he was jumped & shot in his right hand received permanent nerve damage from a toxin that coated the bullet. They never caught the ones responsible for it. Now it all makes sense."

"_What makes sense, Cato?"_

_"Brick was there with me when my parents signed the contract for Mari. That's why he always picked on her, berated her when I wasn't around yet Mari wouldn't say anything about it. I heard about it from Lexi. (he looks down to see now Mari sleeping) Including the first time Mari broke his nose for hitting Lexi. She knocked him on his ass too. Leni whatever he said to get her this spooked, must have been real bad for her to cry. Let alone to cry in front of me."_

_"She cried in fro... WOW! Actually cried in fro.. Holy Shitballs! She doesn't even cry in front of 'me'. One thing about the games that we know that the tributes don't, there are cameras everywhere. You need to wake her up & get her ready."_

With that Leni left. Within fifteen minutes the Peace Keepers arrive & they show on the big screen what was said. Actually Mari only got about the last quarter of it. President Snow knowing that Mari is safe called on the screen;

_"Mari I just saw the video. This is not good."_

_"I'm fine sir. Had a mini melt down but I'm fine now. Please do not change a thing if anything it'll give me more of a reason to get them. However I think you may want to reopen a case in District Two."_

_"Trunk?"_

_"No Sir, attempted murder after my father died in your service Mr. President."_

_"You're talking about the Hadley shooting."_

_"Yes Sir, it was the reason why you banned guns except for military use in this country. I need for someone to find where Ace or Marvel were that day. If memory serves Marvel was a competitive shooter at the time. Sorry sir, I just connected the dots."_

_"Well, that would be a 'most' interesting angle. What would be the motive?"_

_"Ace is Brick's friend. Brick's father Mr. Hermes was murdered while being mistaken for Cato's father. If Brick didn't buy the confession then chances are those two know something no one else does. And I know Ace well enough to know he'd do anything for his brother & vice versa. I've met Marvel, Sir. They're close."_

_"Oh. I hope you enjoy tonight's scoring Mari. I'm sure everyone will find it 'interesting'. May the odds be ever in your favor."_

_"Has with you sir."_

* * *

After that the three were shown the whole conversation. Brick & Ace will be restricted in quarters until the arena. Cato then looks at Mari;  
_"I'm sorry. I just can't stand the thought of you going into an arena let alone with those two in there. Knowing what they have planned for you & can't do anything about it."_

_"Talk to Gloss. He's Aces mentor for the games. If not I'm sure you can get Cashmere to get 'her' twin to see reason."_

With that Leni hugged her protégé for the last time, knowing she will be a victor real soon. Brutus then returns with Haymitch, Blight & Finnick. They pulled Cato aside & told him about a '_few_' of Brutus's drills that he did. Cato laughed as he himself remembers. Cato told them about Snow. The guys now know this is about to get train wrecked good. They're not going to miss the scores tonight even if they were on their death beds. Finnick went up to Mari.

"_Mari are you okay?"_

_"Yes Sir. I'm fine."_

_"Mari you just saw how they were planning your rape & murder. Even I wouldn't be fine about this."_

_"Not the first time they tried to do either sir."_

At this the other three mentors including her husband stop & look at her. Cato stood front of her. Mari knew he wanted to know so she told him of all the attempts on her. This also included when they tried to rape her at 'his' Victory Ball. Cato had that look. Mari thought to herself 'he hates me now.' Yet Brutus knew '_that_' look:

_"Cato, no. We got this one."_

Then mouths _'she needs you now'_ has he motions the other three men into another room. That's when he sat down next to her, pulls her onto his lap to comfort her;

_"Mari shh, I'm not mad at you, I don't hate you. Shush."_

* * *

**Later that evening...**

Mari who was a wreck was sleeping in Cato's arms when the scores was starting to air. Brutus was watching it with them. Caesar came on the air in Mango that really didn't suit him & started reading the scores by district;  
_District One, Ace 7. (_Brutus & Cato laugh at this.)  
_District One, Jemma, 10  
__District Two, Brick, 6; (Cato is smiling at this while down stairs, Brick is throwing a tantrum in his room & Leni calls him an embarrassment to the district)_  
_District Two, Cara, 9;  
__District Three, Bose 8_ _  
__District Three, Wires 4;  
__District Four, Caviar 9;  
__District Four, Aqua 10  
__District Five, Caro 6  
__District Five, Rissa 5 __  
District Six, Lucid 4  
__District Six Raven 8  
District Seven Forrest 9  
District Seven, Clara 8  
District Eight, Robin, 7  
District Eight, Gwen 7  
District Nine, Thresher 5  
District Nine, Amber, 4  
District Ten, Bo 9  
District Ten, Lily 6  
District Eleven, Husk 9  
District Eleven, Bella, 7  
District Twelve, Rye 7__;  
District Twelve, Eva 8 _

Cato started to wake Mari up at the beginning. She was fully awake by the time Caesar read nine's scores. Now Caesar reads her scores;  
_"Last but certainly not least we have the 25th Tribute our Lady of Justice, Mari Castle-Hadley with a score of (pauses & does a double take). Ladies & Gentlemen this is a first in the History of the Hunger Games when I proudly announce Mari Castle-Hadley of District Two with a score of 12. Congratulations to District Two & Mari Castle-Hadley. Excuse me this has just came in, stay tune for an announcement from President Snow."_

Cato lets out a victory battle cry as Mari holds on to him for dear life. You hear Leni from the second floor with her's. Brutus claps his hands has he then picks up his phone & reads the texts. It's from Leni to all the mentors who said Mari wouldn't score a twelve;  
_"I TOLD YOU ALL & I'LL SAY IT AGAIN, 'MY' MARI 'NEVER' & I MEAN NEVER DISAPPOINTS! ! PAY UP & THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTRIBUTION.-LENI." _

Caesar then comes back on to state the following;

_"We have just received this score correction for two of the tributes for this year from President Snow;  
_  
_To make myself crystal clear on the 'rules' this year that its every man or, woman for themselves, that there will be NO alliances of any kind the males from Districts One & Two will have a training score 'adjustment'. (at this even Leni looks at Brick who has his head in his hands) Their scores are as follows; Male District One score of 2! Male of District Two, 0. To all the Tributes good Luck & may the 'odds' be ever in your favor."_

Brutus & Cato look at each other & laugh. Brutus said;  
_  
__"They'll be lucky if they're not banished to Twelve for this."_

Mari replies:

"_Brutus, what do you have against Twelve & poor Victor Abernathy to do that to him?"_

The two men look at Mari, laugh. Cato left the room for a moment when Mari asks Brutus to walk her down the aisle at tomorrow's ceremony after the interview.

* * *

**The Following Evening...**

All are lined up one by one for their interviews. After, Ace & Brick did their interviews the Peace Keepers escorted them back to their quarters. One by one Caesar interviews them bringing out the best out of the for more sponsors & a better shot at survival. Then he interviews Mari to get her story on the Raven's Bride. Mari worked with Cinna on this dress so if Cato was watching she can switch out with a basic twirl. After Caesar introduced her & she sits down he goes about asking on the Raven Bride's Trial;  
_"So you are the Raven's Bride care to enlighten us about it?"_

_"Well Caesar when a girl in our district's basic rights are ignored or, violated before marriage she can called herself the Raven's Bride. Usually mother & daughter plan the wedding together as their last mother-daughter project. When my mother asked for my colors, I started this path with my answer, Raven __Blue-black. There's certain steps that would take too long to explain yet it does have meaning than your usual wedding."_

_"Oh how is that so?"_

"_Particularly at the end. You see the groom has up to this time, to 'dissuade' the bride where the bride only has up to the last 48 hours before the wedding. If it goes to the wedding day the groom can plea his case at the alter or say pick in which, the bride will say left or right. She is given a vial which will either have Nightlock or Choke juice in it. Either way they are married for all time. For a bride to have to take these steps takes extreme courage & daring so the reward should they die at the alter is that neither can remarry, ever. Should the bride live her rights are restored to her & she gets what she wants for life."_

_"Wow. Now you scored a perfect twelve. What did your husband say to that?"_

_"Well he didn't actually say anything (waggles the eyebrows) Caesar."_

_"Now he is not here because...?"_

_"After my interview we are preforming a second ceremony here for all of the capitol to see. (The audience applauded loudly)"_

_"So what happens after the games?"_

"_Life Caesar. Plain everyday life. Or everyday life when you're married to Cato. I can say its never dull. _(there are a few cat calls & wolf whistles)_ Easy there. He's mine ladies."_

"_So after the games what are you kids planning on doing?"_

_"Making up for lost time & having a lot of fun. A whole lot of fun. (Mari acts distracted) Oh I'm so sorry Caesar you were saying?'_ (audience laughing).

_"One last question in one word describe your husband?"_

_"Talented. Yeah that's the perfect word for him. Talented. Really, really, really talented (more wolf whistles & cat calls). Boy is he very talented (cat calls). Ladies... Mine! Oh again Caesar I'm sorry. It happens when I think about Cato, you were saying?"  
_

_"Ladies & Gentlemen, the 25th Tribute Mari Castle-Hadley." _

The interviews end & Brutus came & escorted Mari to the ceremony at the banquet venue. In another end of the building eight guys are together during Mari's interview. They blocked the screen so he could not see what she was wearing but Cato smiles has his wife gives her description in one word. And of course he gets ribbed by the guys while they're posing for pictures. Haymitch comes with the tray & eight shot glasses has they lined up to go out. The outside crowd roars as they watch the ceremony from the Tribute parade grounds & large screens provided for the event. All have taken their seats, the bridal party does their walk Mari whispers to Brutus:

_"Thanks for walking me down."_

_"You're welcome. It's nice to give one away."  
_  
At this point all stand, the roar of the crowd is almost deafening outside & the Groom is straining to see his bride. When they walk through, Brutus twirls Mari. Her dress changes from the interview dress to her second bridal in Goth colors of lavender & black yet cut in the Greek goddess fashion.

_"Oh. My. God." _

**Later afterwards...**

_"Remember you promised."_

_"Yes. You looked beautiful tonight."  
_  
Has Cato hands skimmed up her legs:

Has Mari intertwined her fingers with his:

_"Nah-uh, no hands."_

* * *

**Game Day...Yippee Kai Yay Mother Fucker...**

The tributes arrived to the arena & are escorted to their launch cells. Portia is waiting for her.

"_Remember heads up. You can do this. Also here_ _is a note from Cato."_

While she puts on her jacket she can tell that her arena is more of a tropical environment. She opens & reads Cato's message;

_"Doubt the stars are on fire. Doubt the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a lair but never doubt I love.-Cato._

Mari smiles as she tucks this into her jacket pocket. She thanks Portia for everything & get into the tube. It seals has she raises into the muggy arena. Mari looks around to see that its a tropical environment. She knows this area, its was known has New Orleans before the dark days. Now its known as District 19.

* * *

Looking around there are 25 Tributes on 25 pedestals has the timer is nearing the one minute mark its stopped. Has President Snow makes an announcement five tributes, four of them age 12 with the fifth who turned 13 this morning pedestals are lowered again.  
These Tributes are;  
D-3 Bose age 13 (today)  
D-4 Aqua age 12  
D-5 Rissa age 12  
D-6 Rave age 12  
D-11 Husk age 12

"_Being the merciful leader that I am & to show that even the Victors of the rebellion can show mercy these five tributes are to return home with the countries thanks for their sacrifice."_

The one minute count down starts again & Mari knows she has 19 to 1 odds against her now. She also notices that her two primary targets are in equal distance from her yet father from the horn of the cornucopia. Both look at her as a prize to grab early to do what they have planned on from the very beginning. Mari has had enough of their mind games & bullying. Doesn't blink has she mouths her famous line to them.

**In the Mentor Room...**

Two mentors; _"What the fuck..."_

Cato replied:  
_"Three of the Tributes broke the rules. Snow only found two_ _of them which is why only two scores were 'adjusted'_."

One of them asked:  
_"How do you know?"_

_"They look at each other, then look at her as if to go after her directly. WHOA! THAT'S MY GIRL! WAY TO GO MARI! ! "_

Leni looks at Cato;  
_"WHAT?!"_

_"My wife, your protégé stared down Brick & Ace then mouthed 'Yippee Kai Yay Mother Fuckers' to them! !"_

Leni looks around the room where a few mentors look down;

_"Okay ALL of you pay up! ! I told you 'MY' Mari has never disappointed me!"_

After she collects the cash from all but Brutus who sided with her on this one, she gave the cash to Cato.

_"College fund for the baby."_

Cato then asks what are the bets for this year? Leni answers;

_1)Mari wouldn't back down. (Leni & Brutus won)_  
_2)Brick or, Ace will last less than ten minutes in the arena._  
_3) Mari vs. Brick or Mari vs. Jemma for the final round._  
_4) Less than six months from now Mari will be expecting._  
_5) Brick will disgrace himself in the arena._  
_6) Mari will have the least kills but the most respect in the games._  
_7) The arena will end in 7 days or less. _

Cato looks around;

_"I'm in on number 2 for Ace & Cara; number 3 being Mari vs. Jemma for the final two; on number 5 Brick will disgrace himself & yes on 7 because my wife wants her back rub. The others can't do on principle but on number four we sure were trying our damnedest last night to make 'that' a reality. Here's for the pot (as he gives Leni 200)."_

Yet Leni's eyes got big as she returns to Cato who replies;

_"Don't know. I got to get her out of there first." H__as the buzzer goes off & Cato sees his wife get to the horn first & grab her gear. He sees Mari get on top of the horn. Has she sees her First target behead a girl, THWACK! Ace falls to the ground with an arrow through his chest._

_"ACE! NOOOOO! !"_

Cara goes after Jemma from behind only to receive an axe in her chest from Jemma when she turned around & saw Cara. Mari got the boy from 9 as Brick had grabbed his gear, killed two from districts 3 & 9 before heading out. In the end, the blood bath the count was at ten. Has they showed them that night;

D-1 Ace  
D-2 Cara (Cato won the pool there)  
D-3 Wires  
D-5 Caro  
D-6 Lucid  
D-9 Both  
D-10 Both  
D-12 Rye

Has Mari found a cave behind a waterfall for her needs she hears two more cannons go off. Has she looks up to find that the boy from District 8 was kill by a snake & his partner by Brick who while raping her slit her throat just to shut her up. He was heard to say:  
_"Mari will get worst than that, Cato. That's a promise."_

In the mentors room Cato mutters;  
_"If he wins, I get him."_

Yet there was a reply;  
_"Only after me. I will not allow him to disgrace our district or, our family_ _name."_

Has Cato's turns around to find Mace, Brick's older brother.

In another part of the arena Jemma is not well her mentor sent her a kit & in turn Jemma got the surprise of her lifetime. Less than 24 hours into the games & over half the completion is gone. In the morning Cato sends a message to his wife to send her on a errand.

* * *

_****Part two of the arena coming up***  
****updating & correcting the typos, sorry***  
_


	8. Ch7 The Arena part2

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games***  
***Still a lemons twisted trip to the dark side. Still rated M for a reason & yes still same bat channel*****

* * *

**The Raven's Bride  
Chapter 7  
Arena Part 2**

* * *

_" You cannot do a kindness too soon. For you never know when its too late."-_Ralph Waldo Emerson.

* * *

**Arena: Day 3...**

A cannon goes off as Jemma in another part of the arena has just taken out her 6th tribute in the games. Mari & Brick are facing off near the north end of the river.

_"Bitch! I'm going to cut you up sooo bad?"_

_"Yeah right! Honey you can't make butter with that very 'tiny' toothpick of yours."_

_"How would you know?"_

_"Well to be honest your girlfriend, Brick. Built like a Brick...So not your rep with us girls at home that's for sure. Unlike you, Cato doesn't have that problem. He's very generous in that 'arena' & talented. Damn, Sweet Jesus is he talent... Oh I'm sorry, truth hurts Brick. Hey! Maybe we can find her a real man that won't backhand her on the fly while banging every whole on the planet."_

Brick charges, takes a swing has he back hands Mari but she stands her ground has two Chinese Stars, her favorite weapon of choice appear in her hands. Brick grabs her by her hair to throw her into a tree, yet Mari holds firm by using leverage against him which earns her a fist in her jaw. She waits to lure him in even more.

**In the Mentors room...**

In the mentors room, four other victors, plus two Peace Keepers are holding Cato back. There is a similar problem in the Presidents viewing box.

_"I'll kill him. That damn son of a bitch, I'll kill him. So help... Let me suit up & kill him Brutus."_

**Back in the arena...**

Brick smacks Mari around again.

"_Not so tough now. Are you bitch."_

_"Please, Cato's Yearlings do better than you ever could, you pussy."_

_"Hey Cato watch as I do 'your' wife & you can't do a thing about it!"_

_"But I can asshole. Yippee Kai Yay Mother fucker."_

At this Mari knees Brick in his balls hard with enough force to throw Brick off of her as she throws the stars at the same time at him. Brick screams has one is half buried in his hand to prevent it from taking out his eye. Mari does a half round house to knock him on ground so hard that, his head bounces off the ground. Not that was needed for its where the second star hit that dropped him (along with every male in the country cringe as they tear up) & had him clutching his groin. For the other star hit him between the shaft & his scrotum buried deep severing the vein. To drive the point 'home' Mari kicked the star in even further with the heel of her boot has she took his own knife from him. Then she stabbed him & twisting the knife into his groin to finish him off while making a very painful statement to men about raping women in this country. Brick bleeds out in under a minute has his cannon goes off, Mari kicks him in the face.

_"That's for Tommy, Cato & your brother Mace, you treasonous woman beating baby raping asshole."_

Mari looks at her arm where Brick got in a lucky swipe. It's not bad but it still needed attention. Mari pulls out her medical kit & was taking care of it while she made a request to 'her' mentor;

_"Honey I'm fine, don't worry also to your question, yes. Can you please send some clean clothes & something for this (she hold up her arm). I need to burn these. I can't come home to YOU with his nasty scent on me, it's tacky. What would the other wives at home say for Pete's sake.  
Honey tell Leni I got them. I got Tommy's killers. I got the ones who set you up. Oh & YOU were right. Did you know he didn't learn a dang thing from you?"_

Less than a minute later...

Beep, beep, beep... Has Mari receives a huge parachute. She opens it up where there is medicine, food, a set of clean clothes & a note:  
_  
"Mari: My Sweet DO NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! ! Hell four Victors with Peace Keepers had to hold me back from going in. Snow almost went in himself after he hit you in the jaw. Use the Medicine now. Then get to the horn by sunset so we can talk. Thanks for giving Leni & I bragging rights. The clean clothes are from the wives in a very grateful District Two who agree that's its very tacky to come home like that. Dinner from your mother. Now hurry up, your back rub with a smile is waiting.-Your tormented husband Cato."_

Jemma was heading to the north part of the river when she heard the cannon & looked up. Brick's picture appears. Jemma saw what Brick did to the girl from 8. She's relieved that she doesn't have to worry about getting raped in the arena now. Then she saw who got him which also told her who was a force to be reckoned with.

_"What the fuck?! How could that little pip squeak do that?_ _Just what the fuck did she do to Brick to kill him?!"_

* * *

Mari made to the horn just in time. Just inside the horn there was the person she wanted there in holographic form.

_"Hey there?"_

_"Mari did you get it?"_

"_Right here. One of the two test. Both had the same result._ (shelf opens & Mari puts the test inside_)_

_"Okay here's the deal..."_

_"... Okay, got it."_

"_Make it look good & be careful. After everything we've been through I really don't want to married to your corpse for all time."_

_"Yes dear. Remember what you promised. Don't worry about me, I'll be home soon."_

_"Hurry up then! President is out-drinking Haymitch right now."_

_"Well Mr. Walker, Mr. Daniels & the Captain are going to have a nice profitable year."_

_"(chuckles)I be there when they pick you up, bye."_

With that Cato's image disappears. Mari goes to find a nearby hiding place to rest for the night. In another location another tribute is receiving a similar message.

* * *

**Day 5, Final Battle...**

The final three gather their strength for the final battle. It was early in the morning Mari voiced;

_"God I could go for some steak & eggs with fresh berries & orange juice for breakfast right about now."_

Two Minutes Later...

BEEP...BEEP... BEEP...

Mari sees two parachutes coming her way. She grabs them & walks over toward the lake. She opens the small thermos to find Orange juice. When she opens the other basket a big smile is on her face where she sees on a plate, eggs over easy, London Broil steak, a small bowl of fresh berries & two notes;

_"Sweets to the sweetest. Breakfast compliments of Mace. Stay alive we're rooting for you. -C"_

The Second note read;

_"Mari;_  
_I don't blame you for anything you did to defend yourself from my brother. After all he tried to kill you so Cato would be hurt. The trunk wasn't the only attempt. When that didn't work he rigged so that Cato would be called in. Brick was 'never' a friend of Cato's. There's a lot more than you both realize. I will tell you 'when' you get out of the arena. NOW hurry up. Day light is wasting.-Mace."_

Mari looks up then said;

_"Thanks for breakfast Mace. I look forward to our chat.."_  
Mari pauses a little then added as she looked up again;

_"I'll be home soon, Cato. That's a promise."_

Mari was in the middle of eating when she & another tribute heard the sound of the cannon.

* * *

The sun was fully up by then time the sound ended. Mari just started packing up when she saw the picture of which tribute it was. The picture in the sky shows the male from District Seven. Turns out he was heading to the cornucopia & he grabbed some berries to eat on the way. The berries he grabbed were nightlock & he dropped dead in less than 30 seconds.

Mari now knows that its her & Jemma from One for the final battle. She heads directly to the cornucopia & gets on top to wait for her adversary. Jemma was at the other end of the arena knew where to go. Gloss informed her that Mari is waiting for at the horn. Jemma got there in record time. She quietly went around to the mouth to get more weapons when;

_"THWACK!"_  
An arrow just nicked her leg as a warning shot.

Jemma looks up at Mari;

_'Yippee Kai Yay..."_

_"YOU BITCH! You just couldn't be a 'wife' of one of the most brutal Victors in history. Oh nooo, you have to steal the spot light off of the 'real' warriors. What you do for the 12, sleep with the game makers?"_

In the mentors room...

_"Mari is going to clean her clock for that alone."_

Back in the arena...

_"Nope. Sorry I don't do sloppy second from those who get a '10'. What did you forget to do this time Jemma, swallow... again?"_

At this point at another location, five mentors jaws dropped open knowing this is going to get real good _'before'_ they actually fight. Gloss said;

_"Oh NO she didn't?!"_

Leni & Cato replies:

_"Oh. Yes. SHE. JUST. DID & on national television!"_

Arena...

Mari opens;

"_Now that we got the 'pleasantries' out of the way are you going to get your lazy flabby ass up here or shall I pull out a deck of cards & play solitaire?"_

_"You whore!"_

_"NO that more 'your' area of expertise Jemma. After all didn't you do Brick?"  
_

_"No dipshit! Why would I want that woman beating rapist when, I have Gloss. I bet my Gloss is even more talented than 'YOUR' Cato."_

_"Bullshit Jemma! Cato is very generous in 'that' arena (while keeping a watchful eye on Jemma) Boy is he talented very, very, very (sighs) talented... I'm going to need a cold shower... Oh I'm sorry Jemma, you were saying? By the way how do you know Brick's rep if you're with Gloss?"_

_"His ex girlfriends. No talent. At. All. So much for being built 'everywhere'... (_has Jemma finally arrives at the top of the horn_) By the way, how in the hell did you hit such a 'tiny' target to sever the vein in 'that' area?"_

_"Jemma, luck beat skill every time. Shall we.."_

In the Mentor's room...

Gloss looks at Cato as their girls are going back & forth;

_"I hope to God they 'edit' this conversation out."_

_"I hope they leave in the 'tiny' target part & edit out the rest._

_"Yeah, I like that a lot better. This could be the start of a good friendship, Cato."_

In the Game room...

Seneca Crane is doing everything humanly possible not to roll on the floor while laughing is ass off. Yet there's a problem since they let five go home before the games even started. They can't have dual victors yet both district & capitol born a like are petitioning him to do just that. They can't be sold since both are taken. Seneca goes to President Snow. Only he can make the call on this one.

He enters the President's box;

_"Sir, the rating are through the roof in all the districts & the capitol petitions are going to save both as dual victors. More request are coming in for you to have Gloss & Jemma's wedding here at the Capitol after the Victory interviews. Yet at the same time they adore Mari & Cato."_

_"Seneca, I want to observed them in action first. In the meantime show me the numbers."_

_"Yes Sir."  
_

* * *

Jemma finally gets to the top of the horn remarks;

_"Guess time to get this show on the road."_

_"Yeap. Let's do this."_

Both start to face off, circling each other they both raise their swords in mock salute. Then as if on cute they clash against each other. Neither gave in or, give up at all. Neither gave an inch to the other to gain an advantage. Even after over an hour later they were still going strong they have nicks all over. Only when they hear Caesar yell;

_"STOP... STOP! ! STOPPPP! ! ! Ladies & Gentlemen I give you the Victors of the 73rd Hunger Games, Jemma Beralas & Mari Castle-Hadley."_

Both toss their swords off the horn at the same time & hug each other. Heaving they cling to each other while their mentors boards a hovercraft to get them. With their heads pressed together so no one can hear;

_"How come you couldn't do it?"_

_"I'm not going to kill my best friend's half-sister who's pregnant. Are you going to tell Gloss?"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"You left your test in the cave while hunting."_

_"I'm scared...Mari?"_

_"Hi Scared, I'm a little light headed."_

Jemma notices blood dripping off of Mari's arm where Brick got her.

"_Oh shit ! ! Your arm reopened_. (Jemma looks up as she grabs Mari's kit & starts treating her) _Guys! Need a medic here NOW!"_

As Caesar makes the announcement, Cato & Gloss are running to the hovercraft. Has they strap in both hear Jemma say;  
"_Oh shit ! ! Your arm reopened_. _Guys! Need a medic here NOW!"_

Cato unbuckles, gets up to go over to the pilot who is taking his sweet time getting to the plane & said;

_"If this bird is not up in the next ten seconds I'll fly it in myself while you explain yourself to President Snow. MOVE IT!"_

"_YES SIR!"_

During the flight on the hover craft Cato looks over to Gloss;

_"Gloss I see a wedding 'here' in your near future."_

_"Yeap."_

The Hovercraft arrives & the pilot drops the ladder for them to grab. Jemma shakes her head no. At this point Gloss finally just loses it as he orders the pilot:

"_Land this thing now! ! Can't you idiots tell that they can't use that damn ladder. For Christ sakes, One of them is pregnant & the other is bleeding out."_

_"Yes sir!"_

Gloss looks over to Cato_;  
_

_"We should've flown the damn thing in. It would have made for better ratings."  
_

The pilots land the hovercraft. By then both girls are on the ground walking toward the plane. Mari's face is ashen yet she upon seeing Cato, she is determine to walk up to him. Both girls lean on each other has both their men are standing there at the opening with stern looks on their faces & their arms crossed. Has they approached Mari could barely stand when they both looked at the two & said;

_"Honey we're home!"_

They get into the hovercraft, Mari mouths to Jemma, as she starts to fall after being injected in her neck from behind;  
_"Talk to him."_

Jemma's last thought after getting the same in turn;  
_"Gloss we need.."_

* * *

**The Next Morning;**

The sound of groaning from two hospital beds that are on different sides of the room got both of the men attentions. Each looked at the most important thing in their lives hoping that they're finally waking up. For Cato good to his word he didn't leave her side at all.

Groaning...

_"Mari?"_

At the same time, on the other side of the curtain...

Groaning...

_"Jem?"_

Both Mari & Jemma:

_"Cato?"_

_"Gloss?"_

Both girls wake up at the same time.

_"So 'Mentor' how did I do?"_

_"How did 'you' do? How did YOU do?! You're in a hospital bed. Of all the things to ask Mari? Yet you had the least kills? Hmm..."_

"_You know why. Other than Tommy's killers I would_ _only do that in self defense. To keep my promise. To come home to you._"

However on the other side of the curtain there was a different conversation;

_"Gloss"_ (Jemma takes his hand & puts it on her lower abdomen & nods) _She wouldn't because of Lexi & this."_

Gloss nods in understanding as he smiles at her. He lets her know Snow himself is performing the wedding two days after the interviews. Gloss shouts over his shoulder;

_"Cato!"_

_"Yeah Gloss?"_

_"Gotta need a best man."_

_"Be honored to."_ (Has Cato shakes his head & looks a his wife.) _"As for you, YOU are not to scare me like that ever again."_

_"Like I'm 'ever' going to do this again. Camping sucks without room service. Excuse me! I believe there's something missing here!"_

_"Such has?"_

_"You, towel, smile & my back rub! That was the deal Mister for getting it done in under seven days. I did it in five damn it! I want my back rub. I've earned it."_

_"After you get out of here. Which will be tomorrow for the both of you. Just in time to get ready for the Victor's interview."_

_"Has he come by yet?"_

_"Twice this morning already."_

_"What about Mace? His note said there was more than we both know. Where's the food?"_

_"Have that (point to the broth on the tray) first. Mace, when 'we' get home."_

Later while the guys were gone President Snow came by for his annual Victor's visit. This gave Jemma a big clue why she was spared & she will be forever grateful to Mari for it. Later Mari & Jemma were watching newsreels talking while waiting for the guys. Both are glad that they don't have to watch the recap of the games alone. They're also very hungry since their broth breakfast & liquid lunch with applesauce, they ask for three packs of crackers. For dinner they were thinking that they were getting stuck with the liquid lunch stuff plus applesauce again & they're not looking forward to it. When the door opened two men walked into the room with their dinner trays & a change of clothes. Jemma looks over at Mari;

_"I just love room service."_

_"Amen to that, Jemma. We should have this more often."_

Mari looks over to see Cato in a tux serving her dinner of steak & crab legs. Jemma's Chinese food on a bed of rice. Mari looks up & arches an eyebrow in question.

_"Doc said I could spring you out of here early if you can hold this down has long as you take it easy. After the arena we thought you two would like a little room service."_

_"Let me guest, too quiet over there?"_

_"Oh. Hell yes."_

Later in the evening with Gloss & Cato on the outside & Brutus in the back to block shots from the press Jemma & Mari were released from the medical center. After Gloss & Jemma got off the elevator Brutus told Mari the schedule for the next few days yet it really didn't register. He got off the elevator on the second floor. It was just them two for the rest of the ride up. Where they were very quiet until Mari had to ask;

_"Are you mad at me?"_

_"For?"_

_"Everything?"_

_"Not really. I think its the first time all the mentors & the president were on the same page. However once we get to our floor you are going to lay down & rest."_

Mari leaned against him & looked up to say;

_"Only if you join me."_

_"I thought you'd never ask."_

Later that night Cato & Mari were talking about everything. They finally opened up.  
It started when Mari woke up to look for Cato only to see Brick there. He told her he owned her soul for all time as his prize. To enjoy her time on earth for her hell will start soon.  
Mari shot right up in bed from that nightmare wild eyed shaking looking around yet nothing was registering. Then there was that gentle touch that took Mari into familiar arms as they circled around her protectively. Cato tried to prepare her for these nightmares. For each person its different. Death & destruction is all that is similar in its theme. Cato can only be that support for her now. Mari has to find her way to cope with the arena. Mari asked how he dealt with the nightmares. Cato simply replied;

_"I am still dealing with them. For each Victor, its different Mari. It was one of the main reasons I didn't want you to go into the arena." _

_"At least we can talk about it right? But I do have one maybe two other questions?"_

Cato knew what she was asking for. Trust to open up for once. For years they were attacking each other instead of growing together. Now they have to learn & grow together from here.

_"And those are?"_

_"One, is there a bet with the other mentors that we're going to get pregnant within six months?_

_"Yes."_

_"What did you mean on the train coming_ _here? That you were go..."_

Has Cato stopped her in mid sentence with a kiss. Usually he knows Mari tells him no hands but not tonight. Then he realized tonight she completely trusting him & he knows that took a lot for Mari to do. Cato rasped;

_"Mari, Mari you have no idea what you're asking of me. Are you..."_

What Mari whispered into his ear next removed all doubt.

_"Show me. I dare you. Show me everything."_

It was all it took for him to crush him to her & lose himself at the same time. Cato's hands slowly followed & traced every curve of her body. There was something different that he noticed but he didn't ponder on it. Mari closed her eyes has Cato's greedy mouth took over where his hands was. He grinned has he heard her moan his name. It was the one they were taught that sex was sacred. Eye to eye contact is kept at all times. For both were given the knowledge of tantric. How's its about giving from & to both. That your partner is treated with respect whether its your spouse or your mistress. For this to happen you have to trust the other completely. Yet Mari knew that Cato was holding back.

_"Show me."_

_"Mari, you don't understand what you're asking."_

_"I'm not going to be that gentle either. Show me as I'm going to show you."_

Cato went for it. It was loud, rough & raw. When Cato started to feel Mari tighten yet he wasn't ready to let her, at lease not yet.

_"Control it Mari. Not yet."_

What Mari said next got Cato to cave & sent him over the edge;

_"Cato don't...You feel so damn good..."_

A few hours later...

There was knock on the door. A servant gave him a message. Cato woke Mari up with a kiss.

_"Mari the doctor from the Med-Center is here again to draw blood for more blood work."_

_"What? What's wrong?"_

_"Guess we're going to find out."_

After the doctor left they talked about a lot of things including one that they been skirting around for awhile. Both knew it would come to this. The rebellion & war. Both knew it wasn't a matter of if has is to when. They've done everything that they could but unless the Capitol ends the games completely war would be imminent. They may have stopped it for a year possibly two yet they know war is coming.

Now is the time that they will walk have to walk a very fine line, together. Both know that she & their children would be a targets on both sides because of '_Uncle_' Snow. They both also know that both sides will never trust her fully even by her godfather.

That's when Brutus walked in with Brick's older brother, Mace...

* * *

***Sorry it took so long. Had a lot on the plate lately.***  
***Still working on my viking fan fiction too which will be posted soon.***

*******************Hugs & tootles from the rubber room of the nut farm ************************


	9. Ch8 The Blame Game

*****Disclaimer; I don't own the hunger games nor its characters.*****

*****Still rate M for a reason. Still going to have questionable language, violence & acts of god only knows what described here. Still same bat channel.*****

* * *

**You've been warned**

* * *

**The Raven's Bride**

**Chapter 8**  
**The Blame Game**

* * *

Brutus & Mace walk in & if that didn't shock him the next person who walked in did. Mace's mother Crystal. Before Cato said a word Brutus put his hand up. Brutus said;

_"Before you rip my head off there is a lot & I mean a lot more than even 'you' realized happened. You need to hear the whole thing 'before' you judge Cato."_

Brutus then looked to Mari;  
"_Are you up to it?"_

_"Does Leni know?"_

_"She's on her way has we speak."_

Leni arrives a few minutes later.  
_"Okay will somebody ple..."_

Leni stops at the sight of Crystal Hermes. Then she goes off;

_"YOU! How dare you allow that raping psycho disgrace our district! You fuckin' bitch. If I had known that Brick was your son, I'd never let him make it to the arena for what he did to Mari. I knew it.. District Two's Murdering Momma..."_

This is when Mace stopped Leni from going on since it was making both Cato & Mari more confused than ever. Mace took over the conversation;

_"ENOUGH! ! I am going to take over & have my say in this if its the last thing the 'you' (pointing to his mother)ever do. Now before anybody here goes off, I am going to explain what happened that led to this bullshit that should've never happened in the first place. I ask that everybody stay quiet until I finish. Trust me in this _(looking at the couple) _you're going to want to hear this._

_Six years ago when I told my 'mother' that I was to volunteer I did not know was my mother, had Brick add something to my drinks which caused me to passed out & in doing so injured myself. On top of the fact that my mother had Brick & Ace break into the reaper's office where the balls were that year. Brick's only fault was he put 42 of the male balls with just Cato's name in them. After the reaping when the Peace Keepers escorted Tom from the stage, I confronted my brother. After Brick he gave me some bullshit story saying it was only a joke that I looked into it more that is when Mari here confronted me. I had told her everything that I knew then. I found out even more later. This is why I never forgave Brick for the deed. Many things I will forgive but Brick knew I would never forgive him for lying or, treason which he did both on YOUR (pointing to his mother, Crystal) ORDERS!_  
_I had told Brick after he tried to kill you in the steam trunk incident, if he ever pulled another stunt, any stunt again I would turn my back on him & throw him to the wolves. So I did, especially since in that reaping he murdered my best friend, Tom. I told him that he better spill & spill quick before I spill his blood all over district two. He did. It was all her (pointing to his mother)! ! Mother you are an monster of the first caliber. You had Brick hire Marvel for the attempt on Cato's father. All because he rejected you after he found that you cheated on him, twice. You killed dad because he was going to get help for his problems because he 'embarrassed' you for having them. In fact living with YOU was the problem because YOU fed his addictions then berated him for it. TELL THEM THE TRUTH MOTHER! ! For once in your damn life, tell them it was you._

_Now_ (looking at the young couple) _when I said there were numerous attempts on your lives, I was not kidding. Mother had Brick throw stones at Mari & berate her daily in front of everyone. He went through a long list on including the time Brick locked Cato in a building on a dare then left after he set it on fire. Only after Brick & Ace left that Mason & I rescued Cato while Corey got Brutus. She had him do unspeakable things to harm you both. Cato the only reason Mari wasn't raped the night of 'your' Victory ball was because I was there. THAT'S RIGHT MOTHER I WAS THERE! ! I made sure that Brick & Ace were restrained by Corey & Mason. After Brick's first attempt to kill Mari when she was only seven, the three of us agreed that they would report everything that those two did to Brutus & I would be Mari's shadow. Mother had hired a hit man to take out Dad because when he finally stood up to Mom & said he was getting help, she tried to pin it on your father. Cato you noticed that my late brother was left handed? (Cato nods)_  
_Well he isn't the only one in the family who is. Isn't he Mother? (has Mari gasp) LOOK AT ME MOTHER & HEED TO WHAT I SAY AS HEAD OF THIS FAMILY! YOU are going to be committed for the rest of your life in a high security insane asylum. YOU will never be freed from there. SO GET IN YOUR LAST SIGHT OF YOUR FREEDOM WOMAN FOR NOW I WASH MY HANDS OF YOU! !"_

* * *

At this his mother pulls out an old Peace Keepers Gun points it at Leni & calmly states:

_"Oh son, I don't think so. If anybody 'here' is a disappointment its you. Then again you were never a Hermes's. You & Cato are closer related that you think. When Hadley rejected me because I was with child, his child I vowed revenge against everything he ever loved. Why do you think I didn't give two shits that you were picked that year. Only after I humiliated you was that part of it over for the time being. I had bigger fish to fry._

Beauty isn't she Leni. I kept it all these years just for this occasion. It's the same one that kill the brat's (pointing to Mari) father after he figured out that it was me who was the real master mind. (At this Cato puts himself in front of Mari who has been the real target all along.) _Has for your 'father' Mace well that was all Brick. My beautiful boy always had a bit of a temper. Well what can I say. Boys 'will' be boys. Since Mace wants me to tell you yes I planned it all. The whole thing since Brick would only brag about. I wanted Mari to suffer for if Mari suffers so does Snow. My beautiful boy Brick wanted you to suffer Cato. He almost succeeded. Now I can complete what I was suppose to do & in doing so it'll make sure my Brick gets what he wanted. Just get out of my way Cato."_

_"Only over your dead body you fucking bitch." _

_"Really, do you have to be foul & rude too? Didn't you mother teach you any manners, you insolent bastard?! You think I'm leaving here without killing Snow's little pet? Think again. His God-daughter. Other than his roses she is his pride & joy. I feel its 'just' pay back for my kid brother & my Brick. Now move or I just might shoot Leni first." _

The door then opens to see the President of Panem just coming off the elevator. At this Crystal shoots him hitting him in the chest. She fires three more shots. Leni who dives behind the chair just missed getting hit. Has she turns to fire at Cato he's shoved out of the way at the last second by his wife who was hit herself in her lower leg has she was diving out of the way. Mari grabs her injured leg but not a peep comes out of her.  
Then additional two shots are fired. One by a Peace Keeper who kills Crystal instantly. The other fired by Crystal who hit none other than Brutus in the arm when he pushed Mace out of the way to protect him. Brutus's was a through & through. Mace goes over to Cato who is holding Mari adding pressure to stem the blood flow. He yells to the Peace Keeper:  
_"Get the medics here! NOW! I didn't plan on this to happen Cato."_

_"I know Mace _(without looking up)."

_"I should've known the possibility. She's a retired Peace Keeper."_

_"Mari did. Why did she push me out of the way?"_

_"There are times that you're a idiot Cato! I can even tell. She loves you. How bad?"_

_"Not bad, through & through her ankle. Nothing vital was hit but she hit her head against the back of the chair. I'm concerned Mace. This morning they drew blood for test again."_

Has Cato puts her on the stretcher.  
_"Cato?"_

_"I'm fine. Don't ever do that again. (has Mari closes her eyes) Mari stay with me."  
_  
_"Always."_

The country's newsreels banners read:  
_"President of Panem dead! Nations mourns the death of President Snow by an assassin's bullet. Two Victors received injuries in the process. More details in national broadcast."_

Yet in a way Crystal Hermes may have just done her country a big favor. Not many people mourned the death of President Snow yet there was a young Victor who mourned the death of Uncle Snow her Godfather.

* * *

**Two Days Later...**

_"Damn it Brutus! You promised me she wouldn't get hurt! You promised that you would keep my baby safe! YOU call this 'safe' damn it?!"  
_  
_"Maria she's fine. Mari's one tough cookie. However boy is she going to pretty pissed off at us."_

_"I don't give a fucking rat's ass! ! She's my baby. My baby Brutus!"_

_"Mari... Mari? Mom's here my brave, brave girl." _

At this Mari opens her eyes to see a very relieved Maria Castle looking down at her. She also notices her leg propped up in a sling & an air cast up to her mid calf. Her Mother then informed her;

"_Your ankle is broken baby & it's in one of the few spots that won't heal completely with the healing medication alone. This one will take time my girl. But don't worry Mom is here. Mom will make it better."_

_"Mom? Where's Cato? I want my back rub."_

Brutus chuckles & was about to leave to get Cato yet Mari had other plans as she looks at Brutus then said to him;  
_"Freeze right there Mister! And if its what I think it is Brutus, you better promise me to make an 'honest' woman out of her right now!"  
_  
Maria laughs as she went to go get Cato instead. Brutus looks at her;

_"You were preparing for the arena. We never planned this but we got close overt time. Your mother & I have been seeing each other in secret for nearly over a year now. Ever since Cato won his games. I didn't want Snow to know Mari. For this I do have my reasons. I would like to ask for your mother's hand & I would like your blessing for it."_

_"You're going to make her happy, right?"_

"_Every single day. That I promise."_

_"No shotguns, I hope?"_

"(chuckling_) I should hope not!"_

_"Then you have my blessing. _(Not to be out done by any male family member, Mari grabs him by his collars) _You better make her a very happy & I mean a very, very happy woman for the rest of her life mister. Because if you don't remember this, my husband is a Victor & I have Chinese Stars. Believe me when I say I know how to use them."_

Brutus was laughing even harder with Mari has Cato ran in;

_"Hi."_

_"Hi yourself. Mari we got to talk about something."_

_"There seems to be something still missing here, Cato."_

_"Such as?"_

_"You, towel, smile & my back rub damn it! Hello?!"_

_"I promise when we get home you will get everything you want. I promise. If you keep saving me like this, people are going to wonder about my abilities."_

_"He's gone isn't he?"_

Brutus nods to Cato. He leaves to go talk to Maria. Cato knew he couldn't put it off anymore & he promise not to lie to her when she went into surgery.

_"Yes. He was there with the Peace Keepers to collect Crystal from Mace when she shot him. Her goal was to use you to hurt him. I guess shooting Snow himself was a bigger bonus." _

_"I think Brutus should run for President."_

_"His name has been brought up. Here & in the districts."_

_"He could win it. End the games. No rebellion. You're mad at me aren't you?"_

_"No. Not mad very grateful you're alive but do me a favor?"_

_"I'll try. What is it?"_

_"Quit scaring everybody! People will think you have a death wish. Also what's with Brutus?"_

_"He's been seeing Mom. He wanted my blessing to pop the question. I gave it to him."_

_"He asked me since technically I'm the man of the family now. I told him only after he gets your blessing. We still have to talk. Your blood work came back."_

_"Can it wait. I'm just really tired."_

_"You should be because Mari... I'm just going to come out & say this, re..."_  
Just then Leni bust into the room;

_"Damn it! Couldn't you two have you waited a week for me to win! It would've been a clean sweep this year for me in the pool! Mitch is 'never' going to let me live this down!"_

Mari now looks at Cato:  
"_Leni, Cato was about to tell me something. I think you beat him to the punch there. I better get my back rubs as soon as I am sprung from here mister."_

_"Okay, you're not going to be in here that long. If all goes well tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Until then because our quarters are now a crime scene. We're staying in D-2 with Leni & Brutus. Leni is going to stay here while I get some things for tonight & I'll be right back. Also get use to these _(has Cato points to the crutches_) because even through the bullet went through it still broke one of the bones in your ankle. You can't put no weight on it for the next four weeks."_

Leni looks at her protege with pride. They talked for awhile including that the Victor interviews are delayed for two weeks being one Victor has mourning sickness & the other is recovering from a gun shot injury.

_"What about the funeral who is chief mourner for him. Most of his family is... Oh my god Leni I think... Holy shit!"_

_"What Mari? What are you thinking?"_

_"That Crystal is responsible for more than just the attempts on Cato & I. I think Crystal has been killing off Snow's family for years. Say since a certain kid brother lost his games. Mom & I are the last of the family left."_

* * *

Leni popped her head out of the room into the hall sees Brutus kissing Mari's mother;

_"Jesus H. Christ! Can you two keep your paws off each other for ten fucking seconds?! (as they break apart) Brutus whatever you do, don't leave Maria's side & have Mitch with the guys guard Cato now."_

Brutus & Maria go in where Mari explains how through the years Uncle Snow has lost family members starting with Aunt Amanda & the kids. It was about the time Crystal would've retired from the Peace Keepers after her kid brother lost his games. The deaths continued through the years an accident here, an explosion or fire there, blamed on the rebels of course. What if it was Crystal the whole time? Brutus starts calling the other Victors.

_"Brutus please Cato may be in danger still. Has anybody kept tabs on Mace too?"_

Just then Cato walks in with Mitch, Finnick & Blight in tow while out in the hall Mace is in a white straight jacket strapped down to a gurney. Cato went straight to Mari who wouldn't let go of him.

_"I'm okay. Mari I'm okay."_

Mitch went ahead & said it;

_"Can somebody PLEASE tell the rest of us just what the hell is going on for fuck's sake? Oh. Hi Leni. Why is that kid out there high on Jacker venom? For fucks sake it took the three of us to hold him down after he hit Jo-jo & Jemma."_

Mari had to ask;

_"Is Jemma okay?"_

_"Yes she's fine. Can't say the same for Jo-jo though. Knocked out two of her teeth. Gloss is beside himself." _

Brutus looks at Mari & Maria mutters;

_"Damn. There's another. The old guard is pushing back. Okay since Mace was hit change of plans. Mari we're springing you out of here now. Cato, Maria get her ready. Blood work came back on Mace. Cato call your dad it's a boy. Everyone else get on the cells & move everyone to D-12 now. I'll explain along the way."_

_"Brutus?"_

_"Yes Mari?"_

_"Has anybody kept track of Ace's brother Marvel? As I said before, they were close."_

_"Mitch call Gloss now. The kid's hi..."_

_"Done deal Brutus. _ (Looks at Mari)_ I think I'm going to like you kid."_

Mari just smiles back at Haymitch while still holding on to Cato.

* * *

Later that night...

Marvel was arrested for being part of the conspiracy & the murder of President Snow. Including attempted murders on Mace as well has Cato. Cato was his true target because of Mari. In his statement he laid the blame for everything on Mari for hurting his brother Ace who was going to offer for her but found out from Brick she was contracted already with Cato. Ace it turns out really did like Mari. He really wanted Mari but after finding out about the match Ace thought that the pair were playing him. Ace was so hurt he vowed to get even with both of them for playing him like a fool & never looked back. When he found out the truth about Mari from Brutus that day at Cato's, his hatred for Mari ran too deep to change. He forgave Cato but Ace never forgave Mari.

Just to be on the safe side Gloss had Cashmere & Jemma stay up there in the D-12 suite with Cato & Mari.

Mari was the Chief Mourner at her Godfather's service three days later. Mari spoke;

_"Many people did not know I was his God child for a good reason. I made the request not to be known for that. Uncle Snow knew I wanted to be respected for my own talents. It was why he allowed the youngest five to go home. That was for having a wedding at the Capitol for the country. I never asked anything from him. I earned everything on my own. I think that is why he respected me more. I earned my way in this world. He always said hard work always had its own rewards."_

Per President Snow's will was interred into the family crypt at the Capitol where after Mari said her final goodbye it was sealed shut for all time in stone. It was his way to have everyone to move on after he was gone. He wanted all to move forward & not look back including his favorite God child.

* * *

***Sorry it took so long.***  
***Flu bugs suck ***  
***Happy Mother's Day from the rubber room of the nut farm.***


	10. Interviews, Victory tours or are they?

*****Disclaimer; I don't own it. Wish I did.*****

* * *

**The Raven's Bride  
Chapter 9:**

** Interviews, Victory Tours & Elections or, Are They?**

* * *

"_Stay calm. Karma will do the work for you."**-**Unknown**  
  
**_

* * *

One week later, Capitol-Interviews;

A week later were the Victor's interviews & coordination. Given the current mood of the country, the interview was an attempt to get the country to continue on during the chaos. Caesar announced the elections for next month. Brutus announced his run for the presidency. By then Maria & Brutus married in a very private ceremony at the capitol. Now the interviews started with Jemma & Gloss. Caesar opens;

_"Gloss you must tell us. How in the world did you catch this enchanting creature?"_

_"My sister Cashmere played matchmaker. Sometimes I think my twin knows me better than I know myself."_

_"Well we knew that the big day was suppose to be two days after our interview here. Now with the current mood are you still having the ceremony here or, at home?"_

_"Both. We having the one here & having the other with family & a 'few' close friends at home."_

_"So what's next for you two kids?"_

Both look at each other then look at Caesar & said in unison:

_"Kids."_

The crowd goes wild & Caesar's jaw drops. While on the high note Caesar brings out the other Victor. Mari was still having problems with the crutches backstage so Cato carries her out. Oh how the capital loves their Victors. Caesar opens with;

_"Well, well Mari seems you had a little accident there?"_

_"Yes so it seems. I can tell you Caesar heels & crutches really don't mix."_

_"Yes (while laughing)I can see that. So what did you think about the arena?"_

_"Well I think Jemma would agree with me the only camping out we're doing for now on is with room service & cuddle buddies."_

_"Oh yeah!"_

This is when Caesar starts the recap of the season's Hunger Games. It showed Snow's last 'merciful' act as President of Panem before the Bloodbath. During the recap, the guys buffer for their girls. During the blood bath Cato whispered seductively into Mari's ear;

_"That was smart that you went onto the top of the horn like that. What were you thinking?"_

_"Getting my back rub from you of course."_

Mean while Gloss looked at the screen:

_"Jem good thing Mari took Ace out in the blood bath. That's how you got Cara. I wonder why?"_

_"She promised Lexi that when would look out for me as much as possible. Babe when you guys went to get changed Snow came in for a visit. Mari's only request from her Godfather for the perfect score was for me to make it home safe. The deal she stuck with him was that the ratings had to be higher than Cato's games for me & she gets a bonus. The kids that went home before it began was his wedding present for having a ceremony here for the Capitalist."_

Gloss realizes what deals Mari made to make sure he didn't lose the love of his life. He would be forever grateful to her for it.  
Then came the battle of Brick versus Mari. At this three of the four people looked on at the battle in great interest. Mari looked at Brick with utter disgust & contempt. In the recap they show this part from start to finish. Every time Brick had hit her Mari could feel Cato tense up. Mari grabbed his hand to remind him she is here not him. Cato used every once of self control not to lose it. When Mari grabbed his hand he looked at her it kept him calm. Cato then asked;

_"What are you thinking about now?"_

_"How in the hell I can shorten this so I can be alone with you right now (wiggles her eyebrows) game?"_

_"Why?"_

_"My ankle is killing me & I want to cuddle_ (waggles the eyebrows)."

Just then every male in the audience cringe & looks away as they show were the second star hit Brick as he drops to the ground. It was the only time Mari smiled. Then afterwards it came to the point of burning the original tribute uniform. There were some wolf whistles & cat calls as they see a bit of skin here while Mari bathed in the river behind a large rock before changing into her clean clothes. That's when Cato gave the audience a look then said;

_"At least you kept yourself covered. My games I forgot about the cameras until the very last second & they got quite the view."_

_"Oh yeah I remember that. B____y the way______ n_ice 6 pack. Mother covered my eyes so I didn't get to see much. ___ Actually I was wishing you there with me._"

Then there was Jem's confrontations & battles followed by the Tribute from Seven eating night lock. At this both Jemma & Mari looked away knowing what was next. They kept the _'tiny target'_ remark in which both guys had to cough to suppress their laughter. Cato & Gloss looked at Caesar during the battle. Caesar cut through final the battle while making looked seamless. Then it showed where the Victors were announced the recap ends there. Caesar saw Mari wince;

_"Mari are you okay?"_

_"Ankle is killing me. I think we may have to do something about this cast later."_

The audience just went aw yet they continued on with the interview & the crowning ceremony. Usually it was the President who crowned the new Victors. This year it was the Head Game Maker Seneca Crane who thanked Mari for the highest ratings in Hunger Games history. After the crowning Cato had a medic look at Mari's cast. Sure enough the cast wasn't keeping the ankle still has it should. The medic reset it in a better firmer cast.  
On the way back in their limo the four talked on what was to come for the next three days before going home to their districts. Yet nothing really prepared Mari or Jemma for what was to come in the night.

* * *

Nightmares of the worst kind;

In the middle of the night Cato woke to see Mari's head going from side to side. He put his arms around her to comfort her & pulls her to him. Has the images of all the Tributes race by Mari all dead & bloody. Cato from this side keeps telling Mari over & over again;

_"Fight back Mari. Fight back its the only way to survive. I'm here. I've always been here."_

Yet there he was again, Brick laughing at her.

_"I own you now."_

However Mari learned something when she spent those four days in her rooms before her wedding. Dreams whether good or, bad aren't real unless you allow them to be. Cato is right. She never backed down from a fight before especially when it was Brick. She wasn't going to start now so she called on what she knew.

_"No, actually we own you now."_

Has the image of Brick turned around to see her brother Tommy, the girl from eight, President Snow & her father, Ares there. Mari feels strong arms around her as she looks up to see Cato there too as Mari spoke;

_"Brick, Brick, Brick you never learned from your mistakes. Its why you would've never made it back to Two. That & facing banishment even has a Victor for what you did. Well actually you were never to make it home. If I didn't get you in the arena the Victors were going to, on the orders of President Snow. I believe that it was the only time in the history of the games that the Victors & a sitting President were ever on the same page when it concerned a Tribute. 'Accidents' do happen even to Victors Brick. Unlike you I always learned from mine. With you I know to always come with backup & if memory serves it was usually four to one."_

_"Make that five."_

_"Dad?"_  
Has the image of Mr. Hermes appears walks up & slaps his son hard across his face has he looks to Mari;

_"He will never haunt you, Cato or any member of your families ever again. This I can promise you Mari. You did us proud & a TWELVE! ! Damn girl. Mari I need you to give your father-in-law a message from Ares & I."_

_"What's the message?"_

_"Sagittarius. Bruce will know what we mean by it."_

_"Okay."_

He turns to his son again with a look of disgust;

_"Mace is fighting for his life in a hospital for what you hired Marvel to do to Cato & Mari, you ass. Your friends are killing YOUR brother! Yes I knew Mace wasn't mine but I loved your mother anyways. Unlike you, Mace 'is' the son any man would be proud to claim has his whether or, not by blood. No your mother didn't cheat on Mr. Hadley that was something that 'his' friends put out there after they fought & broke up. Mace was the result of that relationship. I respected your mother but she didn't return the favor & in turn I sought comfort elsewhere. In booze & gambling until Bruce helped me get my act together. I was going to leave your mother Brick after you went into the academy. So she gave you grief until you caved.  
Now you will reap from what you have sown Brick for being the rapist bullying coward that you were in life. You will face the men whose deaths 'you' caused & receive the butt blistering you so richly deserve while I get Mace through this.-Gentlemen. Remember to save some for me. After all he is Ares & my murderer."_

With that Mr. Hermes vanishes. At this Ares & Tommy Castle came up hugged Mari. Has Ares looks at Mari;

_"You look so much like your mother Mari. I miss you baby girl. Tell Cato he better take good care of you & give you your back rub. Love you my girl, the Victor."_

Her brother looked at her solemn;  
_"I told you he's not a monster kiddo. Now I have bragging rights. My kid sister is a Victor & you got a twelve to boot but next time in any arena don't go with the smut remarks okay."_

"_Okay Tommy. Anything else?"_

_"Thank Cato for at least doing his damnedest to keep his word."_

_"Okay."_

Both father & son look over to 'Uncle' Snow holding onto Brick;  
"_Gentlemen it's time. Mari go join the living again. Live for us & leave the dead behind."_

Mari shoots up breathing heavily. Two arms circle around her as she looks around.

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"I know who really murdered my Dad. They're not in the penal colony. What's Sagittarius?"_

At this Cato realizing she said has his head snaps to her.

"_Where did you hear that?"_

_"In my dream Mr. Hermes after promising me that Brick won't harm you, me or, any member of our families again asked for me to tell your father Sagittarius. That he knows what it means. Do you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can you tell me?"_

_"Mr. Hermes, you father & mine were best friends growing up had a code. It was the last project they were working on. It also tells me that the old guard may still be around. Sagittarius is their word for danger. We'll call him in the morning. In the mean time I have an idea since we're both awake to help you relax."_

_"Oh really. What?"_

_"Stay here. I'll be right back."_

"Okay."

* * *

30 Minutes later;

Mari is just about to fall asleep again when Cato walks wearing only a towel & a smile. This got Mari's attention has Cato picked her up & took her to the another part of their room. There was a table thick warm towels oils in the dim candle light.

_"My back rub. You finally remembered. You called your father didn't you?"_

_"Yes. While the servants were setting this up. Dad said thanks by the way."_

During this time they talked between Mari's groans has Cato worked out a knot in her back. For Mari remembered Cato was a great masseuse during the early days of her training before her brother went into the arena. Soon Mari's eyes closed has sleep overcame her.

"_Mari? Mari?..."_

Cato picked up Mari. He had an A-vox clean it up has he took her back to their bed. Cato realized there was something familiar with this A-vox. For the A-vox was none other than Cara from his district who was supposed to have died in the blood bath. Her hair was dyed to a crimson. He put Mari into bed who sighed as he whispered;  
_"I'll be right back."_

Cato put sweats on & went to Brutus's room & knocked.

"_Cato this better be fucking good."_

_"Why is Cara an A-vox?"_

_"Her tracker malfunctioned in the bloodbath. It happens in some games. They made her an A-vox with a chip implant because she was the third one. The implant prevents her to leave the Capitol or harm a Victor. Mari's a Victor she can't harm her. How Mari like her back rub?"_

_"Brutus, Cara was contracted to Ace from her second year on. Of course she knew! But by contract she couldn't act against him. Keep her away from Jemma & Mari."_

_"We'll move her to a different floor tomorrow. Go get some sleep."_

_"Night._"

Has he went back to his room he found the door locked as Mari screamed...

Mari wakes up to see Cara there with a pillow over her face. She lets out a scream grabs the pillow from Cara & hits her hard with it followed by her fist.

_"MARI! !"_

Brutus runs out in trainer shorts has Cato went to kick the door down.

_"BOYS! MOVE! !"_

Maria castle pulls out her gun shoots the lock & kicks the door down. Maria runs in, sees Cara with her fingers around her daughters neck. Maria waste no time shoots Cara in the head. She hands the gun over to Brutus has she goes to her daughter & holds her;

_"There, there. Mommy's here. See, Mommy got rid of the dirty rotten filthy trashy monster. Mom made it better. Get a dim light on NOW!"_

Brutus looks at Maria;

_"Good God woman you were absolutely magnificent!"_

_"Crystal Hermes wasn't the only 'retired' Peace Keeper in District Two Brutus. I believe you owe me a back rub. Oh & you can skip the towel. I just want the smile dear."_

Mari turns beet red at her mother has she releases her;

_"MOTHER! ! !"_

"_Honey Cato could still take notes from Brutus. Ta-len-ted."_

Brutus replies;

_"Great I'm married to a slave driver."_

"_You're getting a free bodyguard out of it. Don't complain."_

Has he pulls her up;  
_  
"Who's complaining. I just know never to piss you off. Come on the kids are going to have to get dress before the Peace Keepers get here. I'll phone Mitch & get the servants out of the building for the rest of the season."_

Cato who was on the other side of Mari pulls her into a hug the moment her mother lets her go. Mari looks over to Cato.

"_Cara was under contract with Ace. After he wanted you. Guess her implant malfunctioned."_

_"Implant what implant?"_

_"She didn't die in the blood bath & her tracker malfunctioned. So they made her an A-vox with an implant so she could never leave the capitol nor harm a Victor. When I went to talk to Brutus I guess she went in to get you but why?"_

_"I killed Ace in the blood bath Cato. Right in front of her after he beheaded the girl from 12."_

_"The code word wasn't meant for Dad Mari. It was meant for you."_

_"Then why did Mr. Hermes say to tell my father-in-law this?"_

* * *

_Cato thought about it then it hit him as he replied;  
_

_"SOP, Mari. If you are a target then you protect the families as if they're the target too. Come on we got to get dress before the Peace Keepers show up."_

Has they were getting dressed Mari remarked;

_"Damn, just when I was having helluva dream with you in it this had to happened. Damn it!"_

Cato chuckles;

"_Oh yeah. What was this dream_ (Cato waggles his eyebrows) _about?"_

_"I'll tell you later._ (Has Mari looks at Cara's body)_ Not here. It kind of wrecks the mood. "_

Cato understood & nods since he really couldn't blame her. They hurried and got ready. This time Cato still had their stuff packed for any move or, if they cleared their quarters again. By the time the Peace Keepers arrived they avoided the rush with steps in the regular SOP's (Standard Operating Procedures for those who do not know) & went ahead for the Alpha standard. Since They're holding elections soon with one of the Victor's a candidate they moved all Victor's over to the President's guest area which was the the west wing of the President's mansion. All A-vox servants were restricted to the training center for the rest of the season. The second floor was sealed off has it was now a crime scene. Only the President's staff was exempted from this. The capitol just loves their Victors. Has the cars drove away from the training center they were informed that their belongings will be in their assigned rooms.

_"Oh shit."_

_"Mari!"_

_"Mother! We forgot my crutches."_

Cato whispered something to the driver has he called the mansion to have them there. Then Cato intervened;

"_I got you. Go back to sleep."_

_"I don't think I can go back to sleep after that."_

_"Try. Just try."_

Mari was out within two blocks & had a death grip on Cato the whole time.

* * *

The next morning:

There was a knock on the door has Mari shoots up from the bed & looks around. She sees Cato as he asks;  
_"What are you thinking?"_

_"Not thinking being grateful."_

_"Why?"_

_"I shouldn't have survived the Raven Bride's Trial Cato."_

_"Mari, you did. The vial you took was Choke juice. According to Snow at half strength. Don't get mad. He told me a half hour after you drank it. After we were wed."_

_"That's the point Cato. I'm allergic to pure Choke juice. It would take me down faster than nightlock. I can have it in its synthetic form. I thought you knew. Why do you think I always wear my tags."_

"_Oh. My. God."_  
Cato grabs her & holds her closer to him as the door opens to a mist bathed bright light...

_"CLEAR! ! ! MARI! MARI COME ON! ! FIGHT BACK DAMN IT! ! FIGHT! IT'S THE ONLY WAY! ! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO SURVIVE! ! 1..2...3... CHARGED AT 200 JULES, CLEAR! ! !"_

* * *

****Next up chapter ten & of course a twist or, two.****

***Hug to all from the rubber room.****


	11. Ch 10 Back From The Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or, its characters.**  
*****Rated M for a reason still.*******  
****** Still same bat place. Still same bat channel.******

* * *

**The Rave's Bride **

**Chapter 10**

**Back From The Dead**

* * *

_"CLEAR! ! ! NO RESPONSE! CONTINUE CPR! 1.. 2.. 3... BREATHE! MARI! MARI COME ON! ! FIGHT BACK DAMN IT! ! 1...2... 3... BREATHE! CHARGING AT 200. FIGHT BACK! ! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO SURVIVE! ! 1..2...3... BREATHE! CHARGED AT 200 JULES CLEAR! ! !"_

All look has gravely Mari's body arches upward again from getting hit with the cardiac paddles to get her heart going again_. _Cato turns away his eyes start to tear up then turns back around to look has he hears;

"_Beep,..."  
"Beep..."  
"Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..."  
"Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..."  
"DOC! We have a regular heartbeat! Vitals are raising back up & looking good real good. She's breathing on her own. I think we got her back."_

The doctor there looks at the monitor & rechecks vitals again to make sure has all watch in hope._  
We got her back?!_..._ HOLY SHIT! We got her back! This one's a born fighter."_

The people in the room breathe a sigh of relief. The Doctor placed an oxygen mask on her. President Snow, Cato & Leni talk has the doctor goes up to Brutus & asks;

_"Just who the FUCK IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS ALLOWS A GIRL WHO 'IS' ALLERGIC TO PURE CHOKE JUICE DRINK IT AT HER WEDDING?! ! THAT'S WHY WE USE ONLY THE SYNTHETIC FOR THE RAVEN BRIDE'S TRIALS FOR PETE'S SAKE! ! !"_

Brutus has he looks to her godfather President Snow he replies:  
_"By law when she called herself the Raven's Bride we have to give her a choice. Mari knew the risk. Thank God she remember to wear her tags & Leni was standing by with the anti-dote in case somebody switch out the vials."_

_"Who gave the vials to the groom?"_

President Snow answered;  
"_I did but doctor both vials were synthetic choke juice at half to three quarters strength. It's what she could handle for the trials. Cato where is Brick & Ace?"_  
_"Ace is back in one. Brick back at the dorms on campus why? Cara came by after you gave me..."_

President Snow looked at Brutus as he spoke:  
_"Mr. President all three are in the arena this year. Mari has definitely earned the right. We promised her sir. Let her take them down or let her at least make the call to step aside or to go on in."_

_"Brutus that was my intention in the first place. However with this last attempt on my only living heir & relative I get one to make an example of."_

Cato who looked down at Mari was gripping his hand. He looked back at President Snow;

"_Sir look she's already fighting to get back to us. Let her make the call, please."_

* * *

Two hours later;

Cato refused to rejoined the party even when he heard the cheers at the announcement that Mari passed the Raven's Bride Trial. He couldn't leave her. Mari starts groaning has she grabs the hand tighter;

_"Cato. Where's mom?"_

_"Shh... We got you. We're here. You're safe Mari. Shh.."_

Cato knew that they were going to have to tell her. Her mother, Maria Castle a Peace Keeper has been dead for over five years now. He's hating the moment that he will have to tell again. For he remembers when they told her the first time. It took six months before she uttered a single word to anybody else except her best friend Lexi. He hated the fact that she was never told of their contract by her parents until a week ago when he was acting like a total dick towards her.  
Yet he even had to admit their parents were right. They're a perfect match for each other. She fought him tooth & nail on everything even at the alter. If anything he muses to himself it'll never be dull that's for sure. Cato looks at Mari to see her emerald eyes as she groans;

_"If this is what a hangover feels like I really feel sorry for Victor Aberthany. Oh boy talk about a weird dream yet it was so real. I thought I even imagined it but 'you' were even caring."_

"_Brava young lady brava..._ (Has Snow comes to her) _You were right has usual. Now what do you want to do about it?"_

"_Who broke into the records when Cato was 12 & tried to kill him? Only to kill my brother instead. Who broke into the records & changed my allergy from the pure to the synthetic last week? Who did this is the one I want in the arena Uncle Snow. I get Tommy's killers or I die trying."_

Cara is brought in by none other than Gloss & his date Jemma.

_"Then you get Brick. You will represent District Two but your husband will be your mentor for this. I am taking Cara to the capitol for her services, has my bride."_

At this Cara balks;  
_"What! She withdrew! I'm suppose to go in this year!"_

Cato goes on the defensive;_  
"No I withdrew her without her consent to keep my promise to her brother! I promised Tom that I would do my best to keep her out of the arena! The only reason she got this far was her parents not telling her of our contract when she was almost seven & I eight. YOU knew this Cara! I knew that you would pull a stunt but outright murder?!"_

Snow interrupts has he replies;  
_"Not anymore dearest. I cancelled your contract with Ace & made an offer that your family wouldn't refuse for you dear. Has of three pm this afternoon we've been engaged. Say goodbye to District Two for you will be housed in the back part of the east wing for the rest of your life for 'I' own you now. Someday you'll thank me for it._ (he looks to his guards '_take her away_.')"

His guards her take out of the room. Mari doesn't feel sorry for her at all. Snow looks to his goddaughter;

"_How do I sell this one Mari?"_

I look to Cato who gives that silent plea to step down. Mari looks at the President who clears the room of all but Cato, her best friend Lexi, Leni, Brutus & Haymitch. Mari replies;

_"You go on the air tonight & announce your pending marriage to Cara as of today. You announce the big wedding of Cato & I for the capitol like we planned. For you although I find the color utterly atrocious I'll even wear (as Mari looks up to the heaven's) dear god help me, white for it. (looks at her godfather) I would prefer lavender. Since weddings are in the air this season being the generous kind benevolent President that you are only the worst of the worst that are reaped are facing the best in the arena this year yet no one will know until game day. 24 of us go up on platforms on game day. 20 go back down to return home with the country's thanks for their service & their sacrifice. They're to be replaced by one Victor who will be at my side. Together we take down the traitors for their crimes."_

_"Why four?"_

_"At least give your bride a choice, Uncle Snow. Life in her gilded cage with you or the arena? To represent District Twelve not Two. That will be your present to her. Either way she never leaves the Capitol. All these years it was four of them against one of me. The boy from nine was put in this year for his criminal activities he'll be the fourth."_

Mari looks over to Cato;  
"_Any volunteers?"_

Cato looks at Snow;  
_"I'll go in for her sir. Mari you've risk your life twice. Once at seven when Brick locked you in that damn trunk & today. Enough is enough. Let me keep my promise to Tom, please."_

"_I vowed on my brother's casket, at__ his grave__ Cato that I would get his & mom's killers. I meant it. It would be nice if you have my back. Sending the 20 home via betting pool would quell the rebellion & make you a tidy profit, at least for the year. And look at all the presents you'll get for your upcoming marriage Uncle Snow. Even more so if you're a widower again because of the arena just to cheer you up if anything. You know how the Capitol just loves you & their Victors."_

At this Snow just chuckles then replies;

_"We'll run the numbers. We'll see. You'll have my answer when you & your mentor arrive at the Capitol in two days. I will need to know who your heir is then, Mari just in case. I still wish you were of Capitol birth. Maria would've been so proud of you. Brava Mari brava._"

With that the President gets up & leaves. At the President's words, Mari tears up has she's reminded of the reality that she's alone in _'this'_ world once more. For when her brother Tommy died in the Hunger Games five years ago Maria Castle was murdered in the line of duty. Mari was at school when both had happened. Her mother's killer has yet to be found. Brutus & her Mentor Leni, have been her legal guardians ever since. They've been put in charge of guarding Snow's sole heir to the Presidency.  
Cato & Mari were then left alone for awhile so Mari could cope of losing her mother again.

Has the tears came down Mari turned away from everyone only to be turned back around & pulled into a bone crushing hug from Cato. Cato was not going to let her shut the world out again has he leaned down to kiss her. Cato didn't stop kissing her either until she responded back. It was then he spoke;

_"I'm not sorry that I tried to keep you out of the arena Mari. I am sorry that I've been a total dick toward you the whole time for you to go through this."_

_"But it felt so real. She was so real Cato. I could smell her homemade blueberry pancakes with bacon again. When I was in the arena you even sent in her homemade Shepard's pie after I got Brick. Well at least I'm in a dress for the occasion. I'm still trying to figure out what is real & what isn't."_

Cato could only hold her tighter to him to show her he was real:

_"Remember I said I would help you. (Cato puts her hands on his heart) Can you feel this? (Mari nods) This is real. Did that happen in your dream? Did the people in your dream used the code word?"_

Mari thought about it & for all the things that happened not once did the Cato ever try to convince her. Mari replied;_  
"No they didn't, they just wanted me to stay. In my dream you said when I told you the code word from another dream that it was me who was in danger. Only when I remembered that I was allergic to pure choke juice which was the back up, that I should've been dead did I come back."_

Cato then nodded;  
_"Now do you understand why I don't want you to go in the arena? You have one hell of a subconscious Mari. Also Brutus wanted to know are you ready to go downstairs to our reception?"_

_"I need a moment. _(Has she looks at Cato)_ She was so real, Cato has were you with the exception of one thing."_

_"And that is?"_

_"You got miffed when I saved you from being killed twice. And who kept putting off my back..."_

**_KABOOM! !_ **

Cato covers Mari with his own body to protect her has the house shakes & guest scream in outside under the enclosed tent.  
Brutus runs into the room has Cato looks at Mari to make sure that she's not injured;

"_Mari! Cato! You two are okay, right?"_

Cato answered for both of us;  
_"Yes, Brutus. What happened?"_

Brutus came in more into the room;  
_"The Guards had Cara in Snow's limo. When Snow got in to leave it blew up. All in the car are dead. We think Cara was sent in as a suicide bomber or, the limo was sent up as a death trap for Snow. Your job right now is to stay here & guard your wife the new President of Panem."_

At this Cato just pulled Mari closer to him & replied;  
_"Keep Lexi with Leni & Haymitch has planned Brutus. She & I are next in line."_

Brutus just nods & ducks back out of the room. We look at each other & realize we can ban the games & turn into something that doesn't mean the slaughter of innocents. That we can prevent the rebellion & unify the country. Possibly save thousands from dying in a war that they don't understand. Yet there is something Mari still has to do. For her this is very personal. Her family's murderer. Mari wants a piece of Brick for what he did all those years ago. Cato knows this too. Mari was first to speak;

_"I guess we should go down to our wedding reception when Brutus gets back?"_

_"I guess so Madam President."_

Both crack up laughing.

* * *

****I never said who would survive & I did promise a twist.****  
****This what was Mari going through the realms between life & death during the Raven Bride Trial from the beginning when her mother came in until now when they brought her back from the dead.****

****Pending on reviews, will decide to make chapter eleven the final chapter or to continue on.****

****Hugs from the white walls of the rubber room.****


	12. Ch11 The New Order

*****Disclaimer; I do not Own the Hunger Games nor, it's characters.*****

*****Rated M for a reason & since you've been good a hint of lemon*****

*****Still same bat channel folks*****

* * *

**The Raven's Bride**

**Chapter 11**

**The New Order**

* * *

**The Oath;**

After the Peace Keepers investigated & cleared the scene the couple was allowed to rejoin their reception. A great cheer was heard when the couple hit the dance floor for the first time together. Other than the bride nearly dying at the alter & everyone wearing black from head to toe it was a great event.

Later in the middle of the night under strict security of the Victors Cato carried Mari onto the President's personal train followed by Brutus who carried Lexi on board. Both fell asleep in the car & neither had the heart to wake them up. This is the only time that all three heirs & the sitting president were in the same location at the same time. They were going to the Capitol. For Mari to be Chief Mourner for her Godfather & to take the oath to rule Panem for life. As it stands she is now known as the Impromptu Ruler of Panem. It is mandated that all of the Victors are her guards until the Oath is taken. Then & only then is the President allowed to pick their own guard.

For Mari it was hard. In a matter of a few hours she had to cope with great loss being the sole survivor of the family, becoming the new president & being married to Cato. A part of her wants to go back into that dream world & be with her mother again. Get that one last hug & have her mother ruffle her hair just one more time. Tell her everything will be alright.  
Most of all, she wants her brother's killers. For Maria Dawn Raven-Castle always taught her daughter to look at the 'bigger' picture. The bigger picture now is putting the country back together before war breaks out. She's knows what she has to do. To do it she will have to tread very carefully & very fast or it will fall apart.

By tradition she must take the oath within two weeks of being named Impromptu Ruler. Now the train is speeding along the country side to get there. This does not stop Cato from worrying about his bride who is asleep in the other room while he talks to Brutus;

_"Brutus her first words were asking for Maria. You should've seen the look on her face when she realized that she was gone again. She almost shut down. How is she going to handle this? She wants a piece of Brick & she wants him bad. For her Brick is the key to it all."_

_"Because Mari is right Cato. Brick is the key to it. If that little shit hadn't rigged your first reaping & doped his brother's drinks on the orders of his mother none of this would have ever happened. As for Mari I could only wish for a daughter like her. You better treat her right after all the work Leni & I did you little shit. The rest is easy & the beauty of it is you get the best part of it Cato."_

_"Oh & what is that?"_

_"You get to tell her how she gets to deny Brick to become a Victor, ever."_

While Brutus continues explain the plan, Cato started to smile has it dawned on him because he knew this would piss Brick off. He cannot be a '_Victor_' if there are no games this year. The country is in mourning. He knows just how to sell this to Mari so that its payback against Brick. The two soon leave the dining area to go to their compartments. Cato goes in to find Mari in a middle of a nightmare. He hears his wife mumble in her sleep. Cato knew he was the one who was the cause of it for what he did to keep her out of the arena.

_"Tom... Tom don't go...No he hates me... Cato hates me... it's revenge, he told me. So dark Tom... dark Momma. It's so dark... Take me with you... Not safe here, ____Cato wants revenge. He won't, he can't care... not me... He'll hurt me... Monster Momma... Tommy, please don't go... Monster... Don't go Tommy, please..._ Tommy, don't go! Please don't... Mom.. not safe... Tommy! Mom! !..."

By then Cato was on the bed holding her close to him soothing her;

_"No Mari, I'll never hurt you. Never again I promise. Shh. You're safe Mari. Shh..."_

Mari shoots up looking around seeing that she is living her worse fear. That she's alone in the world. For Mari thinks she's stuck, here alone. Now it's up to Cato to get her to see the bigger picture. Mari has to move on. She has to live for them now.

_"Mari its just a bad dream. A bad dream. You're safe. Shh... You're safe Mari."_

_"I want them back, Cato. I want them back."_

_"I know. I know you do_. (Cato holds her closer has he changes the subject_) I have some good news."_

"_Oh. Like what ?"_

_"Brutus figured a way for you to get back at Brick so he'll never be a 'Victor, ever'. Want to hear it?"_

_"If it means getting back at that S.O.B, oh hell yeah. Okay what do you get out of it?"_

Cato shakes his head then goes on to explain that because of the assassination of the President that it would be in poor taste for the country to have the games this year. With Brick being 18...(Mari then interrupts);

_"With Brick being 18 he can't enter next year & will never become a Victor. Then I can present the evidence for his trial now. It's perfect Cato. Absolutely perfect."_

Mari smiled, the kind of smile that lit up rooms. It was the first natural smile Mari did since she lost her mother & brother. To see that smile again was worth it to Cato:

_"Now that's the Mari I remember."_

* * *

They arrived in the Capitol early the next evening & were immediately taken to the President's Mansion. Brutus & Cato wasted no time in arranging the for the Oath to be administered before Snow's funeral. Now its tradition the boxes were put out in front of their offices for the old administration to be packed up if they are replaced. Yet they were always empty because the President usually kept the old staff on. Mari looks at Leni, Brutus & Cato then shakes her head has she walked on to her offices. At this all three smile. Mari is going to clean house.

**Two Days Later...**

On a dark gray cloudy day a seventeen year old girl stood straight & proud as she took the Oath for life to replace her predecessor;

_"I Mari Diane Castle-Hadley do solemnly swear to uphold & administer the laws of Panem to my up most ability for the rest of my life whether it be long or short..."_

_The Chief Justice asked;_

_"Any objections to the Heir fulfilling her role?"_

Only silence followed as all Victors looked on with hope, her husband with pride. Mari is now the ruler for life in Panem. Has she took the podium Mari hit the Capitalist with the first of many shocks.

**Out With The Old**:

Mari knew how she was going to do this. She has known all along since her brother died in his games. Mari looked at Cato who looked at her with out right open respect when she spoke:

_"President Snow's service will be held at midnight tonight in the family tradition of a candle lit service. (This shocked two mentors but not the third one) For my Godfather's memory we will observe a period of mourning deserving of such a man & leader for this country. Therefore will be no Hunger Games this year. This administration will be rebuilt for the better of Panem starting with 'my' administration. For you see the Victors behind you are part of my administration as of today. For who could not be a better group of advisers than the Victors who love this country so much that they were willing to sacrifice themselves, to put duty first. All District Mayors & District Head Peace Keepers will report to me here at the Capitol tomorrow. This administration will propel Panem into the future for we will learn from history so it will not repeat itself. For all of Panem, may the odds be ever in your favor."_

With this said the President left the podium & with her new administration went into her offices. Under guard the old administration was escorted by Peace Keepers to the briefing room where they were told to wait. Mari kept them waiting for two hours because she could. While they were kept waiting the Victors were in Mari's office for a briefing. Mari had Brutus as her Vice for her purpose is to do away with hereditary dictatorships & have elections for all offices in Panem where both district & capitol born can be elected into any office. Until then the dictatorship must stand yet be 'just' to avoid war or, any type of rebellion.

One by one each official was brought into her office, thanked for their service & then fired. Each one was escorted to their offices where their belongings were packed up & were escorted out of the building. That was until Seneca Crane was escorted into the office.

_"Do you know why you are here today?"_

_"I'm getting the boot, I take it."_

_"Two years from now, maybe. For now I want you to use the arena for this year for a 'special' case next year. If it works the arena will be used for death penalty cases only. Criminals go in not, children. How does that sit with you?"_

_"I told the president he should have done that years ago."_

_"I know, that is why you will be one of the few exceptions in my administration. Don't disappoint me."_

Mari instructed the Peace Keeper to have Mr. Cranes boxes stored for now. Havensbee was next where she knew his part in a network of rebels for District 13 & was the only other adviser allowed to stay. Coin who was the leader of the rebellion was fired. Alma Coin was never one to go about anything quietly.

_"Well, Madam President good luck getting this passed with the current Senate. It won't work & you'll end up just be like your godfather. A heartless Dictator. Even worse you'll be a hypocrite, sending in your own kind into the games."_

_"It's a done deal has of six a.m. this morning. Has for my 'Godfather' he knew I can avoid war that will cause needless bloodshed. Who the hell do you think was weaning the Capitol away from the games?"_

_"Well have fun in your 'short' administration Madam President."_

_"What did you just say to me, Coin?"_

_"Did I stutter President Castle-Hadley? Let me explain it to you. You won't last long. I'll be waiting you'll be dead. Just like the rest of your fa..."_

At this Cato had Coin pinned by her throat & up against the wall. Even Mari knew you never piss off Cato. The one thing that will piss him off, threatening anybody who means anything to him.

_"You threatened my WIFE & PRESIDENT of PANEM! !"_

_"Let me go or, I'll have you..."_

Cato's grip tightens more around her throat to shut her up. Brutus intervened;

_"CATO! No! Put her down now. Remember trial first, then death penalty. Cato!..."_

Cato didn't care has his grip tightened more around Coins throat as Alma Coin started turning blue. Only one voice reached him through the haze of his anger;

_"Cato! ! Cato she's not worth it! Remember the big picture. Let her go. Just. Let. Her. Go.."_

Cato shook his head as to clear his mind only to see Mari in front of him removing his hand off Coin's throat while Haymitch & Brutus took a barely conscious Alma Coin into custody. Brutus had the Peace Keepers arrest Coin on a charge of Treason for threatening the life of a Victor & the President. Haymitch remarked;

_"I never liked her."_

_"None taken Victor Aberthany which is why I need you to brief me on your Head Peace Keeper & Mayor. (then looked to the others) I will need this of all of you. Finnick, Gloss & Cashmere I want you three to end the Victor auctions. Our Victors are not the capitol's toys. Victor's will never be 'sold' into prostitution ever again. Now we can get District Thirteen back into the fold within the next 72 hours. See everybody after lunch."_

With this the Victors left except Cato who was looking out the window.

_"I wanted to kill her."_

_"I know."_

_"I could've hurt you. You should've never gotten between us like that."_

_"I knew you wouldn't."_

_"How?"_

_"You promised. You promised you would never hurt me. One thing I know about you Cato, YOU never go back on a promise."_

At this was when Cato knew he had a shot, a chance to make her happy. Cato was determined to make that happen, to let her know she's not alone anymore. It was the only time Cato gave into his emotions as he pulled her to him to lean down & kissed her.

Late in the evening under a starless night sky, the funeral procession walked to the cemetery just outside the Capitol. Many of its citizens lined the streets with candles. By then, arrest warrants were issued for several people for their crimes. Many of them arriving by train tonight to report to the New President in the morning. Later, Mari was telling Leni & Brutus what was next.

_"Haymitch will be getting the district supplies on the train for the return trip for Mayor Undersee._ (Mari holding an old letter that was written from a then seven year old child by the name of Primrose Everdeen) _For a child to show this amount of bravery to write to me telling me the truth of her district tells me there's more. Haymitch said he knows the family & helps them as much as he can without drawing the Peace Keeper suspicions. After all they have went through I want to meet this young lady & her family."_

* * *

_***Sorry I took so long folks Next chapter is coming up & maybe a few rules may be broken***_


	13. Ch12 Trials & Arenas

******Disclaimer; I don't own it. Wish I did.****  
***Still Rated M for a reason & oh yeah I might have broken rule '34' here in somewhere during the lemony mix.***  
***Still same Bat place. Still same Bat channel.-Enjoy*****

* * *

**The Raven's Bride**

**Chapter12 **

**Trials & Arenas (Arenas part1)  
**

* * *

**Meanwhile in route to the Capitol...**

On a train going to the capitol, a blond hair twelve year old girl goes up to Mayor Undersee;

_"Why are we summoned to the Capitol?"_

Mayor Undersee looked at the child fondly as he replied;

_"Prim I can honestly say, I haven't a clue why your family was summoned to the Capitol. Only Haymitch told me it was an order to bring you & your family there."_

Prim was worried has she walked back to their assigned quarters. When Prim gets there;

_"Well? Did he tell you anything Lil' Duck?"_

_"No, Katniss. I'm scared for you & Gale."_

_"If it was anything to keep you alive Prim then, it was worth it. (As Katniss hugs Prim to comfort her) I'm strong, go on, bedtime. "_

Both girls look at their mother who still is barely functioning. Which is a big improvement from last year. Mrs. Everdeen will go through the motions of living but not much else since their father died five years ago in an mining accident. Making a then eleven year old Katniss the sole supporter & care taker for her family. Prim left the room;

_"Do you think its the hunting Katniss?"_

_"No. Otherwise Gale would be here with me & we would both be in chains. It has to do with Prim for some reason. I just don't know what it is."_

Mrs. Everdeen looked out the window. Hoping that she doesn't lose both of her girls for not being there for them.

* * *

In the last car of the train however there is a different kind of cargo being taken to the Capitol bound in shackles. They are;

Ace from D-1; Conspiracy to commit murder.

Brick D-2; Three counts of attempted murder, conspiracy, rigging the games & treason.

Three Peace Keepers from the Quarry area of D-2; Multiple counts of murder for the quarry explosions.

Three Peace Keepers from the Seam area of D-12; Multiple court of murder for withholding supplies to the Seam, mine explosion, accepting bribes, games rigging (only added seam kids names in the reaping bowl), treason.

Two Peace Keepers from the old train rail of D-6; Operating a drug ring, murder, rape.

Roth from D-9; Rape, Drug trafficking.

Former Head Peace Keeper (or HPK) from D-6; Head of a drug ring, murder.

Former HPK Embers from D-11; Murder, selling underage children to capitol citizens (white slavery).

Former HPK Cray from D-12; White Slave trader, murder, rape, robbery & treason.

Van Hayes former Captain of the Guard in D-13; Conspiracy with Coin, murders of Peace Keeper Maria Raven-Castle, Head Guard Jackson & of Bruce Hadley (at this Cato looked to Mari), assassination of President Snow & his family, treason. Van Hayes was hit man with a spotter.

Five guards who conspired with Van Hayes & plotted with Alma Coin from D-13; Conspiracy with Coin, assassination of President Snow & his family, treason.

For before the funeral of her godfather, President Mari Castle-Hadley presented her cases for trail to the Chief Attorney General. for already awaiting trial for various crimes in the Capitol's jail are;

Alma Coin; Conspiracy, murders of Peace Keeper Maria Raven-Castle, Head Guard Jackson & of Bruce Hadley, assassination of President Snow & his family, treason, threatening the lives of Victor Cato Hadley & President Mari Castle-Hadley. Before becoming the leader of the Rebellion, Coin contracted the hits on President Snow & 'all' members of his family.

Mistress Hannah; Running Victor's Prostitution ring with the underage Victors & white slavery.

Former Captain of the Head Peace Keepers Hecate Vere for his inaction of standard security practices that caused the deaths of Mari's family including Her mother, President Snow& the remaining members of his family; conspiracy with Alma Coin, treason.

Anton Verne- Game Maker. Responsible for blackmailing the Victors into the auction by threatening their families.

The Victors know Mari has special plans for these traitors & most of them will be surprised with her ingenuity. For they know that this president is cleaning house.

* * *

**36 Hours Later. Capitol; Arrest & Trials;**

Yet there was one happy note, for the Everdeen family.

Upon arrival they were met by Haymitch with Cato who was reluctant to leave his wife. Only until Brutus agreed to stay with her did he go & meet the train with the Victor. Cato now understood why Mari had him meet the train as he looked at the three women who were waiting on the platform with the Mayor. Three very nervous women who were clearly out of their element. The oldest of them couldn't have been no more than 35 was doing everything humanly possible to shield her daughters behind herself. Yet the petite brunette would have none of it as she stood beside her mother to protect her little sister.

_"Mayor Undersee glad you could make it."_

_"Hi Mitch,_ (looks to Cato) _Victor Hadley._ (In a lower voice) _Mitch what in the hell is going on?! Prim is starting to worry herself sick & you of all people know that doesn't go over well with Katniss."_

Haymitch & Cato just goes over to the three women. After Haymitch makes the introductions to Cato, he lets Cato tell them why they are here.

_"Primrose_ (as he pulls an old letter out of his pocket to show her)_ do you remember this?"_

_"My Pen Pal project!_ (Mrs. Everdeen breathes a sigh of relief)_ Yes sir. It was my class project just after Dad died."_

_"You Miss Primrose Everdeen are going to meet your pen-pal, the new President of Panem."_

_"Sir, most people call me Prim."_

_"Okay, then Prim it is."_

Haymitch picks up Prim as if she was a small child;

_"Come on Goldilocks. We'll show you around. Camille, Katniss_ (Haymitch sighed as he looks at the teenager). _Sweetheart give it a rest, on my word I won't let anything happen to Prim. Relax & get out of that over protective mode."_

The Everdeens along with the Mayor of District Twelve were taken straight to the President's Mansion. They're taken directly to President's office_. _Mari was waiting for them for it was here where a lot of good will be done for the people.

_"Prim, Mrs. & Miss Everdeen come sit for we have a lot to discuss. I hope you don't mind, I have had lunch sent here."_

After everyone sat down, Mari explained why they are here. This included;

The royalties that Mrs. Everdeen never received for her cures.  
Cray & the Capitol's Head Peace Keeper held back half the supplies meant for District Twelve.  
Has they talked more Mari revealed her plan on reforming the country. Most of the changes that are to be made was because of a letter from a pen pal when Mari was 11. After a mining accident occurred in District Twelve when Mari lost her family. Mari was given Primrose Everdeen to write to. Prim had just lost her father in the mines & her mother was plunged into a depressive state. The more they wrote, the more they confided to each other. Prim wrote how many of the Seam's children starved every year & they can't hunt there. How her sister risks her life daily to keep her & her mother alive. Mari wrote how she lost her mother & brother. Later she wrote how she was finding more about their deaths. Both have always wondered about the other for it was Prim's letter that got Mari to think how she would changed the country & prevent war.

Mari ended with this;  
_"The main reason why you are here is to see the results of Prim's letter. What my plans are to bring justice to the victims & give the guilty their due. Mayor Undersee, I'm having the Victors replace the Head Peace Keepers in all the districts except Two. For he is a Victor in his own right even if it wasn't in the arena. Haymitch are the houses in Twelve's Victor's Village still maintained?"_

_"Yes Madam President. Where are you going with this?"_

_"Would there be enough for every family who lived on the Seam?"_

_"More than enough_ (he smiles at this). _When do I move them in?"_

_"Has soon has you return to Twelve. Mayor the other reason I wanted you here is that we are making sure the full amount of the supplies this year makes it to your district."_

Mari looked at Katniss;  
_"Miss Everdeen do you mind if I call you Katniss?"_

_"No, I don't."_

_"Thanks. Prim took a big chance when she wrote to me on the conditions of your district. The reason why you are here is because of what Prim wrote how you took over caring for her. I knew what Prim was going through. My father was killed when I was seven. My brother, Tom & my mother died the same day when I was 11. The age she is now. __I was placed in the care of my Mentor, Leni & Brutus who is the Head Dean. So I know what you've been through. Katniss you're here to help me see the big picture for all districts, starting with yours. Want to help me?"_

Katniss agreed to it. After listening to Mari, Katniss knew that she wasn't a 'Lapdog' for the capitol. Mari laid out her plans for the Districts. Then she hit everybody with a bombshell. First the Capitalist will be relocated within the districts. Second, there will be one last arena with criminals to be the tributes yet there will be no Victor.  
There will no longer be 'Capitalist' & 'District' born citizens for Panem. Mari also informed everyone that it's going to get really busy. It was only then Mrs. Everdeen spoke;

_"Then why am I here, President Hadley?"_

_"Mrs. Everdeen you are here to give testimony for you were robbed of your royalties. How those funds would've have provided your family a better quality of life. How your family suffered at the hands of Cray & the Peace Keepers stationed along the Seam. You are going to be the Seam's voice madam. Also your daughters are still minors, they needed an escort to come here. Who is a better escort than their mother?"_

Later when the Everdeens were back in their rooms Katniss spoke to her little duck;

_"Prim what were you thinking?! We could've been executed for what you wrote to her!"_

_"I had to, Katniss. Look at the results. Mom's working on her statement which is more than what she could do two days ago. We get to live in Victor's Village until the houses are rebuilt. We won't have to freeze this winter. You & Gale can hunt legally now. To me, it was worth taking the risk! Even though her life was worse than ours, it got her thinking. Katniss she wouldn't talk to anybody when she lost her family. She was bullied a lot. She kept telling me how she felt alone in this world. Katniss when we lost dad & our world crumbled. Imagine losing your whole family before you're reaping age? It took me almost six months of urging her for her to talk to Lexi."_

_"Who's Lexi, Duck?"_

_"Her best friend, she wrote to thank me. I still have Lexi's letter."_

_"Well Lil' Duck, we got very lucky this time. Go on, get ready for dinner."_

_"Quack, Quack."_

Prim leaves the room to do what she is told. Katniss leans on the door frame & smiles at her mother who is deep in thought. Mrs. Everdeen briefly pauses to think on what she is to say in court. For the trial starts three days from now. Then she turns away to get ready. Meanwhile in another set of quarters there is another conversation happening;

_"Were you ever going to tell me Mari?"_

_"Yes last night but the brownout & that damn nightmare... (blushing) I should've told you. You don't..."_

It was Cato who then stopped her with a kiss & clarify a 'few' things. Cato explained that he wasn't angry with her. That he should've told her about the contract, after her parents died years ago, the promise he made with her brother Tommy. That if he didn't want to marry her, he would've released her. Has he kissed the tip of her nose Cato ended with;

_"You're not alone in this world as you think Mari."_

_"Want to hear the rest since you inspired it?"_

_"Of course since I 'inspired' it."_

They agreed never to keep secrets. Mari then told him everything from the 'visits' here to see her Godfather during the game's season. How the excesses here sickened her. How Brutus would have her tour the districts with Leni when Cato was with him. It was Prim's letter that gave her the idea. It was talking to Lexi that hashed a lot of it out into a blueprint form. Cato still felt hurt that she didn't go to him first during the early days when she lost her mother & brother. He knew why & it was how Cato reflected at his many mistakes with Mari.

* * *

Cato's (flashback) POV:

I was an asshole toward Mari instead of being there when she needed me. I would tease her, calling her 'Moping Mari'. Lexi got me to stop stopped when she punched me in the balls & told me I was making Mari feel worse. I tried to apologize to Mari but, she wouldn't listen. I would be walking down the halls & hear her laugh only to clam up around me. Until later, I cornered her during a brownout. I brought Lexi with me to get her to listen, I never seen her so scared, ever. I had to get Leni because Mari had zoned out. Mari wasn't even aware that Brutus, Leni & Cato heard Mari first words to anyone in over six months. They were to Lexi;

_"I'm alone Lexi. There's no one, there never will be."_

We should've told her then instead Brutus pulled me away to ripped me a new one while Leni & Lexi try to comfort her. It was then Mari begged Leni to train her for the arena. Mari never knew that Brutus & I, heard everything that day. When Leni asked why Mari answered;

_"If I go in no parent will have to mourn their child. I don't have any immediate family left so nobody will mourn 'Moping Mari'. I just want to go in when Brick does."_

_"Why for God's sake?"_

_"If I die, I'm taking that son of a bitch with me. He killed Tom. I want Tom's killer or, die trying."_

_"How do you know he's responsible Mari?"_

_"I just do."_

_"Prove it."_

Mari had pulled out several memory sticks & external hard drives from her backpack. She presented her case against Brick Hermes to Leni like a seasoned prosecution attorney to a grand jury. Leni realized all those nights her protege, was building her case. Picking up where her mother left off. At this, Leni hugged Mari & smiled;

_"I thought I lost you kid. Okay, we present this to your Godfather for review. Mari its game on, we have five years to get you ready. When I get done with you, you'll make Brutus look like a yearling. Let's go but you better not & I mean not ever disappoint me understand?"_

_"Yes Mam."_

After the three left, Brutus looked at me furiously. Brutus then grabbed me & pinned me to the wall;

_"You little shit! YOU promised her brother to keep her out of the arena! Now I'm not going to have a kid make me look like a fuckin' yearling especially by Leni, damn it! Look what your 'teasing' did! YOU will make sure to do your damnedest to keep my ward out of the arena! Y____ou will also hinder Brick's training anyway you can to if they do go in, SHE will come out. _So guess what you little shit, your year just got moved up & you better win it or, else! ! ___If I hear you call her 'Moping Mari ever again so help me Cato! _Get it! GOOD because I refuse to have Leni gloating at me damn it!"

After Mari was told by Leni that she was going to be the volunteer for her district I went behind her back, claiming Mari as my bride to keep my promise to Tom. We should've told her about the contract. It ended up being Brutus who told her after I had moved her belongings to my house. Even then she fought me tooth & nail all the way home from school. Boy was she pissed. Every freakin' sentence to me ended as _'you __monster_'. It pissed me off that in front of her Godfather & Brutus that not only that she declares herself Raven's Bride, that the only way that the only way I would kiss her on our wedding day was has a fuckin' corpse.  
I have to admit that took balls to say in front of two Victors & the President.

To top it off my bride barricades herself in after making a deal with 'Uncle' Snow. Refusing to even open the door for anyone for four fucking days. After I shut off the power, even then it took three of us to get the damn door off the freakin' hinges! Hell the damn house could've burnt down all around her & Mari _still_ wouldn't have budged.

When Lexi finally got to her, she was still _that_ defiant not even to take a sip of water. There she was my bride with a big blood caked gash on her head. She was so far gone she didn't even flinched when Leni clean & stitched it closed or recognized Snow when he told her she won_. _ Only when she was about to collapse into his arms from the concussion, did he give in & this is Snow we're talking about! Her brother Tom Castle meant the world to her. That day Mari let everyone in Panem know it! She wasn't going to go down without a fight. When it came to her brother, Mari would rather die than disappoint Tom.  
I'm the one who has to earn her trust. Mari has to see she's not alone anymore. She can choose, she can choose me.  
End flashback.

* * *

They go to the family dining room for dinner. Around the big circular table, Mari tells everybody else the rest of the plan for the country. Brutus looks at Leni who smiles. They taught her well. Later as they leave to go to the cells they talk;

_"Do you think it'll work?"_

_"It has to Leni or, it'll be all out war. Coin did the cause no favors by putting that hit on 'every' member of Snow's family. In turn that bitch endangered my son & she knew I wouldn't stand for it."_

"_Cato is..."_

"_My son, to keep Cato safe I let Bruce Hadley adopt him. Cato's mother, Tempest who was Bruce's sister & my wife died in childbirth. She was my betrothed & we married in secret when we found that she was pregnant with Cato. I was still in the arena so Bruce took custody against the family's wishes. I've raised Cato since the age of ten after Bruce died, a homicide. Those dipshits didn't want Cato, they signed him over to me before Bruce's Will was even read naming Cato his sole heir & giving me full custody. They found out that they only receive 15% of the company's yearly profits until it's sold. The only agreement between us afterwards so they wouldn't contest the will was they get 20% of the profits annually & Cato being 'my' bastard was never to be acknowledge by them as family._

_When Cato won his games, he asked them to explain. The assholes sent their attorney instead! Their attorney told him he was fined an additional five percent of the profits for that year for the ten minutes of his time that he had to spend with him on 'his clients' behalf. The attorney told him never to 'contact' them again. Cato was crushed & told the attorney to inform them to start saving their profits while they still can. Unless any of the family commits a crime against Cato, he has to wait until he's 25 to sell the company which he is. To me for a dollar. His legal last name is Hadley only for Bruce's sake for the father he was. Other than Mitch & Mari you are the only other person who now knows._"

_"Then why did he pull that shit with Mari?"_

_"The rejection from Bruce's family was still too raw. He was going to wait another year to claim Mari after she turned 17. That was until the mentors were notified who was picked for the 73rd games. To keep his promise to Tom he exercised & initiated the contract that Bruce & Mari's parents signed when Cato was just 8 & Mari was almost 7. Now he has to make it work. Mari isn't going to make it easy for him."_

Both chuckle in agreement as they arrived to the cells. They went to one in particular, Brick Hermes. Has the guard slid the window open;  
_"Come to gloat Sir?"_

_"Why didn't you turn her in, Brick? They know she's heavily involved."_

_"Look to your protege, the Victor sir."_

_"What's Cato got to do with it?"_

_"Don't you mean your bastard, Sir? He cost me everything. "_

"_How did he cost you everything? I told him to hinder you to 'test' you dipshit."_

_"No! I was suppose to go in last year. Before they pick the boys name he volunteers."_

_"I ordered him to Brick! He was to keep Mari out by any means possible. He told her he was the volunteer otherwise she would've went in last year with you. Now you will tell these guards everything you know & you'll do it now."_

_"Sir the only thing I have to do is die. I'm just waiting for the 'President's' pleasure. Guard! We're done!"_

In an final act of defiance Brick turns his back on them. Before the window closes Brutus replies;

_"We're far from done Brick. Oh young man you have no idea but we are far from done. Okay boys, go to it."_

Four Victors along with Leni & Brutus shut the window only to open the door completely to go in to question him. Six hours later, under truth serum they got another piece of the puzzle about everything. Now they have to cast the nets wider for the next round of defendants in this treasonous adventure.

* * *

News of the arrest of several people of various districts along with capitol government officials in a major conspiracy ring & other various crimes rocked the country to its core in all citizens of Panem. Yet it gave both sides hope that there will be a change for the better. During this period of 'mourning' the news directed by Havensbee showed the accused being arrested & transferred over to the Capitol for trial. Only those death penalty cases or, acts of treason can be tried in the Capitol. Within the week District Thirteen was welcomed back into the fold with a new Mayor. It will be used to train their military & the Peace Keepers. Now that part was completed (and the prisoners transferred over to the capitol for trial) the country stayed glued to all media broadcasts for the trials of the 21 people who were brought here. Through Havensbee, Mari did not disappoint her public.

A week later, the trial started for all twenty one of the accused**. **One by one they were brought in & their crimes read. No big surprise when the defendants entered pleas of not guilty. The trial were broadcasted throughout the country. All were over in a matter of two weeks. The evidence given to the Attorney General was overwhelming damning to the defendants. The defense attorneys tried to plead for a deal with the Attorney General who was prosecuting the case personally, only to be told no. One of defense team asked why. The reply was brief & to the point;

_"Most of the crimes happened to the President's & Victor Hadley's family. She wants to set an example for this country with your clients."_

With this the defense knew they were sunk. That all they could do is hope for the courts mercy. No, they knew that their clients are pretty much dead. All is waiting is the date of the executions &, how creative _this_ President will be.

The night before the verdicts were to be read Mari & Cato were in their room when she let him know what the Prosecution was planning. He understood yet, he didn't want his father to be remembered for being a victim. Mari reached for him & pointed out something very important;

_"Cato he is already remembered that way. Over seven of the accused had something to do with Bruce's murder including Brick. You're the only one who remembers Bruce for the good man that he was. The rest of the family refuses to remember him or, your mother at all. Remember that when you speak in court. You told me once you wanted to win the games for Bruce. To make him proud. Remember as a Victor, your words will carry a lot of weight in their sentencing. Make Bruce proud Cato."_

She knew he understood when she felt his tears on her shirt. For it was the only time in nearly nine years that Cato cried. This time Mari was there for him. Soon another emotion starts to take over as Cato tightens his arms around Mari while kissing & nipping her neck. All reasonable thought escaped her as she was tugging at his shirt while returning the favor.

_"Mari, I want to forget."_

_"Forget?"_

"_The pain just for tonight. Make me for..."  
_  
Mari kisses him back hard as Cato presses her up against the wall. Cato picks her up wrapping her legs around him. He groans in response as his hand goes under her skirt as Mari moans she adjusted to give Cato's hand more access. Mari sucks his lower lip in between her teeth while threading her fingers through his hair.  
_"Cato.. More..."_

Cato took Mari to bed. She was suddenly disappointed when he broke contact only to find that Cato taking the rest her clothes off worshiping her body before stripping his own off himself.  
"_Beautiful._ _You have no idea how beautiful you really are."  
_  
Yet when Cato joins her in their bed again, Mari was having none of it as she flips Cato over so he is under her. Mari test his self control. Cato's eyes quickly turned to a dark blue as he wonders where this side of Mari came from. Where ever it came from he likes it. He wants more, a lot more.  
As Mari's her finger caress goes from the bottom of his v-line up to the top part of his shaft it hits one of his triggers almost causing him to explode. Cato groans out loud in agony. Mari continues on while Cato is doing everything to maintain self-control. Cato wanted to go slow tonight but Mari has other plans.

Cato (warns)_ "Mari..."_

Yet Mari doesn't look up as she watches him jerk slightly in her hand. Cato knew he was going to lose it. He nearly came off the bed when Mari started sucking on the tip. He stopped her. Mari frowns thinking she did something wrong until he pulled her up to him starting kissing her again. Soon that wasn't enough for both of them.

_"Mari, I want to go_.. (squeezes his eyes shut to maintain control)"

Mari whispered into his ear as she nipped his earlobe.  
_"More. Now."_

For Cato that's all it took for him to flip over bringing Mari under him. Cato had her hands pinned in one of his above her head. His fingers of the other hand was going downward as he gave each breast equal attention. His mouth soon followed. When his mouth found a peak starting licking & sucking, Mari arched up while grinding against him she wraps one leg around his waist.  
_"No Mari, not tonight. Tonight I'm in charge."  
_  
Yet what Mari said next left no doubt that they were both more than ready.  
_"Then why are you taking so long?"_

Cato knew he had his answer but he wanted to hear Mari say it to him. To say she wanted him, to willingly choose him. Cato kept toying one peak with his tongue while his free hand was going lower. It didn't take long for her to whisper;  
_"I want you, Cato."_

He comes back up to the crook of her neck & shoulder. Knowing its one of her favorites spots, he nips, sucks & kisses that area as he slowly guides himself into her. Mari arches upward & wraps the other leg around his waist. He closes his eyes tight giving time for Mari to adjust. Some time ago, Cato let go of Mari's hands as they are moving up & down his back. Cato would pull all the way out only to bury himself in her to the very hilt. After savoring the feeling for a few seconds, they both moaned with the sensation. Cato then began to move inside her. She almost closed her eyes with each sensation, then decided she'd rather watch his face. Mari watched as he gritted his teeth with concentration, his stomach muscles flexing. Cato's face became flushed as his thrusts became quicker, more forceful going faster as their need for each other grows. Cato groans thinking;

_"Yes! ! This feels sooo good."_

_"Ahh"_ as Mari buries her head into the crook of his shoulder, Mari tilts up more to draw more of him in as he goes even faster. Cato knows they're both getting close has he feels her walls tightening against him both of their bodies covered with sweat. Cato was about to see fireworks, Mari's nails leaves a scratch marks on his back as she cries out;  
_"Cato!"_

Later Mari had fallen asleep, her head on Cato's chest. Cato was rubbing in small circles on her back. Mari snuggled closer to him as a caressing hand goes up & down his ribs;

_"Mine."_

At this Cato just smiles before nodding off himself;  
_"Yes, all yours."_

* * *

Now with each conviction Havensbee shows the pictures of the victims of each crime so not focus on the defendants. Mari wanted the victims remembered not their killers. For Mari that was the bigger picture. When it came to Ace they showed Tommy's picture, her mother's & hers. When it came to Brick it show Cato's father with her family's as well. In total their loved ones pictures showed over seven times on the screen, Mr. Everdeen, four.

When it came time for the victims statements Mrs. Everdeen addressed the three paneled judge court;

_"Your Honors, five years ago I lost the love of my life because of what they (pointing at the defendants) did to my district with the 'mining accident'. My husband James 'Mac' Everdeen meant everything to me. He was a good man & father. When he sang the birds stopped & listened. _  
_Then to find many in my district didn't have to starve or, freeze but because the defendants conspired and withheld critical supplies to people who live in the Seam makes me furious. Worse like many who live on the Seam of District Twelve, my girls were robbed out of the quality of life that they should have received. Particularly if I was paid the royalties for all the cures that I created that saved many lives in Panem. I want the court to consider this when you render your sentence today. For the record, I am against the death penalty. Has a Healer, I was trained to preserve life however, these defendants I would definitely make an exception if not more painful. -Thank you."_

After several others spoke, Cato came to the podium;

_"Your Honors, last week I learned that two of the people that I thought were friends, were involved in the death of my father, Bruce Hadley. That part of the late President's staff conspired to kill off every member of his family including my wife. That many others were murdered for no reason at all. My wife did the work to solve the murder of her mother, Maria Dawn Raven-Castle. What she found, became something she knew was above her. What ever judgement you pass today will never make up for our lost. We can never have our families back again. This being said if there are ever a bunch of people who deserve to be put into an arena, they're it. Thank you."_

Then the President of Panem, escorted by her husband Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games took to the podium. What Mari Castle-Hadley said, spoke volumes;

_"Your Honors, I have been raised without a blood relative since I was eleven. I was a victim myself when two of these defendants stuffed me into a trunk & left me for dead at the age of seven. Imagine a seven year old child (some of the courtroom gasp) stuffed into a dark trunk then left for dead in a storage room as a 'joke'. I was left in that trunk for over seven hours before I was found. Incidentally by Cato. I managed only to make a small hole with a pocket knife so I would have air to breathe while trying to escape.  
These defendants through trickery rigged the games to make sure my brother Thomas Raven Castle would volunteer. Mace Hermes was to volunteer for District Two that year. When Mace was a no show because his brother Brick, Tommy volunteered for then twelve year old Cato Hadley. Tommy did not win the games.  
They murdered my mother because she found out about most of these crimes & that the overall Head Peace Keeper was personally involved in many of them. The majority of the evidence that Panem has seen during this trial, was from her. I had it in safe keeping until I found the rest & turned it over to the Attorney General for trial. I will never see my family again. I will never have my parents ruffle my hair has they were fond of doing or, be hugged by my big brother at school. I wasn't given the privilege of time.  
Please remember the ultimate sacrifice that my mother, Maria Dawn Raven-Castle made for this country. Do not let my family's sacrifices be in vain when passing judgement today.-Thank you."_

At this bit of information, the court recesses. It's being televised live to show that great changes are coming for Panem. Mari tries to keep it together yet her greatest fears may come true. They will be set free. That all of the work she & her mother did would be in vain. That so many died for nothing. For Cato he wanted to kill Brick & Ace for what they did.

_"Mari, no matter what, I promise you they won't get away with it."_

_"No, Cato if they get away with it the country will think its more of the same. This sentence means everything. If the court sets asides their convictions, there will be rebellion."_

Cato holds her closer to him as he whispers;

_"Take my word for it. No they won't get away with it."_

The judges came out. As the Chief Justice spoke he didn't delay in passing sentence;

"_The victims families said it best that there are no redeeming qualities in any of you. Alma Coin once I had respected you. Until we found that you were the Leader of the rebellion. You're a disgrace to the nation. _

_The court apologizes to the people for the recess. The reason why we were in chambers is for two of the defendants. For Brick Hermes & Ace Barrelas you are convicted of an added charge of attempted murder on a then seven year old Mari Diane Castle for your little 'joke'. Because of her age at the time said joke was committed, there was no statue of limitations. All defendants stand now (all stand) for sentencing. _

_This court sentence all of you to fight in a match to the death in two final arenas at the President's pleasure. The winner of the first arena will face a Victor of Panem's choosing in a final arena. Until 14 days from game day, you all will be housed in a secluded training facility. Bailiff get these inmates out of my court. We are adjourned."_

* * *

In front of the courthouse the President went to hug one person before they left. She hugged her pen pal, Primrose Everdeen which was photographed & televised for the country to see.

_"Thanks, Prim for helping me see the bigger picture."_

_"Anytime Madam President. Please tell Lexi hi for me. Let her know I still have her letter."_

_"You got it."_

Haymitch came up to her;

_"I knew I was going to like you. Anybody who can get even Katniss to smile, can't be bad. What are your instructions?"_

_"Get the supplies to Twelve & the Seam over into the Village. Then take over as Guardian for the Peace Keepers there & don't drink the country dry. Mayor Undersee will help you with the rest. Good luck."_

_"I'll keep you posted Madam President."_

With that Haymitch, Mayor Undersee & the Everdeens left. No speeches were made in front of the courthouse. Caesar would be doing an interview at the President's Mansion later that day. Only on the way back to the President's Mansion, did she finally let it all out. Later that evening Cato & Mari did the interview with Caesar, telling their story. Only then did Mari reveal the 'Popular Vote for two Victors for the second arena. Caesar ended with his usual question;

_"So what's next for you two kids?"_

At this Mari looks to Cato who answers;

_"You never know Caesar. You never know."_

**The Next Day;**

Seneca Crane was called into the President's Office to plan the games two arena's. Knowing what this would entail he was surprised at her creativity. For the locations of the arena were decided then & there. The first arena will be in an arena of District 18 in a place that use to be known as Gulfport, Mississippi. The second arena will be in District 22, a place that was known has San Francisco, California.

When discussing the arenas Mari made it very clear for him to pull out all the stops on the first one. There's no limit for him, he is to go big. Mari included a suggestion that made Seneca Crane smile like a Cheshire cat. Seneca understands why he, President Snow wished she was of Capitol Birth. The second arena she wanted the message to be crystal clear. The winner of the first arena is going to their execution.

* * *

**Training Camp District 19**

In an area of District 19, 21 people arrive to their temporary home to find several Victors waiting for them. Each are give cell & fifteen minutes to get into the showers for delousing treatments. They are not allowed to talk unless spoken to & placed on a strict diet. Other than training they are in their cells alone. Some days are good & they train for 8 hours before returning to their cells. Others 16 to 20 hours days are not unheard of. By the end of three weeks all are hoping that the arena is soon.

**Game Room, Capitol;**

Seneca calls the meeting to order for his game makers.

_"Okay people, the President has given me the Cart de Blanche. Her words were to pull out all the stops for this one. However I want to fit this in just because she thought of it & it's an awesome idea. We are only limiting the weapons to small survival blades this year. If they get another weapon, it from a sponsor only also its minimal in all the packs too. We are adding the mutant dogs & bats this year instead of next year. Lotus I want huge snakes in this one along with fireballs & the President as requested that we add in her words guys, 'gators'. Big Mother freakin' gators. One of those fuckers breaks a rule any rule, fireball them..."_

Within the month the first arena is ready to go & Seneca is 85 percent complete on the second. For the second arena goes on 48 hours after the first while the winner of the first is flown to the next location. When Caesar asked him during an interview how the arena's were coming along Seneca could only smile as he replied;

_"Impressive. The kids will just 'love' the gators."_

Seneca did this to give a 'taste' of what's to come & to let the President know, all is well.

In their room in the mansion, Mari smiles as she receives Seneca's message. However she has a big surprises of her own as she takes a blindfolded Cato into the connecting room to show him.


	14. Ch13 Arena One (Arenas PartII)

****Disclaimer: I don't own it & all that jazz****  
*****Still going there, still rate M for a reason.*****  
**Still same bat place, still same bat channel folks.**

* * *

**The Raven's Bride**

**Chapter 13**

**Arena One (Arena Part II)  
**

* * *

**Capitol, Six months later;**

Little hints of the arena came out every now & then. For the most part both arenas were completed ahead of schedule. The country was still slow in coming around as the Capitalist were being reeducated & relocated into the districts. District Thirteen was back in the fold as a military training station & after issuing full pardons to the population in total the rebels disbanded. The rebels only wanted the Hunger Games to stop & to be able to rebuild the district to its former glory. With both being done already there was no reason to rebel against the country anymore. Then shortly after, the Victor Auctions stopped. The Capitalist now were on the verge to rebelling until it was established that Victors were no longer toys either. The old guard was fighting back but without the means or, materials from the districts to maintain their life style, they could do nothing. They have been pampered too long under President Snow.

Cato & Mari had a few adjustments to make when they came here as well. It wasn't the ideal lifestyle they wanted yet together they're making it work. Including on being a couple. Where arranged matches had years for the pairs to comes to grips with their fates, Mari had less than a week. On top of that has children, they didn't talk or spend time together to learn from each other. Making it even harder the fact that they're now the 'First Family' & under some very watchful eyes is not the ideal scenario. In this case by their district standards, the odds weren't ever in their favor. It was one of the many things that they discussed on the train & its working so far.

It's July, the period of mourning is done. Time to get the last arena done & over with.

Cato was working out in the play room when Mari called him over to set a date for the Victor Vote. The Victor Vote was going to start a week before the arena & end the day of the first arena began with the results of the 'Popular' Victor to be announced when it hit the final four.  
This room was one of the surprises that Mari showed him that night six months ago for his birthday present. Mari had taken the connecting bedroom & converted it to a play/training room complete with a gym & some new toys. Cato went to where she was standing in front of a door with a smile on her face. Cato looks puzzled. He knows that Mari was getting over a bug but, she now knows otherwise.

When she had converted the connecting bedroom into a gym for Cato, Mari had taken two of the five walk in closets that they don't use & turned into something that they're going to need in the near future. Cato still looked puzzled at the door. Mari just looked at him;

_"Remember about a couple of months ago when we were getting ready in here for an event?"_

_"Oh yeah (with a big grin) we were over an hour late for our arrival."_

_"Close your eyes, no peaking for the result is inside."_

Cato closed his eyes as Mari guides him through the door to the center of the room where she stops in front of a table.

_"Okay open them & look down."_

Cato does what she asked. He looks onto the table where there is a grainy picture with the test results;

"_You're sure?"_

_"Yeap"_  
Cato picks up Mari & does a battle cry as he starts to spin them around in the middle of the room.

_"Cato you may want to stop that, oh boy. Oh boy."_

He slowed down then stopped so not to make it worse as it finally hits him that it wasn't the '_flu bug_' it was something else entirely different. He thought to himself talk about missing the mark. Now he's concerned because of the Popular Vote. All Victors including Brutus & himself can go into the arena again. Not a great time to not have your head in the game because for him, his first priority is Mari & their child.

Just in the hall Brutus hears a battle cry & runs in. He looks in the gym then as he is going through the connecting door he hears;  
_"Cato you may want to stop that, oh boy. Oh boy."_

Brutus stops & closes his eyes for a moment. He remembers Tempest telling him about Cato pretty much the same way. Except they were in the park on one of their many walks. It was seven months before the games. Brutus thought to himself, _'like father like son'_ as he looks up to the heavens. Brutus calls out their names when he hears Mari call from an open door;

_"In here Brutus."_

Brutus goes in to see the most exquisite nursery ever made then sees Cato holding on to Mari. Her feet not being allowed to touch the floor. Yet Brutus could do nothing but look around the room in awe. Mari looks at Brutus;

_"I take it that you figured it out."_

_"Yes,_ (looks over to Cato with that 'payback is a virgin' look)_congratulations."_

Cato then looks at Brutus then said;

_"This changes everything."_

Mari looks at the two. Brutus goes on to explain:

_"Seneca added an option for a 'Popular Volunteer' to go in the second arena Mari. So far the front runner is you. However I told Seneca to wait in your main office for a chat. I think we need to go there now."_

_"Damn. I should've remembered that Seneca is part of the old guard."_

Cato still wouldn't put her down as they were walking out the door.

_"Cato! I can walk. It's not a terminal illness."_

_"I'm being a first-time father."_

"_You can 'enjoy' childbirth dear. You're not letting me are you?"_

_"In 72 hours dear. Tradition, feet don't touch the floor for 72 hours Mari, period. It's bad luck."_

Brutus remarks;

_"That's how I got your mother to the justice building."_

Cato stops in mid-stride.

"_What?"_

_"Your mother & I married in secret. I was determined to do one thing right. Bruce was waiting there for us. He was my best friend & that day my best man. Your mother's family was pissed what we did so they disowned her until Bruce 'fined' them for their behavior.  
________Tempest stayed with Bruce when I was reaped for the games._ ___Bruce was at a meeting that ran late w______hile I still in there. Tempest had died when she went into labor. I____________n an attempt kill both of you h_er family refused treatment but Tempest had a living will naming Bruce executor. Bruce's servant called him, he took immediate custody of you. When I won to keep you safe, Bruce adopted you. When you were six, we agreed that I would prepare you. _I swear Bruce had ESP. The Hadley's thought they were getting everything but unknown to them on the day that you were born, Bruce had made a new will naming you sole heir & gave me permanent custody. Bruce______ never forgave them for Tempest. He _only gave them 15% of the profits annually to save face. ___A_fter the will was read they planned to fight it so, we negotiated. It was the only reason they get 20% instead of the original 15%. You got to keep the last name of Hadley to keep you safe. Bruce & I told you some of it along the way, now you know the rest."

Mari looked at Cato. She noticed his neck was red. She knew Cato was seriously pissed off at the 'family'.

"_Cato, talk to me."_

_"I wonder dear, interested to find the rest of Dad's killers?"_

"(smiling)_ I thought you'd never ask? Now can we go in & talk to Seneca about the arenas?"_

_"Of course."_

The trio go into the office & have a chat with Seneca Crane. It seems that there will be a Tribute in the games after all.

* * *

Later that night more arrest were made in District Two. The defendants were transferred to the Capitol where the trial was waiting for them, live. Cato watched has his two uncles plead guilty gave their statements to the court.

_"We were part of the rebellion & we withheld treatment from Tempest Hadley-Cathair_ (fighter in Irish-Gaelic) _w__hich caused her to have her son early. With Cato born so early, he wouldn't stand a chance to survive. We rigged the balls to make sure Brutus went in because he insulted us. He may have done right by Tempest, he didn't do right by the family. We hired Van Hayes through Alma Coin to kill Bruce Hadley because of you, Cato. You're a disgrace, you little bastard. Brutus was right about Bruce, ____until he went against the family _he always did the right thing."

Brutus got up to make a statement while in District Two academy several people commented;

"_Cato is Brutus's son! Holy shitballs!"  
"Brutus is going to kill them if Cato don't get to them first!"  
"Oh. My. God. Dude, seriously just dig your holes for the funeral now."_

Brutus stands at the podium without expression. Until he spoke you could have heard a pin drop in the entire country.

_"Tempest Hadley-Cathair was not only just my wife. She was my love, my life. Cato was never a bastard for we married in secret. You took away from me ten years of being a father to my son! You murdered my best friend, my wife & planned to kill Cato when you hired Brick to rig his first reaping. Your only mistake was that you hired the murderer of Maria Dawn Raven-Castle. You gave those I loved no mercy, you bastards will get none from me. God willing I will be ____your executioners_. I leave the rest to my son & protege Victor Bloody Brutal Cato.-Thank you."

Cato switches places with him & waste no time in stating what he wants;

_"I was robbed of my mother, having my biological father raise me & I lost the only father I will ever know because of these men. These men murdered my mother & my dad. My dad Bruce Hadley knew what he was doing when he changed his will. Per his will I was suppose to wait until I was 25 to sell it & you were to receive a quarter of the sales. However because of their actions I can sell it now. Brutus the papers please."  
_  
Brutus brings the papers & four quarters. Both men sign them in front of the judge & had the entered into the records. After the Judge enters the sale into the records Cato walks over to them slams the quarter onto the table. He reaches into his other pocket takes out two pennies & slams them onto the table beside the quarter as he spoke;

"_Here are your profits for the sale. For as of now Brutus owns the company. Because of 'your' actions the 'profits' have now just decreased. For the family only gets five percent of the annual profits for their lifetime & since you have to take everything here's my two cents for your bonus. _For every action has an equal & resounding reaction (Newton's third law of physics).  
_Your honor like my father & mentor, I want the same thing. ____I request for the court to change my last name to be Cathair on all documents._ Per the deal that we have with Van Hayes I am requesting that he serves life in a penal colony for his crimes of my choosing. For both men here to take his place in the arena. For what is good for the goose is good for the gander.-Thank you."

It was no surprise when the judge pass sentence:  
"_You are convicted of multiple counts murder, attempted murder on a minor & conspiracy with Alma Coin. You two will take Van Hayes place in the arena. All documents will be amended on Victor Cato Hadley for the last name to be changed to Cathair. However Van Hayes committed the murders. Some of the victims were innocent children, so I am amending the agreement. This court will give Van Hayes a choice death in the second arena or, death by stoning at the hand of the district you harmed the most. In this case District Twelve. Pick now Van Hayes."_

Through a video communication Van Hayes stated;  
"_Arena."_

Judge had it entered & the court adjourned. Now there are twenty three to twenty-five going into the arena. For Seneca Crane just smiled like he received his birthday & Christmas presents early this year.

Now the next two months played right into the games hands as all interviews with Seneca were more frequent guest.

* * *

**District 19 Training Prison Camp:**

Van Hayes was taken back to his cell as the others watched in their cells. However the uncles will be trained in the newly built training center outside of the capitol. They're loaded into a hovercraft for the trip to the Capitol. The 'Tributes' know that they'll be there for the final month before the arena.  
Security has been increased as they are being escorted from the hovercraft to be transported a bomb goes off & shots are fired.

When all is said & done, Van Hayes is dead along with two Peace Keepers from thirteen. Mistress Hannah is nowhere to be found. It's down now to twenty-two as the Panem scours the country for the former madam. Between this & the games, Caesar is having a field day as the day of the first arena approaches. Yet for all their preparation Haymitch calls in a favor to the President. When Haymitch found that they were going to send in a 'Volunteer' with the Popular Victor, he got pissed & so one did another. His favor was if Mari or a family member is called in to let her volunteer as the Tribute.

_"Madam President, I tried to talk her out of it but this one is different. Along with a drive that can't be stopped, she wants the same thing you do. How can I deny her a shot at them."_

Cato gets on the line;

_"What can she do Mitch?"_

_"For one she's a survivor. Hell I think if you put her in the first arena the games would be over by sunset. In the second I'd give it under 30 minutes to an hour max."_

_"That angry eh?"_

"_Been that way for a long time Cato. She was caring for her family, so she use her anger to keep them alive. By the way, she is that good. In the eye every & I do mean 'every' time."_

Mari then got on the line again:  
"_What about her mother Mitch?"_

_"She told her mother she was doing it period."_

Cato looked at Mari & he knew exactly who they were talking about. Cato told Haymitch that they have to talk about this & will call him back. Since the country found out the President is expecting, the Tribute vote on Mari has back off considerably. There is still that chance since Mari has shaken up the Capitalist world she could still be voted in. This was a great relief to Cato. Mari it's just the opposite. Cato & Brutus are the front runners for the second arena in the Victor's vote. They talked:

"_I want to see what she can do first. She has to understand that this is a different type of animal. You are the perfect person for that."_

_"Okay I go there & see what she can do."_

_"No bring her here. I want to see if she can do this outside of her comfort zone."_

_"Okay I'll call Haymitch & have him escort her here. So how's my son doing in there today?"_

_"Your daughter is getting insulted & it's more appropriate that her mother escorts her. Better yet send Effie who use to be District Twelve's escort for the games."_

Cato notices that Mari is getting worried. She always does when it comes to the arenas. He tries to ease her fears. He knows she doesn't want him to go in. Now it's his time to be there for her like he should've been when she lost her family.

_"Mari, it'll be okay. I promise you, I will come back. I have never gone back on a promise besides_ ( as he place his hands on her lower stomach) _we still have a country to run."_

* * *

It's now one week before the arena. Effie brought Haymitch & the Everdeens to the Capitol last week. Mari wanted to talk to Mrs. Everdeen. After Effie reassured Mrs. Everdeen that she would care for her daughter like the jewel she is, Mrs. Everdeen hugged her eldest daughter. Katniss goes into the training center inside the capitol to show them what she can do.

Haymitch just looks on with a type of pride as if he was a father looking upon his favorite child. Leni & Brutus knew that feeling for they have that very same feeling when it came to Mari & Cato.  
After they had returned to the mansion that evening, Cato even had to admit she would have given him a run for his money if Katniss was in the arena his year.

For the past month Cato has done everything to make Mari's life easier. Which isn't easy when your wife is the current President. Mari gets anxious for the Popular Victor vote has started. Each night Mari had nightmares that both Brutus & Cato get called in. Or worse they called in Prim & nobody volunteers for her. Cato was there every time. Last night Cato woke up alone in the middle of the night. He gets up walks into the playroom to find Mari doing crunches.  
"_Mari. Hey, hey what's wrong?"_

_"You didn't tell me I was getting fat, Cato! Look at this, I'm huge!_ (Mari lifts her shirt up to show a definite small bump)"

Cato walks up in front of her. He gets down on his knees & puts his hands there.

_"Mari you're not fat,_ (Cato smiles) _that's our baby."_

_"What the hell! I'm not suppose to start showing for another month. That what the books all say."_

_"Sometimes babies don't go by the 'book' Mari._ (Then his eyes got big as he felt something move under his hand) _I think the doctors are wrong. We're calling them now."_

_"How about we ask Mrs. Everdeen."_

_"Okay I'll talk to them in the morning but now_ (He stands & pick her up) _you're going back to bed."_

In the morning Mrs. Everdeen & Prim is escorted to the President's quarters. Cato tells her what's been going on including the nightmares. Mrs. Everdeen goes into Healer/Mid-wife mode as she barks orders to the other medical attendants. Turns out the doctors were off by three weeks when they did an ultra sound. Mrs. Everdeen tells her whatever you're doing exercise wise, keep doing it but go slower & eat more. Mrs. Everdeen asks;  
_"Do you want to know?"_

"(both) _Yes."_

Mrs. Everdeen chuckles as she keeps going & gets a big smile on her face as she calls Prim over.  
"_Go ahead, tell them Prim."_

_"It's a healthy, baby girl. Wow now that's what I call a kick! "_

_"I told you so Cato."_

_"You're not going to let me live this down?"_

_"(Mari smiles) In about 72 hours."_

Later they discuss names. Mari wanted to make it unique to reflect their family at the same time. Both finally agreed on Tempest Raven Cathair. The first person they told the next morning was Brutus. Brutus nods before saying 'perfect' & walks out into the hall. Just then Haymitch sees Brutus looking up in the hall & wipe his eyes with the back of his hand.

_"What's up kid?"_

_"They're naming her Tempest Raven after the mothers Mitch. I just never thought.."_

_"What that Mari would never get them. Brutus, Maria almost did it single-handed. If it wasn't for Coin she would've. You should have known that Mari would get them or, die trying. She's her mother's daughter. It's always been about justice for her, never revenge. You & Leni should be proud. You both taught Mari well. "_

_"It's not that, Mitch."_

At this the two Victors go for a walk in the garden.

* * *

**Game week, Capitol:**

There will only be the Tribute parade for the games for the sponsors to get a look at the tributes with the interviews to be done at the training second facility. To make sure there aren't anymore escape attempts each tribute was already fitted with a tracker upon their arrival to the facility outside the capitol. Now its the day of the interviews & its time to reveal the tributes training scores they announced that they gave Mistress Hannah a zero for escaping along with Van Hayes & the two other Peace Keepers from 13 a zero because they're dead:  
Alma Coin; 9  
Brick Hermes; 10  
Ace Barrelas; 10  
Anton Verne; 7  
Hecate Vere; 8  
Damon Cray; 6  
Crawl (Peace Keeper 12); 6  
Lynx (Peace Keeper 12); 7  
Underwood (Peace Keeper 12); 7  
Green (Peace Keeper 2); 6  
Ryan (Peace Keeper 2); 7  
Burton Mason (Peace Keeper 2); 9  
Blighter Embers (of 11); 5  
Demon Roth (of 9); 5  
Ares Hadley; (at this Cato leans forward); 8  
Marcus Hadley; 8  
Lou Rails (of 6); 5  
Barton (Peace Keeper 6); 4  
Burton (Peace Keeper 6); 4  
Minx (Peace Keeper 13); 6  
Kings (Peace Keeper 13); 7  
Lyons (peace Keeper 13); 8

Cato now knows who the competition is if they make it through this arena. Brick & Ace. He also has the advantage too. He's trained Brick & he seen Ace in action. He knows their weaknesses. He figures his only other competitor would be either his Uncles or, Coin. All watched the interviews that night & were not impressed with the twenty-two Tributes. Cato turns off the big screen & turns around as he sees Mari. He goes over to her knowing that she upset with Seneca for the volunteer & herself for the second arena. Cato can only reassure her. Yet for what Seneca did Mari created a loophole that day for the Victors. They can have a volunteer to go in their place however, Seneca added in the event of a tie two both go in together.

* * *

**Arena District 18, Game Day:**

The Tributes are in route to the arena. The Everdeen & Mentors are in the President's box with the First Family. The voting has closed & the first arena betting as been opened since six am this morning. Now all that Mari, The Everdeens & the Victors have to do is wait until it hits the final four. The Tributes are now in their tubes going up & the clock now sits at two minutes on the timer. Caesar does the introductions then it goes to the final count down where the first of many of Seneca's surprises show up in a stream of a hurricane force winds. The Peace Keepers from six & thirteen to fall off their pedestals at the five second mark causing them to be blown to bits.

There is eighteen left as the buzzer goes off. They all run to the Cornucopia fighting for packs & weapons that are there. No surprise Brick & Ace have teamed up yet what surprised everyone there is that they teamed up with Coin. The three covered each others back as they formed a triangle to fight off their competitors to secure the horn for shelter. However they forgot about Mr. Cranes many surprises. Has the bloodbath ended & they went to the lake to clean up so the bodies could be collected the horn disappeared completely into the ground taking all unclaimed packs & food with them. Brick sees this & yells;

_"SHITTT! ! I bet its that bitch & her fuckin' victory stealing husband who did that too."_

In the end over half died before sunset on the first day. In the President's box Mari commented;

_"Well he got it half right_ (as all looked at her). _I just suggested it to Seneca._ (looks to Cato) _Should we?"_

_"Only half the prize for getting it half right. Ask if he likes reptiles for giggles."_

Brutus calls it in to Seneca. Back in the arena a parachute pings has it lands in front of Brick. He opens the container which has a small vial of nightlock & half of a sandwich with a note.

_"For getting it half right you get half of the prize. Next time get it right & no profanity. I hope you like snakes. Complements of the President."_

Brick offers part of the sandwich to Ace but he refuses. Brick then he offers the part to Coin. Coin says thanks & immediately eats it. Brick had his back turned to scout out the area & was about to take a bite of his part of the sandwich when a cannon goes off. Ace knocks it out of his hand.

"_ACE! Seriously dude, what's you major mal..."_

On the ground withering while turning deep indigo blue violet & shape shifting into a snake, is Alma Coin. Brick nods his thanks to Ace as they grab the packs & run into the swamp. After traveling inland for about two miles they go into the trees where they can be safe for the night. They take the packs apart to see what they have to work with & what they can convert to useable things for their survival. The sun has set in the arena as they show who died in the blood bath along with Coin & the five before the buzzer;

Crawl & Lynx from 12  
Hecate Verne from the Capitol  
Ryan & Burton from 2  
Lou Rails from 6  
Minx, Kings & Lyons from 13  
Anton Verne from the Capitol  
Demon Roth from 9  
Barton & Burton from 6  
Alma Coin from the Capitol

Brick & Ace go over who is left at this point:  
Cray from 12  
Hadley brothers from 2  
Underwood from 12  
Green from 2  
Embers from 11

Brick comments as he braids the dental floss from Coins two packs into a thicker rope:  
_"Who would've thought Underwood & Cray would've made it pass the blood bath?"_

_"Yeah makes you wonder who's next for the Game Maker's wrath. I can't just help but think about that 'prize' Brick."_

_"You're not the only one my friend. You're not the only one."_

* * *

Day Two Arena:

Brick & Ace were on the move to hunt down tributes with some hand made weapons when a cannon goes off. They look up to see Embers from 11 picture. Ace asked;

"_I wonder if it was the gators that they talked about in the interviews?"_

In the President's box;

_"Mari he got it right & was nice about it."_

_"If I must."_

Brutus calls it in. Five minutes later Ace hears a ping from a parachute has a 'feast' is delivered to him from the first family. The note read;  
_"Thanks for getting it right & being humble.-The First Family."_

Ace smells the food before he tastes it to make sure its safe to eat before giving half to his partner. Brick asks;

"_Ace how did you know my food was poisoned?"_

_"Remember Brutus always said getting half right is just as bad as..."_

_"Getting all wrong. So we stick it out til the end?"_

_"Til' the end."_

Back in the box, Seneca calls in we have outside interference what does she want to do. Mari replies;  
_"Light em' up Mr. Crane."_

In the arena a force field goes around each of the tributes has Crane announces;

_"Please stay in place within your force fields. We have outside interference."_

There trying to get the Hadley brothers out of the arena was Mistress Hannah & a small resistance force. Brick & Ace saw the arena go crimson red as fireballs rained down upon them. Only when most of the resistance was gone in the ashes did the arena return to its former state. Only Marcus Hadley, Mistress Hannah & one other member of their resistance team escaped made it. Brick looks over to Ace they know the arenas have weaknesses in their walls. Yet Brick said;

_"I wouldn't have fallen for that. It was a trick to lure them in. I wonder why?"_

Two minutes later a pinging was heard with a basket of food & water;  
_"Nice to see that you actually paid attention in observation class. Next time cut the profanity.-B"_

The two know is they get it half right its death. If they get it right they'll be the final two. Now its night & because of the outside interference they lost a tribute instead of capturing an escapee. This didn't sit well with the Victor's or the President. Now they go into day three as the 'gators' come out to play. Ace & Brick go through the remaining tribute list again for the day's hunt;  
Cray & Underwood from 12  
Ares Hadley from 2  
Green from 2

Now they know they get two, they find out who is the Victor & the Volunteer for the second arena. Since the break-in betting has been sky rocketing more throughout the country. Brick & Ace set out to hunt at dawn. They go along the the shore of a huge river. Then they go behind a bunch of brushes when they see the camp of Underwood & Cray of 12. Green is tied to a stake as the two from twelve are going to set him on fire. When the boys come out & throw their homemade spears at the three. Two cannons go off as Cray & Green are dead & are being eaten by the gators. Underwood escaped as she grabs her gear & was able to dodge the gators for a little while.

Underwood is running along the river for a half of mile before going inland through an area of swamp. Ace & Brick follow only to find Ares Hadley in a tree. They stopped surround the tree as they out wait their new target. Brick & Ace were discussing how to do this when the Panem's National Anthem started playing.

* * *

Back in the Capitol Caesar Flickerman breaks to commercial has they get ready for the Popular Vote. Everyone is now in a room backstage of the studio. Inside Mari is shaking as she knows she can lose everyone who is important to her now. Everyone in the room looks at the big television screen when Caesar comes back on. Dressed in dark emerald smiling his bright pearly white teeth to the audience, he starts:

_"We are down to the final four folks. CAN YOU FEEL IT! (the audience roars) Well without further ado let's find out who won the POPULAR VOTE! _ (audience gives a thunderous applause) _For the 'Volunteer' voted to go in_ (Caesar opens the envelope);  
_" From District Twelve Prim..."_

In the studio audience there is a screen showing the President, her guest & the Victors who were the fronts runners of the Popular Vote. Before Caesar finishes calling her name Katniss yells for all to hear;

_"Prim, no.. I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE! !"_

You could have hear a pin drop in the studio as Caesar snaps his head up to look at the screen. Katniss is escorted to the entrance of the stage where Caesar introduces her. After Katniss is seated, Caesar asks who she is:  
_"Katniss Everdeen."_

_"Are you related to Primrose?"_

_"She's my sister."_

_"You're a very brave to take her place. Am I right folks? (The audience stands up & applauds Katniss)"_

_"Now Katniss I need for you to hand me that envelope please."_

Katniss does. Caesar smiles as he thanks Katniss for being a charming assistant he opens the envelope. A shocked look comes on his face has he does a double take & asks Katniss to read it. Katniss tells Caesar;

_"I'm not really a people person Mr. Flickerman. Haymitch tells me I'm about as warm & fuzzy as barbed wire."_

Caesar laughs with the audience. He smiles as he replies;

_"You're doing wonderful so far Katniss. Go on give it a try."_

Katniss takes a look & does a double take herself;

_"There's a tie (the audience gasp). Victor Gloss Barrelas of District One & Victor Cato Cathair of District Two."_

The two men walk out together & play their role of the Victor to a T. Both sit on either side of Katniss & act like a big brother to her. They tell Caesar Katniss's story. How if the President was called she was going to volunteer for her also. When Caesar asked Katniss why she responded;

_"She helped Prim when dad died in the mine explosion. She was Prim's pen pal."_ Then Katniss got thoughtful. _"The President has great plans to make his country better without war or, rebellion. That tells me something of her character, that she's someone special."_

The audience applauds Katniss for her honestly. In the room backstage there's a knock on the door. Brutus opens it to find Seneca Crane there looking serious. Brutus looked at him;

"_Well dipshit! Now what do you want? Haven't you done enough?"_

_"They need the President on stage now."_

_"Okay lets go."_

_"Alone Brutus."_

_"No dice Seneca. Where she goes we (_pointing to the Victors in the room_) go." _Then whispers into his ear._ "When this is done we're having a chat mister."_

_"Very well."_

All the Victors file out as Mari gets up, Brutus & Leni are at her side. All walk onto stage as the President is introduced by Caesar. All stand as Mari goes on stage. When everybody sits back down Mari sits with Cato. Caesar never lets anybody off the hook;

_"So Madam President how are you feeling?"_

_"Huge._ (Audience laughs)"

_"Well you don't look it."_

Cato jumps in;

_"I keep telling her that."_

"_Spoken like a well trained husband."_

Mari jumps back in;

_"And let me tell you, it took a lot of work Caesar. (_audience laughs even louder_)"_

Caesar talks about the arena where he even asks about the 'great escape' Mari just replies;

_"Is it?"_

_"Oh ho-ho! Getting ready to cast some nets are we?"_

_"Could be, Caesar. You'll have to wait & see. I can say, it won't be dull."_

* * *

Back in the arena it's night time. Brick & Ace hear a loud scream from above them as a cannon goes off. Ares Hadley's body falls out of the tree at their feet with a gaping wound from his neck. He starts to turn blue & shape shift as a Blue Violet Adder Viper with green eyes slithers back into the swamps has Claudius makes an announcement.

_"Attention Tributes attention. Because the Popular Vote ended in a tie & to make it a 'fair fight', there will be two winners that can move onto the next round. This will be the only announcement. Good Luck & may the odds be ever in you favor."_

Brick comments as they gather their gear to get Underwood;

"_Either they'll rescind it at the end to make it more fun or, somebody tied with Cato."_

Ace looks up as they show the vote. Its showed Cato & Gloss as the Victors going into the next arena. Ace now knows why they will both go on to the next round.

Back in the Capitol:  
  
The interview ended with the three chosen being escorted to the training center to get out fitted. There they were given a few minutes to be with their families. With Gloss is his twin Cashmere;

_"Remember you are being sent in.."_

_"To clean up my mess. I know Cash, I know but now we got this kid going in. She's just a kid Cash."_

_"Better her than her eleven year old sister Gloss. Get in there, get it done. You have your wedding to attend, mister."_

Katniss is in a different room, talking to her family;

_"I'll be home for supper Lil' Duck. Don't worry."_

_"Quack, quack."_

Mrs. Everdeen looks worried;

_"Come home. I don't care how. You just come home."_  
Katniss just nods as her mother holds her tight yet her mother gives her a tin of ointment before leaving.

In the third room Brutus & Mari were waiting for him.  
Cato comes in gets a bear hugs from Brutus;

_"Just like before. Get in, get it done, get home."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"See you there."_  
With that Brutus walks out.

Now its just them. Cato gets on his knees:  
"_Tempest behave for daddy. I'll be back soon_ (he put his hands there feels a strong kick)."

Cato gets off his knees, pulls Mari into an embrace. He whispers into her ear for the first time;  
_"Love you."_

_"Love you too."  
_At this admission Cato smiles as looks into Mari's eyes;

_"Leni, Lexi, Jemma, Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, Cashmere along with Haymitch & Finnick will be with you the whole time. I promise I'll be back here before you know it."_

_"You better."_

There's a knock where Brutus pops his head in then back out. It's time. Mari was going to leave when Cato pulls her back & kisses her as if she is the air that he breathes. The three are then taken out a different door for a quick make over & put into a hovercraft & taken to the next arena. In a place that use to be known as San Francisco, California. It's now known as District 22.

* * *

Day Four, Arena District 19:

Brick & Ace are in the marshes when they hear the growls from gators. Hey look at each other then they take off toward the river. Has the two find a tree to climb to get a way from the herd of 65 foot gators that have the eyes of past tributes. They see Underwood too close to the water when suddenly two gator jumps up & grabs her pulling on her from both ends, they go into the churning motion as they pull her under the water's surface. Her cannon went off soon after. The her upper torso floated to the surface of the water as the gators disappear into a newly formed black hole. A force field comes around them as its announced that round one is over.

The country sees them being escorted to the hovercraft by Peace Keepers to take them to the second arena.


	15. Ch14 Arena 2(Arenas Part III)

*****Disclaimer; I do not own the Hunger Games nor, it's characters.*****

*****Warning; This chapter will be dark! Violence, profanity, and graphic descriptions of death are going to be described in here. This includes one based on the Salem Witch trials. Your discretion is HIGHLY advised.*****

***It's Rated M for a Reason***

* * *

In this chapter I concentrated mainly on the arena & the characters in it. This one I wanted to do take on & hopefully do it justice.

* * *

**The Raven's Bride**

**Chapter 14**

**Arena2 (Arenas Part III)**

* * *

**Second Arena, District 22:**

During the flight the Victors talk to Katniss. For Cato he knows this will be hard for her. It's hard for anybody who has never taken a human life before. Both men felt it was their duty to prepare her for what is to come. For they both know the first kill is always the hardest.

_"This is nerve wracking. Was it like this for the both of you?"_

Gloss looked at the sixteen year old girl then replied;

_"Yes & no. The difference is that both Cato & I were trained for the games, you're not Katniss."_

Katniss looks at Cato for his answer;

_"Katniss, in a way Gloss is right. We were trained for the games. Going in wasn't as nerve wracking has it was being the sole survivor coming out. The games were designed to break your spirit. You may come out the 'Victor' of them but, you spend the rest of your life with the guilt of what you've done to survive. It's why Gloss & I worked with you this past week. We know what its like to take a human life. The first kill is always the hardest."_

_"Even if it's for the right reasons Victor Cathair?"_

_"Especially when it's for the right reasons. For when it gets 'easy' or you can't tell the difference between right & wrong, that's when you have a big problem."_

Their transport lands & the three are escorted into their launch rooms. Inside the room each find their uniform for the arena a supply backpack & their weapon of choice plus a backup weapon. This is a big clue for all three & tells them there will be no cornucopia.

When Katniss went in & looked around she was grateful that the two men took her under their wing. They taught her what to look for, to give her clues on the arena. Katniss was very grateful for this. Also inside her room waiting for her was Haymitch & a designer by the name of Cinna. The President sent Cinna to her because his easy going personality will help Katniss through this. Haymitch hugs her like a father.

_"____Katniss_ listen to those two you understand. They know what they're doing. Whatever you do, never trust Ace & Brick & be prepared for anything. Remember what we told you during training."

_"Haymitch I can't help but wonder, why were Gloss & Cato sent in? It can't just be because of the vote."_

Haymitch laughs as he hugs her even tighter & shakes his head.

_"Damn Sweetheart! Sometimes you're too smart for your own good. Their village elders are pissed off because of the first round winners are an embarrassment to their districts. Since they were their mentors, they're ordered to 'clean-up' their mess. You are here for Prim. Don't be ashamed Katniss. If you hadn't beaten me to it, I would have volunteered for Prim. You already did your district proud girl. Don't worry I got Goldilocks & your mother. Now go get the assholes who murdered Mac & Brice (Gale's dad). Remember whatever you do, DO NOT go off your platform until buzzer or, you'll be blown sky high. You can do this Katniss. You can."_

With that he lets her go & leaves the room. Cinna helps her finish getting ready & briefs her on the rest.

Meanwhile, in Cato's launch room waiting for him is Brutus & Enobaria. While Cato gets ready they talk. Cato is very concerned for Mari & that's when Enobaria snaps him into 'career' mode.

_"____Stop right now! _Cato, you'll do her no good thinking like that. Quit it & while you're at it, get your head out of your ass! If you want to see your daughter draw breath, you have to win. Mari needs 'you', not a corpse. "

Gloss has Johanna from district seven in his room. Johanna speaks to him;

_"Gloss I know this is hard for you..."_

_"Hard, HARD! ! ! I am ordered to kill my kid brother on live television for the world to see Jo! My BROTHER JO! ! Our mother is already beside herself with grief after I broke it to her. I was his mentor now I have to 'clean up my mess' for what he did."_

"_I just never knew_..."

_"What that he help try to kill a seven year old little girl as a 'joke' by stuffing her in a trunk? Or he helped rigged Cato's first reaping? Or he's the one not Brick that trapped Cato in that building & set it on fire? Take your pick Jo the list of his crimes are long & distinguished."_

_"That bad, Gloss? Wait I thought he was Cato's friend?"_

_"Yes. It's that bad Jo! No, he was never Cato's friend. He wanted Mari. He went to offer for her but her guardian told him that Mari had already been betrothed to Cato. ____Ace never told Mari why either. ______He just played it off as another joke on her. The names he called her Jo I tell you, would've made most girls her age crumbled. Not her though. At least not on the outside but you could tell Jo. You could tell Ace hurt her, bad. It almost broke her the way he did it too.  
_ Ace thought he'd been played until he found out that Mari was never told about the betrothal. By then it was too late. His hatred for her ran too deep. He forgave Cato but not Mari & she was the innocent party in all of this. Don't ask Jo. Something about 'Bro's before ho's thing'."

_"Damn Gloss, what are you going to do?"_

_"Take him down quick for mom's sake. He's lucky it's not Cash going in Jo. Cashmere wants to clean his clock so bad, she can just about taste it._ _ Katniss doesn't know that after we get the two she has to get the ones who escaped."_

_"Poor kid. Has Haymitch told her yet?"_

_"No we're suppose to once we're in the arena. We're her backup just in case she can't do it. I can't help but think Jo. I mean what if they had sent in her little sister?"_

_"It's why there was a volunteer clause. They knew that if Prim was picked, she couldn't do it. She's still 11 & from what Katniss told me, can't even harm a fly. She's a healer. Her mother's daughter."_

* * *

Another transport arrives with the now mended round one winners. The two think they're 'Victors'. Boy are they're in for a surprise.

They are stripped of their gear after being told that everything needed has been provided for them in their launch room. both Ace & Brick are sticking to the same plan as in the first arena. Partners until the end. Yet when they arrive in their rooms each see a uniform, a huge complete meal & a backpack only. Each go through their pack. The only weapon in the pack is a small five inch smooth folding blade. They now know it's going to get interesting for them as they change into their uniform for the second arena.

No one is there for them to 'mentor' or, assist them at all. When they eat they put some of the snacks that was on their plates into their packs. They know one of two things will happen. If they go into the fight, it will be game over quick. If they run they may have a chance for a little while to seek shelter & set up their last stand against the Victors.

Then the announcement came on speaker;

_"One minute to tubes."_

In all the rooms they look up at the speaker. At this Katniss from years of conditioning for each reaping, starts to shake. Cinna tells her it will be okay as he hugs Katniss to comfort the girl. Cinna looks at her before the next announcement;

_"Remember as the platform rises, heads up. Do not go off the platform until the buzzer goes off, period. I'm not allowed to bet but if I could, I would bet on you."_

**With the second announcement;**

_"Thirty seconds to tubes. Thirty seconds to tubes."_

Cinna helps put her pack on. Walks Katniss to her tube where her father's bow & arrows are already in there, kisses her on her forehead;

_"Remember stay on your platform & once in heads up."_

She nods as she takes those final steps into the tube where it seals her in. Katniss quickly grabs the bow, quiver of arrows as her platforms rises, she gives one last look to Cinna who nods at her. Katniss raises her head up as the platform keeps rising through the opening.

In Cato's room Brutus just looks at him;

_"Better get going son. Remember keep your head in the game & make sure you get that kid out of there, fast."_

_"Sir."_

Cato slings his pack over one shoulder gets into his tube where it seals. He picks up & straps on the belt that have his swords sheathed. Has Cato's platform rises he looks up to the opening as Brutus leaves the room. He closes his eyes to adjust to the light as the platform makes it through the opening to see Katniss between Gloss & himself. Cato looks around the arena. It's what remains of an old fort that is partly under what is left of an orange bridge. There are jagged rocks all around them before it drops sharply into the salty blue waters of an ocean. He read about this when he was younger. It was known as the Golden Gate Bridge. Cato now knows where they are. Before the dark days this place was known as San Francisco, California. It's currently known as District 22.

The three also realize that this is a small arena. All see the grid like force field that set the boundaries of this arena. Most arenas are at least 65 to 100 acres in land mass. The boundaries of this arena is only of the fort. Katniss realizes that the Game Makers want them to fight it out. They want to end it quick.

Just then with one minute to the games, Brick & Ace come through. Katniss read them, their going to make a run for it. Too bad that option is now gone.

* * *

An announcement is made that got to the winners of the first round. Claudius speaks;

_"Attention Victors & Tributes attention;_

_Due to outside interference in the last round, there will be no winner named in the first arena. This is a hand to hand combat arena only. At the buzzer we will announce who is to fight against whom. Only then are your platforms disarmed to face your opponent. Good luck & may the odds be ever in your favor."  
_

Brick looked at what the others had with them & compared what they were given. He now knows they were set up for slaughter. Brick looks at Ace & goes on a rampage;

_"This is just plain bullshit Ace! PLAIN BULL MOTHER FUCKIN' SHIT! It's a sorry day in Panem when you're not even allowed to be 'armed' fairly to fight. On top of the fact we fought a 'fair fight' in the first round, they don't have the balls to acknowledge our win! It figures Ace. A bullshit government putting real warriors in a bullshit arena! I guess the President wants her toy home before dinner. Look at him Ace. Armed to the teeth! Can't even take me on, like a real man. What Cato, does she have your balls too? Does she even allow you to use them on 'special' occasions?_"

Mari shows on screen;

_"Mr. Hermes did you fight fair when you & your 'friends' tried to murder a seven year old girl with your little 'joke' in the storage room? Or, you & Aced left a 'friend' trapped in a burning building? Pardon the pun however with friends like you & Ace who needs enemies? _ (At this Katniss & Gloss snorts loudly in laughter) _Victor Cathair, Mr. Hermes as stated you can't do this on your own. What say you?"_

_"Sound the buzzer Madam President & I'll be happy to give him one of my swords to 'even' the odds."_

"_Has you wish Victor Cathair."_

_"Mr. Hermes what say you? Do you accept Victor Cathair's generous offer?"_

"_No, Madam President! Since we didn't receive any weapons neither should any of the 'Victors'."_

_"Victor Cathair what say you?"_

Cato without hesitation, unbuckles his weapon's belt to put it on the platform next to him as Brick does the same with his knife. Only after they did a three count did they drop the blades onto their respective platforms for them to be lowered._  
_  
_"Victor Barrelas did you wish a weapon of choice for yours?"_

_"No Madam President. I only need my hands. They're my weapons."_

_"Has you wish. Mr. Ace Barrelas you are to surrender your knife on the platform next to you now."_

Without hesitation, Ace does this & the knife is lowered back down. He now knows his match is now brother against brother. Ace also knows what Gloss can do. Just then two other platforms rise to show Marcus Hadley & Mistress Hannah in arena uniform tied to stakes, weaponless.

* * *

There was a cheer throughout the country upon seeing that they were recaptured. In the Capitol there was a look of utter amazement on both Claudius & Caesar's faces. For a moment Caesar Flickerman was shocked speechless.

Mari maintained composure as she let Cato disarm himself to face Brick. She sees him wink & she nods. However inside she just wants to run but she can't. It's not about her today. It's about those miners in twelve, the quarry workers in two, her mother, his mother, his father Bruce, her god-father but most important of all her brother, Tommy. For this she has to show the country that she has _total_ faith in Cato.

Back in the arena Cato winks at his wife as she nods. He knows she understands. She showing the country that she has total faith in him. Mari looks at Katniss;

_"Tribute Everdeen, the two escapees broke the rules. Pick one for execution now."_

Without hesitation Katniss picked Hannah for what selling children to those sick bastards.

_"Very well at the buzzer, she is all yours."_

At the sound of the buzzer, Seneca Crane disarms Katniss's platform. Katniss didn't even get off of her platform. She just strings up her bow & lets one loose. Hannah is dead in under two seconds as her cannon sounds off. An arrow coming out of her head through Hannah's eye. Out of a corner of her eyes, she sees a glint of steel from a tribute before it disappears behind him. She keeps her eye on the tribute as the next buzzer again goes off. Cato & Brick leave their platforms & go toward the center of the arena.

_"Victor Cathair & Mr. Hermes, ready, set, t__atakai_ (pronounced comitay.)"

Cato & Brick square off. They circle each other a couple of times taunting each other before they suddenly go at it. Fist & feet exchange blows to each other at a furious pace. Yet Mari can tell Cato is toying with him for now. Mari thinks to herself;

_"Damn it, Cato! Quit playing around."_

It was like he was reading her mind for in less than thirty seconds later, Cato breaks away as his foot connects with the left side of Brick face courtesy of a half round house. Brick lands on the floor. spits out the blood from his mouth as he puts one hand behind his back to retrieve the blade he took out of it casing & hid in his back pocket.

During this, a Peace Keeper was returning their weapons in the armory noticed a knife was missing from its holder. In the sheath was just the knife's casing. Brick still had the blade in the arena. The Peace Keeper immediately notified Seneca Crane.

_"Shit! The little fucker still has the blade. Damn it get a fireball ready!"_

_"HOLD!"_

All look at Mari who replied;

_"I knew Brick wouldn't play nice. I would be more surprised if the little fucker actually did. I've had my back-up planned for this from the very beginning Mr. Crane so, hold."_

Seneca looks at Katniss then at Mari in awe. All in the game room stand in ovation faced their President to applaud her.

"_Bravo, Madam President. Bravo!"_

Everyone turns back to the big screen as they circle around each other again.

* * *

In the arena to two go at it again. They keep exchanging punches & kicks with each other as if they were fighter for the world championship in kick boxing. Then all of a sudden Brick takes a swipe at Cato with the blade. Cato saw this coming & was able to easily dodge it.

_"Don't worry Cato. She won't be married to your corpse. Just you as you shape shift into a Indigo Violent Adder Viper for all time."_

_"That's where you're wrong Brick. Katniss's mother coated my skin with the antidote before coming into the arena. Thanks for the info though."_

_"No thank you. Now I can kill you outright for taking my spot in the games."_

_"Thank Brutus & the Elders, Brick."_

Then Brick just charged at him full force with his knife nearly bending Cato in half as Brick with the blade pointed downward went for Cato's jugular.

_"THWACK! !"_

_"SON OF A... YOU SEAM SLUM RAT BITCH! ! !"_

Cato looked at Brick who shook of his hand as the blade was knocked out of it by an arrow. A long clean yet deep cut went across the meaty part of the upper palm of his hand as it was bleeding. Cato looks at Katniss in awe as he remarks;

_"Dang, girl! Haymitch was right, you 'are' that good!_

Yet before Katniss could reply Brick sneered at her;

_"You fuckin' Seam Rat bitch! I teach you & your kind of trash from twelve to disrespect your betters."_

Without thinking, Brick then turns away from Cato as he charges at Katniss. Before she could react a cannon goes off as the world hears Bricks neck snap loudly in the arena after Cato had grabbed from behind & breaks his neck from, killing him. Brick's body lays at Katniss's feet as she looks at both of them in shock. Cato looks at Katniss;

_"Are you okay?"_

Katniss just nods as she looks at Brick, he continues;

_"I promised your mother, Mitch & my wife that I would protect you. I never go back on a promise."_

_"Well that's a good thing to know Victor Cathair. Thank you."_

* * *

Cato returns to his platform & sits down. Katniss & Cato knows what's next. Theirs was just a build up for Ace & Gloss. Brother vs brother. Mari appears again;

"_Victor & Mr. Barrelas. Are you ready?_ (both nod) _At the sound of the buzzer, meet in the middle."_

Ten seconds later the two meet in the middle. Mari then looks at the two knowing that this is eating Gloss alive she offered a way out;

_"In this one act of mercy I will ask this; Do you want to continue or I can offer you, Ace another solution?"_

_"And that is?"_

_"A vial for your family's sake. Makes it quick & painless."_

Ace looks at Gloss, he knows how its hurting him. Five years ago Gloss was proud of him then overnight, his big brother turned his back on him with the others in his district. Five long years his own brother completely abandoned him. Now Gloss can feel some Ace's pain from what he did to him. Ace answers;

_"Madam President, thank you for the offer but if I'm going out, I'm going out as me."_

Ace then looks right at Gloss & sneers;

_"Bring it on big brother. Since you're still the 'company's bitch', now you can feel the pain you caused for betraying me asshole! You betrayed your family your blood asshole! So. Bring. It. On."_

Mari looks at Gloss go into that mode as his eyes turn to dark Cobalt Blue;

"_Very well. Gentlemen ready, set, tatakai!"_

The two immediately go at it. It was rough & raw. Using their fists alone for over an hour to inflict as much damage as humanly possible on each other. It made Cato's & Bricks fight look like armature schoolyard match at a pre-school as the two brothers go at it. For over the next four hours both young men pour out all their frustrations on each other. Calling each other every name in the book. Neither backing down from the other. Gloss looks at his brother in disgust;

_"What's the matter little brother? Can't take me out? Is there any humanity left in there, Ace?"_

_"Just finding the best angle for Mommy's little pet victor big brother. What's the matter with you, still pussy-whipped by Cash? Cash not here to do your 'dirty' work for you, Gloss? Cashmere's twin 'baby' brother?! Gloss, you're so fucking whipped that you couldn't even be born by yourself! You dumb mother fucker! Always had someone holding your worthless hand. Let me guest, you had to suck dick for Cash after she won her games too! ! God only knows she always had more balls than you ever did!"_

At this Cato & Katniss's eyes got big as they covered their mouths in shock of what Ace just said on national television. Gloss ever so protective of his twin, eyes turned black as midnight as he charges full force at Ace hitting his midsection, knocking him onto the ground. The two roll all over pounding each other until Gloss punched him the throat so hard it crushed his wind pipe killing him in a matter of seconds as the air escaped from Ace's mouth. Gloss was sitting on his chest to to pin Ace grabbing him by his throat while banging his head off the arena floor. The sickening thuds was heard everywhere.

Only when the cannon sounded did Gloss come out of that rage. He stood looked down seen what he had done then collapsed next to his dead brother. At this Seneca Crane announced;

_"Victor Cathair you requested to be his executioner for the death of your mother & your adopted father Bruce Hadley. Ms. Everdeen you requested on behalf of your mother to be the executioner for your father James 'Mac' Everdeen. Ms. Everdeen will you allow Victor Cathair first crack at Marcus Hadley?"_

Katniss looks to Cato & nods. Katniss knew she would've made it quick. Her father died slowly painfully in the mines. Katniss replies;

_"I give first try to Victor Cathair, Mr. Crane."_

_"Victors Barrelas & Everdeen the country thanks you for your service. Please wait for transport."_

* * *

At this Seneca goes to a pre-programed commercials breaks. While the country is watching the commercials Seneca & Brutus talked to Cato.

_"How do you want to do this Cato?"_

_"Get Brutus, Mr. Crane._ (when Brutus shows up) _Brutus how do you want me to do this?"_

_"Seneca show him."_

Seneca shows Cato his birth. How his mother suffered at the hands of Ares & Marcus because he was breached. How the doctors were begging them for hours to let them do the c-section to save both mother & child. Ares & Marcus flat out refused saying let the bitch & her little bastard die. How after Bruce arrived there he was told his sister was dying. That they were too late to save her & his mother's last words just after he was born.

_"Bruce?"_

_"Yeah Tempest. I'm here, shh big brother is here."_

_"His name is Cato Bruce Hadley-Cathair. Cato means all knowing, Latin."_

_"Okay Tempi anything you want little sister, just stay a little longer. I'll do anything, just stay with me..."_

_"_(nodding)_ Protect Cato from them Bruce. Keep him away fro... From them. Help Brutus, Bru.. I love him Bruc..."_

At this point the country as returned from the 'station' break to hear Cato;

Cato looks at Brutus quickly then at Marcus as he replies;

_"I'm going to beat you shitless with my bare hands before I get started for what you did, you son of a bitch. (he looks up) They gave my mother no mercy (as he looks at Marcus) YOU SHALL RECEIVE NONE FROM ME! !"_

* * *

The hovercraft arrived as Cashmere & Haymitch helps an unconscious Gloss on board. Johanna helps Katniss get up.  
_  
"Come on Brainless. Marcus may have planned the miner deaths for Coin but he killed Cato's mother. He did it in a way as if he slowly tortured her with his own hands."_

_"He murdered my father Victor Mason. If I had my way I would bury him alive like he did them."_

Cato heard this & looks at Katniss with a gleam in his eyes. He then looks around as if he just got an brilliant idea. Johanna looks at Katniss;

_"Sweet Jesus! For the love of God ____don't _ever & I do mean ever, give him any ideas Brainless! Geez.(has Johanna see that look come across Cato's face) Oh-oh, shit too late! Bloody Brutal Cato is going to get creative."

Cato found a big board while Johanna gets Katniss go on board the hovercraft. He gathers big almost every bolder sized rock and set them next to the board. While the country is seeing this live on the big screen, (except Gloss & Cashmere) Haymitch, Johanna, Enobaria & Katniss are watching it from the entrance of the hovercraft in sick fascination. Only when Cato as everything set up of for what he is about to do to, he approaches him. In a deliberate tone Cato speaks to him

"_Wondering what I was doing Uncle Marcus? Let me 'educate' you dear uncle. Over 700 years ago under different conditions there was a crisis of spiritual morality in a place that was called Salem, Massachusetts. It was known has the Salem Witch Trials. In 1692 a man named Giles Corey who was falsely accused of witchcraft, refuse to enter a plea for trial. For he knew if he enter a plea, he knew there would be a fake trial & he lose all his property for a crime he did not commit. Giles Corey stood there mute & never entering a plea. The court had the sheriff obtain a plea from Mr. Corey by what was called 'peine forte et dure". They took the accused to an open field would strip them down make them lie between two boards that was over a shallow pit. Then they would place bolder size stones on him until he entered a plea or, die by being 'pressed'. For two days they would put stone after stone on his chest & legs. The sheriff himself on several occasions during the second day ____would _stand & walk on top of Mr. Corey. Each time he was asked Mr. Corey would reply 'more weight'. His last words to the sheriff as he cried out in pain was 'more weight'.   
_Guess what you get to go through for those miners & quarry workers that you buried alive & for my mother as you stood there refusing to allow her doctors to save her. You let her die a cruel & painful death. Now you get to taste what they suffered. For today you are going to die, Uncle Marcus. Slowly painfully just like you did to all the others, I shall do to you."_

Cato breaks both of his arms before untying him from the stake before he throws him onto the ground. Cato then smashes Marcus's knee caps so he can't run. He places the board on top of him. Cato then picks up the first stone that weigh over 60 pounds & plops it on top Marcus Hadley's chest. Each time Cato's eyes dance like blue fire as he tells Marcus;

_"Say it! Return honor to your family, your district. Confess your crimes Marcus Hadley!"_

Marcus would lay there mute. Cato had them play an edited version of his birth, his meetings with Coin, rigging Brutus reaping, the quarry & mine explosions for the world to see so all would know about his participation in the crimes he was convicted of. Cato would add another stone & since you need to have even disposition of weight, he had to get on top the board to reposition the rocks correctly multiple times. By then Marcus's eyes were beginning to bulge when Cato told him to confess that final time. Marcus stayed there mute again. Again Cato added another stone. Cato hears Marcus whimpering in pain as he walks slowly to him. Cato squats down next to him;

"_Well? Do you have something to say?"_

Marcus Hadley looks at Cato & with his dying breath he said;

_"You should have died with the bitch, you worthless bast..."_

His cannon did not go off. So Cato checks his pulse its weak but still there. Cato looks up;

_"Can somebody please zap a hole so I can bury him?"_

Next thing a bolt of lightening hits making a crater. Cato takes off some of the boulders then pushes Marcus Hadley & the rest of it in. He proceeds to bury Marcus Hadley alive with the rest of the remaining rocks. Upon the sixth one that was placed, Cato got his answer as a Marcus's cannon goes off. The games are declared over & the three declared winners. Cato then looks up;

_"Need to have this permanently sealed. For every action has an equal & resounding reaction."_

Without looking back Cato grabs his gear & goes onto the plane when Haymitch stop him;

_"Yo junior! You may want to turn around & take a look."_

Cato turns around to see two Indigo Blue Violet Adder Vipers come on shore & circle the grave of Marcus Hadley. All of a sudden the two vipers barrel through the rock. Only to have a bolt of lightening hit the big heavy stones killing the vipers & sealing the tomb as they are burned alive. Haymitch closes the entrance for take off.

Cato looks at his hands & what he's wearing is covered in blood. He goes to the showers while a servant is getting clean clothes for him. Inside the stall he stand there for awhile leans his head against the wall. Only then he lets the tears fall for his mother that he was never allowed to know.

* * *

**Middle of the night, Capitol President's Mansion;**

Mrs. Everdeen was waiting for her daughter at the door of the mansion when she arrives back from the arena. Brutus sends Katniss ahead;

_"Creative & historical at the same time. Damn I taught you well."_

_"Got the idea from Katniss. Now what exactly happened that has my wife laid up Brutus?"_

_"Mari slipped when she ripped Seneca a new one & then ordered him to destroy the vipers. Seneca got rude Mari told him there won't be any more games & that Katniss is the final Victor. So Seneca bumped into her. Mari lost her balance & slipped. She has a sprained ankle Cato."  
_

_"Seneca 'bumped' into her!?"_

_"Don't worry 'I' made him regret it. Cato go to her. She's been worried about you since you left for the arena. See you in the morning."_

_Cato talks to Mrs. Everdeen who thanked him for protecting Katniss. She told Cato that she gave her something to ease the pain, the baby is fine & she'll check on Mari in the morning. Mrs. Everdeen held onto to her eldest child for dear life as they walk away toward their quarters.  
_

_Cato goes to their quarters where there is Mari with her foot prop up on pillows asleep. He gets into sweats & gets into the bed. Cato puts his head on his wife's stomach & whispers:_

_"It's okay Tempest. Daddy's home."_


End file.
